


To Remember

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Falling In Love, Imprisonment, Names, Prison, Talking, Torture, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know herself and he doesn't know himself, but somehow, in these prison cells, they just might know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NEW FIC!!  
> This is part of the amnesia trope, so don't be confused, this is still TenxRose, they just don't know it yet :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

She woke up on a very plain cot, under a sheet and shivering violently. Sitting up, she looked about herself and saw she was in some sort of jail cell. She could see out through the thick bars, but there were no other cells across from her, just a plain white wall. The walls of her own cell were white, the floor a sick sort of grey color. A toilet resided in the corner, and aside from that and the cot, there was nothing else. 

Panic rose in her throat, blood rushing to her ears along with it. Where was she? What was going on? Who was she? it struck her, at that moment, that she didn't have the faintest idea who she was, or how to get out of here. Or how she'd even gotten there to begin with, for that matter. As she started to panic, she opened her mouth to cry out, but fog started pumping directly at her from a vent she hadn't noticed before. She scrambled out of bed to escape it but it seemed to follow her. She wondered if it was sentient before she lost consciousness. 

****

He awoke to the sound of someone hitting the ground. He sat up in a hurry, wondering who had fallen and if he could help them. The first thing he noticed was the plainness of the room, and then, without his permission, his brain started to analyze itself. Somehow, he could tell exactly what medicines someone had used to knock him out. He could tell what the weather was in the room, what time it was, and that someone in the next room had fallen. 

What he couldn't tell, however, was where he was, and who he was. He furrowed his brows. That in itself was incredibly extraordinary, considering that the rest of him had known all these seemingly random and trivial things. He cracked his knuckles and stood up calmly, looking for an explanation. 

There was nothing to be seen except a toilet and a vent in the upper corner of the white room. It was so far up, in fact, that he had trouble seeing it. He narrowed his eyes at it. Even if he got up on the cot he'd been provided with, he wouldn't be able to reach the thing, not that he would know what to do when he got there. 

He tried to shove his hands in pockets that weren't there. Furrowing his brows, he noticed that he was wearing plain blue scrubs. Now, how was that possible? He had muscle memory, but no mental. Nothing to give him a clue as to who he was. 

The oddity of it kept him from being afraid. It was something to focus on at least, to keep him from wondering anything immediate about his surroundings. A distant part of his brain wondered if the person in the cell next to him had panicked and passed out with their fear overwhelming them. 

Of course, he knew it was a cell he was in, and what the person next to him was currently in, asleep. He wasn't an idiot, that he knew full well. He was very clever, and preened a bit with the gleaning of that particular knowledge. His brain seemed to move at a thousand kilometers per hour, which sounded fairly impressive even to himself. He smoothed a hand smugly down his shirt, as though congratulating himself for such a feat. It was probably just genetics, but they were probably brilliant genetics at that. 

Moving on from that, brushing aside his pride, he walked to the bars of the cell. Upon further inspection (a touch from the pads of his fingers and a long lick) he noticed they were a sort of metal that was supposed to be indestructible. He squinted at the bars, wishing he had a set of glasses he could wear. Even without them, he seemed able to tell what had happened, which was surprising, considering he couldn't even remember his bloody name. It seemed he had retained his ability to chart information, and his knowledge of such information, but had been given his personal memories, the things that made him himself. As much as he didn't want it to be, the thought was distressing. Shuffling his feet, he tried to peer down the hall. 

Across from his was an unfathomable blanket of nothing. Nada. Absolutely nothing! How boring! A simple white wall, running all the way down the hallway as far as he could see. To his left and right, however, he could tell that he had been right, that there were cells there, presumably holding captives. Well, at least the one on the right did, as that was where he had heard the person falling. 

He pondered himself for a moment, wondering if they were alright. Instead, he squinted up at the ceiling. "Alright, what's going on?" He tried to shout it, but his voice was hoarse and rough, and he winced at the sound and sensation of talking. His hand rose to his throat and he found himself grimacing. Right. So he'd been screaming. There wouldn't be any talking for him for a bit, and he found that he had an instinct that he rather liked talking. 

He tried to examine himself more thoroughly in the meantime. He knew he was male, could tell that by hand size and the hairiness and manliness of said hands alone. Aside from that, he had on his scrubs and what appeared to be tennis shoes. He wiggled his toes. Socks! Now, that was nice of his captors. Not that captivity was nice. Captivity was very bad, after all. He knew that. 

It distressed him, how much he didn't know, about himself or about anything else. Did he have a family? Were they worried about him? Oh, he hoped he wasn't worrying them.

Ah. So a martyr too. 

He shuffled back over to his cot and sat down heavily, feeling the springs groan in protest underneath him. He frowned and shuffled his feet around, clearing his throat, trying to get his vocal chords back in working order. He wanted to know precisely what was going on, and he wanted them to tell him now. He felt impatient, like he had been waiting in a line forever and wasn't anywhere near the front. 

He wished he would get to the front soon, as it was very frustrating to not be able to speak. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure what language he was speaking. It could've been anything, honestly. What was his native language? What was he? Well, he supposed, looking down at himself again, and running his hands through his (frankly lovely) hair, he could guess that he was human.

Good! Humans were good. Right? Not always. Sometimes humans were very, very bad. He frowned. With any luck, he wasn't one of the bad ones. A good human. He nodded to himself. The very notion that he wanted to be a good human was enough to convince him that perhaps he was one. It wasn't entirely convincing, but it gave him an odd sort of peace that he was willing to accept for the moment. 

After a few more long minutes of clearing his own throat and trying to get his vocal muscles to work, he got out a "hello, there" that was more to himself than anyone else in the room. Of course, he reminded himself, there was no one else in the room and therefore, no one to say hello to. 

Blimey. It appeared that even in his mind, he was a bit of a rambler. Perhaps it was best that he not say anything at all anyway, just to make things easier on the people around him. 

Wait. There were no people around him. There were no people to be considerate towards. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. At least he was remaining calm. That was important, had to be! Of course. 

Then, there was still the matter of the person in the next cell. It probably would be best to check on them, just to make sure they were alright. He got to his feet, resolved, and moved to the right wall. "Hello?" he called out, hoping someone else would call back. He received a groan of pain, and his heart leapt. He had been correct! There had been someone there after all. And not only that, it was a woman. 

"Are you alright?" He called out, trying to press closer to the wall. 

She coughed in response and he found himself growing worried. Perhaps she was ill. That wouldn't do, especially not in this sort of situation. There was no where for her to get well. He took a shuffling step, his toe hitting the wall as he tried to get nearer still. 

"Miss?" he called out, hoping to catch her attention. 

His response was frantic scuffling and heavy breathing. She was afraid, of course she was. He felt a wave of sympathy wash over him. "Are you alright?" he hedged, trying to get her to a place where she trusted the sound of his voice. Of course, there was no reason for her to trust him, but it never hurt to try. 

She calmed slightly at his question, but he could tell from her breathing that she had moved to the opposite side of the cell. She was quiet for a few moments, plotting her course of action, no doubt. 

"Hello?" She said tentatively.

Oh, she had a lovely speaking voice. Low and almost sensual, a thick European accent caressing the tones of her voice more than overpowering it. He grinned despite himself. If he could continue to hear that voice, perhaps things wouldn't be so bad. 

"Hello," he replied gently, trying not to startle her. "Are you alright?'

"Something knocked me out," she said carefully. "I dunno, some kind of fog."

"An anesthesia, probably," he said, "Sedative? Yeah. I used the wrong word before, it's sedative."

"Oh." She was quiet for several minutes, and he thought she was tired of talking, or just didn't want to speak to him at all, but then her voice lifted up again. "Are you stuck here too?"

"It would appear that way, yes," he nodded, even though she couldn't see him. It didn't matter. She probably got the message.

A little hum escaped her and he heard the shuffling of her feet on the carpet. "So, you don't know... Why you're in here, do you?"

"Not a clue," he said cheerfully. "Don't know myself mostly, though it seems I've retained a lot of my basic knowledge. All clues point to me being a human."

"Oh, really?" She seemed pleased by this. "Me too, actually. Exactly. I'm human, too."

"Good! Maybe we knew each other before we were thrown in here?" He suggested, enjoying the lift her voice had taken on, the excitement of taking on another mystery with a person. Even if it was a person she didn't know, it was probably reassuring to know that she wasn't alone in this. He certainly felt reassured. 

"Maybe," she relented. "So you don't know your name?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Me neither. I was hoping I'd hold on to something, or maybe it would come back to me, but it didn't," she started pacing, he could hear it. "I'm feeling very on edge."

He sighed. "Me too. Hang on, let's maybe give each other names? I don't fancy calling you 'hey there' even if we're the only two people in here."

She let out a laugh that sounded relieved and it was quite possibly the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. And considering he didn't have many current memories of sound, it very well might have been. In either case, she seemed amused at the very least. 

"Sure," she agreed. "Now, how do we do it? Based on appearance? What?"

He wrinkled his nose. "We're not dogs."

"You're right in one there."

They sat in silence for a few minutes then, presumably thinking about what to call each other. He pondered his options for her. There were many things he could call her, but so far they were all adjectives based on what he knew about her. Well, he knew she was sweet, and she seemed kind. And she'd panicked, so perhaps she was delicate. But, she could have been trying to escape. So she was daring. Adventurous. Brave. 

"Lilly," he blurted out. 

"Lilly?" She replied, then giggled. "Well, for me or you? You didn't say."

He smiled in spite of himself, even though he probably should have been offended at that. "You," he replied. 

"Oh, of course," she teased, and he heard her sit down on her cot, shifting around to get comfortable. "Right then. Maybe you should be... James?"

He snorted. "Now, what I do remember is that Lilly and James were the parents of one Harry Potter."

"Oh." She seemed to think on that for a moment. "Well, that's not so bad. He did turn out all right, if you remember."

"So you remember Harry Potter but not your name?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, "It seems I can only remember things that aren't exactly personal to me. Like I can remember the books, but I can't remember their impact on me, or how I felt about them, exactly. But I know that they happened, and I know how they ended."

"Strange," he said. "Well, I suppose we'll be James and Lilly then. It'll give us a touch of hope. If something can be remembered, it's just a matter of time before we get the rest of our memories. Isn't it?"

"Of course," she said enthusiastically, her optimism in the situation contagious. "So, James, do you think we should plot some sort of escape?"

James, as he was now thoroughly dubbed, sat down on the floor, preparing himself to have a nice long chat with her. 'Well, I should certainly hope so," he said. "but we haven't any tools and we haven't been given and meals. So we don't know about any escape routes yet."

She hummed in the back of her throat, considering. "Well, maybe we could dig through the floor with our spoons."

He tapped his foot against the hard floor. "Unless one of us is harboring super strength, I don't think that's the case." He reached out and tapped the bars. "Yes. Definitely too strong for a human to break. 

"That's too bad." 

Now she'd inspired him though, he wanted to get them out. He felt an odd surge of self-preservation, as though he was built to save himself and those around him with as much speed and efficiency as possible. And perhaps that was true. Anything could be true about either of them, at the moment. They had a whole world of self exploration before them, and all they had to do was figure out exactly what to do to discover themselves. 

Right. They couldn't leave here without their memories. 

"Well, escaping would be the easy part," he told her gently. "It would be the 'find out who we are and go home' part that would be the trouble."

She made a sound of disagreement. "I'd rather be free and create a new existence for myself."

"But we could be vastly important. Or... Or we could belong in this very prison."

"You're right."

The lights dimmed in the prison and Lilly made a slight sound of alarm. James looked up as well, squinting at the odd fluorescents (because they might not have been regular old fluorescents at all). he looked up and tried to peek through the thick bars, struggling to get a look. It appeared the lights were even darker or completely off outside their cells. Huffing, he stood up and walked back to his cot. 

"It would appear that they want us to go to bed," he said tersely. 

"Oh," she breathed out a sigh of relief. "I was... I was kind of worried."

"It's alright," he reassured her, "I was too. You can go to sleep though, maybe there will be something for us to eat in the morning."

"I am kind of hungry," she admitted, and he heard the sounds that could only be her getting comfortable on her cot. He toed off the tennis shoes he was wearing, knowing he wouldn't be getting out of this blasted cell anytime soon, and laid down under the sheet on the cot, trying to get situated on the uncomfortable pillow. 

Strangely, James found that he was not hungry. Perhaps he had eaten more recently than Lilly had. That would've been a proper explanation for the whole thing, he was sure of it. Reluctantly, he squeezed his eyes closed, his back to the wall, feeling more safe when his eyes were in the direction of the door. 

It would appear that for them to sleep was exactly what their captors wanted, because the lights went out completely once they were both cuddled down in their cots. Lilly let out a little squeak of either indignation or fright before getting more comfortable. 

"It's alright," James assured her, though he wasn't so sure everything would be alright.

"Yeah. I'm kind of afraid of what'll happen to us if we keep talking though," she replied. "I don't know. Some sort of torture, maybe."

"Maybe," he agreed. "Well in that case, I'll speak to you tomorrow, Lilly."

"Okay," she replied, her voice softer and quieter than he had heard it sound yet. She truly was afraid of what would happen to them if they spoke past lights out. "Goodnight."

It was a rational fear. And , with her upset, James found that it was itching at him too. Would it be shocks? OR waterboarding? Or something even more inhumane? He shivered at the thought and tried to burrow back into the covers, to cover himself from the horrors of the world outside. And he was sure it was just that, horrible. 

Without either of them knowing, fog started to be pumped into the air again. It was clear and twisted through their cells, inserting itself into their lungs, burying deep in their bones. Because of its touch, it dragged them down into an iron grip, and James and Lilly slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should put a warning on this for abuse/torture. I'll simply say here: If torture via electricity is triggering, do not read part of this chapter. It should be very easy to skip. Later on I might put warnings on this.   
> Enjoy!

She was awoken to an odd clanging sound outside her cell. 

Lilly sat up in her cot, wondering if it was James in his cell.  She furrowed her brows.  That wasn't right, was it?  He was to the left of her, not outside.  Besides, he probably wouldn't just be around making all kinds of noises.  He'd be talking.  She smiled to herself.  He'd already proved to her that he was a talker. 

She wanted to go and explore, but a greater need clawed at her and she had to make her way over to the toilet first.  She hoped he wasn't listening and took care of business before she felt fully awake again.

Feeling much better and more alert, she shuffled her feet for a moment and walked over to the bars, but because of how thick they were, she couldn't see.  She squinted and poked her nose out between the bars, hoping to catch the glimpse of a person.  It didn't seem, from what she could gather, that many people came in here.  Maybe it was just for the prisoners, meant to drive them mad with loneliness.  In that case, she was lucky to have James with her.  With all those thoughts ringing in her mind, she was distracted when suddenly, a ringing sound alerted her and she jerked back.

Just in time, too, as the bars opened and she was left to... Freedom?  But even as the bars opened, more bars came out, across the hallway this time, keeping her from getting to James to release him.  The only available path was to her right, down across several cells to a white door.  The only way she could tell it was a door was because of the lines on the sides, giving itself away.  

She pouted for a moment.  That was the only way to go, and she had an odd feeling about it.  She wanted to ask James, but she didn't think he was awake.  Worrying her lip, she pondered on whether or not to ask him about anything.  He could be sleeping, she didn't want to wake him.  But then again, they could sleep anytime they wanted here, because it wasn't like there was much else to do around here.  Finally, she nodded, coming to a decision.

"James?" She called out cautiously.  "James!"

She heard him rustle about in his cell before he came to the wall.  "Yes, Lilly?"

"James, my cell is open, but now I'm barred from you."

"Where can you go?" He seemed curious, as though this was just another part of an adventure.  She smiled a little at his attitude.

She glanced over at her only means of escape, her mind flooded with thoughts of that, now, and nothing else. "I've a door to my right.  It's not got a knob on it, though."

He was quiet for a moment, but not out of anger, or something upsetting, but thought.  He continued thinking without saying anything to her, thinking deeply.  She didn't know how she could tell that was what he was doing, but she just knew.  Finally, she heard him click his tongue against his the back of his front teeth before he spoke.  "Go."  It was spoken with finality, as though nothing had ever been so obvious. She frowned.

"But James, you-"

"You don't want to... Wait, Lilly, do you have women's intuition or something?  Do you feel unsafe?"  He sounded cautious now.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, eyeing the supposed door.  "I don't know.  I can't tell."

James hummed in the back of his throat.  "Well, I suppose the question would be, what do you want to do?"

Somehow, Lilly felt a strange sense of devotion to the man in the cell next to her.  She'd never laid eyes on him, didn't know a thing about him, just as she didn't know a thing about herself, and yet... And yet she didn't want to leave him simply because she felt so drawn to him. 

Warring internally, she wrung her fingers in front of her scrubs and curled and uncurled her toes.  She felt anxiety mounting within her and wondered if she was usually such a panicky person. Perhaps it was just the situation at hand, a decision to be made.  

"Lilly?"

His voice was so calm, and Lilly wasn't sure how he was remaining that way, but she found that she respected it.  Respected him, even.  He wasn't pushing her towards one decision or another.  He seemed to be more of a moderator for the warring opinions inside her own mind.  She sat down in a huff and put her head in her hands, curling her fingers into her hair, gripping it with an almost painful force.  

She could hear him sitting down against the wall, the gentle thump of his head against the wall.  He waited patiently, waited for her to say anything, something towards a decision.  They were so quiet that for a moment she forgot what she was doing, the threads of her mind so tangled she could barely see straight. 

"You're scared of the unknown," he said softly.  

"I'm scared of everything.  They wouldn't just let me go, would they?"

"I don't know."

The honesty of his voice and his answer did nothing to make her feel any better.  She whimpered in frustration and got to her feet.  "It'll kill me if I don't look."

"Alright then."

"But I don't want to leave you."

"This isn't about me," he reminded her firmly in an almost scolding voice, "You have to do things for you, don't you understand that?  Now, you don't have to go through the door, not if you don't want.  But you don't have to stay here either." He said the last part quietly, as though he didn't want her to leave, just wanted her to be safe.  And if she was safe out of here, that was the way to go.

She got to her feet, shakily this time, feeling a fear she didn't understand, like her body was pulling her _from_ the door and not towards it.  She frowned.  But she had to go through it, didn't she?  It was something new, and she had experienced nothing, at least, nothing she could remember.  Chewing her bottom lip, she took a step out of her cell.  The second she made the decision, the bars on her cell returned but the ones keeping her from James did not retract.  

Lilly cracked her knuckles and moved to tug the bars, but they showed no signs of even trying to open.  She sighed shakily and turned towards the door.  "I'm going to go," she said.  

James's voice was soothing and kind, but she didn't hear what it said.  Her blood was hammering in her head, rushing across her ears and making her breathing sound like a man ragged and ravaged by war.  Her hands shook and she clenched her fists, her fingernails biting into the delicate skin of her palms. 

She took a step towards the door.  

Her feet managed alright, bearing her weight and taking her to where she wanted to go.  Well, where her mind told her she should go, and where her body seemed to be dragging her away from.  Finally, she reached it, passing empty cells along the way, but as she had no way to open it, could just stand before it, hands still violently clenched and shaking.

The door pulled itself open so she didn't have to and she stepped back in shock. An unseen force pushed her forward into the room.  The door slammed shut behind her and she was left in a white square room, the floor grey and tiled.  There was nothing in the room, and no sound, aside from the buzzing of lights from above.  She swallowed hard.  This was not the escape she had been anticipating. 

"Hello?" She called out, angry with herself for how shaky her voice sounded. 

In retaliation, supposedly, a shock was sent up her legs from the floor and she collapsed to the ground, the cold of the tile seeping into her hands and knees.  She felt the shock travel all the way up to her heart and tried to scramble to her feet when a spark shot out from the wall, landing on her shoulder and keeping her down. 

She kept perfectly still.  Maybe this would be it.  Maybe whoever their captors were only wanted a strength test of some sort? 

It would appear that Lilly, in whatever former life she couldn't remember, had not been a lucky woman.  Water started seeping in from all corners of the room and she scrambled to her feet, trying to get away from the water.  Her heart was beating faster and she tried to calm it down, knowing what was coming and knowing it was going to make her heart speed up even more. 

The moment the water touched her feet she felt like she was on fire.  It was like bolts of lightening streaking up her body from the ground up, grabbing her arms, biting her waist, tearing at her neck.  She screamed, but felt the reverberations in her teeth along with the electricity and fell silent on a whimper. 

This was hell.  If hell existed, if eternal flames were something to be feared, than she was surely living it.  She gritted her teeth as she felt pain course under her fingernails and the up the back of her neck.  It wasn't _stopping,_ all she wanted was for it to _stop._

She tried to cry out again, cry out for help, for mercy, anything, but found that she could make no sound but an incoherent scream.  She shook violently, white flashes shooting before her eyes, the light in the already bright room making her squeeze her eyes shut to get it out.  It didn't stop, just pushed through her eyelids, taunting her, trying to render her blind. 

Finding herself clawing at her eyes, she stumbled, pressing her palms to her face.  It didn't help, nothing helped, nothing made it stop.  She tried to jump out of the water but her body didn't seem to want to manage.  In fact, it seemed almost confused by the command.  So instead, her back arched as a spark was send directly into one of her vertebrae.  She felt her face contort in a grimace. 

She didn't know if she was a praying woman, but she was praying for death. She was also praying that James would not have to suffer a similar fate.  What had gone into the choosing, anyway?  Unfortunately, her brain could only comprehend difficult thoughts for a moment before descending back into the chaos from which it had come.

Her eyes crossed, and she couldn't quite remember where she was or what she had been doing, only that it had been something she'd been conflicted about.

Without warning, her body gave out, and she collapsed in the ankle deep water, twitching violently, and only then did the pain stop.

She couldn't have been out for long.  She moaned in pain, shifting as she tried to get up.  Her body protested.  It ached and was still in the water, though that seemed to be draining.  She felt a bruise forming under her eye from where she had landed on the tile, and upon trying to test her voice found that she could only rasp out non-words.  

Now afraid to do anything but sit, she waited, one palm and one elbow planted on the floor, breathing heavily and waiting.  This had to be it for her.  They wouldn't simply let her go after this.  

An automated voice, one that surprised her as being inhuman and mechanical, came through unseen speakers. 

"Report back to your cell or you will be tried again."

She didn't know what 'tried' meant exactly, but she knew it had something to do with what had just happened and she knew she didn't want it to happen again.  Lilly got to her feet and the door opened.  She hurried from the room, limping slightly, her legs shaking.  She only just made it out of the white room before collapsing on the floor in a coughing fit. 

"Lilly!" James was standing, she could hear it, and he was at the bars, trying to get to her. 

"Don't," she gasped, trying to form words that made sense and he could understand.  of course, 'don't' didn't make much sense, but it was the best her brain could do under the circumstances.  She stared shivering, rather violently at that, and curled into a tiny ball on the floor. 

"What happened?" He threw himself against he bars, clearly trying to get at her.  "What _happened?"_

"Electricity everywhere, so cold, James, why am I cold?"

James was breathing hard, as though he too were trying to sort out the situation.  "Okay... Lilly, I need you to do something for me?  Okay?"

"Okay," She whispered, her voice raspy and soft. 

"Go into your cell and pull the sheets up, try to get warm, okay?  You just need to get comfortable."

"They shocked me..."

"I know, Lilly," his voice sounded pained.  "Just do as I say, please?"

The way his voice sounded made her want to do exactly as he said, so she did, crawling her way into her cell and up onto the cot.  It was difficult for her body to make the effort to pull the sheets up over her, but she managed it.  The bars of her cell slammed shut again, and she winced at the sound.  

"I thought it would be something good," she said softly, feeling her eyes fill with tears.  "I really did, James... So stupid..."

"No, Lilly, you're not stupid," he said firmly, "Really, I thought it would be safe for you too.  I'm sorry, I should've told you to stay here."

"Not... Not your fault."

She heard something hit the wall next to her.  "Lilly, try and go to sleep, okay?"

Her eyes were already fluttering shut with exhaustion.  "Okay..."

****

James listened to her breathing for several hours, ears straining to find her.  She was breathing evenly, and he sighed out in relief.  He felt an odd sort of anxiety knot within his chest.  For some reason unbeknownst to him, she was important to him.  It felt like he had known her before, maybe before they'd been there.  But for some reason, he felt close to her, and wanted her safe. 

He kicked himself inside for letting her go in that room.  He had been blase about the whole situation, wanting her to make the decision.  And she had made the decision, and she could've been killed.  But maybe they hadn't wanted to kill her at all.  

She whimpered once or twice in her sleep, making him frown.  He was about to check on her when a tile on the ceiling descended, a plate upon it.  A straining of his (Rather brilliant) ears told him that something similar was happening in Lilly's cell.  

On the plate was a piece of celery and a hard, small loaf of bread.  James wrinkled his nose.  He supposed that was what these people thought humans ate.  Well, it was good enough, he supposed.  It was edible if barely. On the corner of the tile was a cup of water.  He went over to the wall.  "Lilly?" He called out. 

She snuffled as she woke up and hummed at him, still not able to speak well.  

"They've fed us," he said.  "Go eat something."

"M'kay," she mumbled, the sounds of her dragging herself out of bed the only thing he was focused on at the moment.  He only relaxed and started eating his portions when he heard her tentatively bite into the celery.  He blew out a sigh and sat down in front of the tile, taking the time to eat the meager food they'd been given.  

"So you think this is what we'll be given?" She asked, "And once a day?"

"Looks that way," James admitted.  "Are you feeling alright?"

She was quiet for a moment, maybe just chewing, before she spoke again.  "Yeah.  Just initial shock, I think.  I feel really lethargic, though."

"Well, you can rest more after you eat," he said, "I just think you should eat."

"No, yeah, I agree.  Thanks, James."

"Of course."

They were quiet, and after they had finished eating and James insisted that Lilly drink the whole cup of water, she crawled into her cot with only a couple whimpers of pain before falling asleep once more. 

Her body was obviously exhausted.  James rubbed his forehead and got to his feet.  The tile was pulled back up to the ceiling, and it became apparent to him that the people who had captured them didn't want them to see them.  For whatever reason, it remained a mystery.   _They_ remained a mystery. 

It appeared that whatever sort of man James had been, it was not a patient one.  He stood up and began pacing anxiously, and didn't tire of doing so.  He could tell night had fallen, but he didn't feel tired.  That was odd in itself.  Had his food been drugged to keep him awake?  That was foolish, he brushed it off.  He didn't know of anything that could keep him awake.  Plenty of things that could put him to sleep, though.  

Lilly's breathing was even and back to what he supposed was normal, which he found immensely reassuring.  He sat on his cot and started tapping his tennis shoes on the floor, anxiety and the urge to be moving crawling across him.  It appeared that was his nature, to need to move. 

That wouldn't be so bad: if they weren't _here_ of all places.  Maybe, somehow... He could keep her with him, after all this.  

He shook his head.  He was reading into things, getting ahead of himself.  She might not want anything to do with him after this, might just want to go home, was using him for entertainment in her boring cell.  He blew out his cheeks and lay back on his cot, running his hands into his hair.  

The lights shut out as they had the night before, and James was up the whole night, and he wished he knew why.


	3. Chapter 3

James was up literally all night, not sure why he wasn't able to sleep. He was a human, there was no reason for this to be happening.  He could hear Lilly breathing and that was enough to soothe him a bit.  He lay on his cot, his fingers laced together over his torso, listening to any sound Lilly was making. 

What she had gone through just that day was enough to wrack his body with nerves.  He'd heard her crying out, shouting and moaning in pain, and he had tried to get out of his cell the whole time she had been in there.  She deserved better than this, they both did, but her especially.  He'd wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her through her pain when she'd come back into her cell, but he'd never be able to do that. 

There was no way of escape.  He'd searched and prodded and tried to peel the tiles up with his fingers.  He'd tried to burst through the wall, but all he'd gotten for his trouble was a bruised shoulder and a voice hoarse from calling out for her. 

Perhaps it was the situation that drew her to him so, but the point was that she was a magnet for him.  He was attracted and intrigued, but now he was more worried for her health.  From his little bit of information, he knew that electric shocks could wreak havoc on the human body, and Lilly wouldn't be any exception. 

He wanted to wake her, to make sure she was alright, but there was definitely a need for sleep that he could not deny.  He tried to get comfortable on his cot, tried to get tired, but couldn't quite manage it.  He was nervous that he couldn't sleep, and wondered if he would pay for it on the next day cycle.  

The lights rose when the next day cycle came about, letting him get up, more restless than ever. He began pacing, having nothing else to do, finding himself panicking.  in the middle of his fiftieth round around the cell, a tile lowered from the ceiling with their meal on it.  Celery, stale bread, and water, again.  he knew he should be thankful that they were given even that.  They were even luckier that it was actual edible human food.  There was no evidence that they were on Earth, after all. 

He frowned.  He didn't really know how he knew that, but he did.  Maybe he was a traveler in his other life.  Shaking himself, he knew that that was probably not the thing to be thinking about right now.  The current worry was that Lilly needed to eat.  

"Lilly?" he called out gently, not wanting her to wake with fear. 

He heard her shift and sigh, the rustle of sheets telling him that she was burrowing further down into the cot.  She hummed questioningly. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked first, his voice soothing.  Or, at least, he hoped it was soothing. 

Lilly sighed again. "Better," she said. "I'm tired."

"You've been through trauma."

"Yeah."

"They've brought us something to eat."

"Oh.  Okay.  Thanks," she rolled out of her cot and sat before the tile on the floor.  "What do you think it says that they don't want to bring it to us through the door?  We haven't seen another sentient being since we woke up."

"Maybe we're the only ones," James suggested, "The facility could be run by robots, it's not exactly unheard of."

"No, I guess not," she said.  A pause. "Wait, how do we know that?"

He chuckled a bit at the puzzled tone of her voice and wondered in an idle sort of way what sort of face she would be making to accompany that sound.  "We must know something about aliens and stuff.  Planets.  Traveling."

"We must have been explorers," Lilly said wistfully.  "Maybe we knew each other."

"I certainly hope so," he said happily, trying to keep her mood up after what had happened the night before. 

She was quiet, and he could hear her chewing the celery.  He was glad that she was eating, at least.  It would do her well to keep up any nutrients that their captors were willing to give them.  Finally, she spoke.  "Yeah... You don't think either of us are married, are you?"

James inspected his hands. "No.  No ring."

"Me either."  She was quiet again.  "What about a mum and dad?  Do you think I've got them?"

"I can't pretend to know," he said honestly, "I hope you do."

"I sort of hope I don't," she admitted.  "It's probably less painful to not have them, especially when you can't remember them and they're worried sick for you."  She sighed, "I don't like not knowing anything about myself."

He set his mouth into a tight line. "I know how you feel, Lilly, I promise," he said, "I've never felt this out of control, at least, I don't think I have." 

Lilly chuckled, "I was going to say, I didn't think you would know anything about that."

He couldn't help but smile.  She bounced back fast.  She either had an incredibly strong will or her body was stronger than anything else.  He wasn't sure if he would be able to withstand the torture that she had endured. 

"What do you think will happen today?" She asked, as though reading his thoughts, "Because I'm pretty sure this isn't the last of things, yeah?"

James didn't want to disappoint her or make her feel hopeless, but he also wasn't about to lie to her.  "They might do something," he admitted, "But I don't know what, obviously."

"I hope it isn't shocks again," she murmured.  

They ate in silence, and if he closed his eyes, he could pretend that she was right here in the room with him, sharing this meal, just because he wanted her near.  And he had a feeling it wasn't just because she was the only other person.  No, there was a reason he wanted her near, though it wasn't a connection he knew or understood just yet, or one that he would even pretend to understand.  

When James finished eating and had drank the whole glass of water, the tile lifted into the ceiling.  It seemed very leisurely, the pace of that morning, and it sent him on edge.  He relieved himself and sat back on his cot, waiting for Lilly to say something else.  He had a feeling that she would probably go back to sleep, even accidentally. 

There wasn't too much time to think about that, though, because the bars to his cell swung open but he was also blocked from reaching Lilly, much as she had described had happened to her. He swallowed hard and heard her gasp. 

"No!  No, you can't leave the cell, you can't!" She yelled, and he heard her get hastily to her feet.  "Don't leave the cell, James!"

He was too dumbfounded to say anything.  They really thought that they could lure him out after he had seen what they'd done to her?  He mused that their captors must have found them to be very stupid creatures, because this was ridiculous.  Lilly was still having a fit and he saw that it would probably be best to calm her. 

"Lilly!" He called over her own voice, waiting for her to be silenced. "It might be best if I stay here, alright, you're right."

She blew out a heavy sigh of relief and he heard the springs on her cot spring heavily as she sat down.  "Don't leave the cell, it's a trap," she muttered.

It was possible that she could be growing a bit batty even in the short time they'd been there, because of her torture. He'd known there had been sparks, electricity, but there wasn't any indication from her of what else there had been.  But he knew by her reaction that something horrible happened in that room, no questions asked. 

"I'm not leaving the cell, Lilly," he said, hoping that his voice sounded soothing.  "I'm going to tell you a story, alright?"

She whimpered and sniffled, as though she'd been on the very verge of crying, and said softly, "Okay.  But how will you remember any stories?"

"I don't know my personal tie to things, but I remember history books. I remember different planets," he told her.  "What would you like to hear about?"

"Something happy," she replied, "I don't want to be so miserable."

"I know you don't," he said, because truth be told, he didn't want to be as miserable as he was either, but here he was, and here she was, and at least they were there together because if he had been alone he probably would've already been half mad with anxiety and frustration.

He settled in on his cot, closing his eyes as he focused.  "Alright.  So, there's a planet, and it's called Traxia.  The people there are gold with purple pattern on their skin.  And they dance in the sun.  They glitter."

"That sounds lovely," Lilly replied.

"It is," he could recall what they looked like.  "There is a king there.  His name is... Well, I can't remember his name, so I must have some sort of tie with him.  I know him.  He was in search of a queen for a very long time, his father, who had stepped down as king, was pestering him quite a lot. 

"Now, this queen had to be like the other people, gold with purple markings.  But the King fell in love with a woman from the outskirts of his country when he had gone out on a trip, seeking something, what I don't know."

"And she didn't look like the others," Lilly guessed, her voice filled with intrigue for the story.

James smiled, taking a look at his open cell door before shutting his eyes again and continuing.  "Yes.  This woman was orange with blue markings, and the people where the King was from disliked her quite a lot, because they were incredibly judgmental, but he loved her."

He must have paused too long, because Lilly asked impatiently, "Well?  What did the King do?"

"He went to his father, and he told him how he felt for the girl.  Of course, the King's father was furious and shouted at his son for a period of time, but then they heard this music... This music that they had never heard before.  They went out to investigate and saw the King's intended dancing with the orphaned children, their skin gold and hers orange but none of them caring a bit.

It was then that they realized that perhaps the dancing could draw them together in more ways than one.  Perhaps, the King's father thought, this was the best thing for the country."  James squeezed his eyes so they crinkled, trying to remember the rest of the story.  Finally, he let out an 'ah!' before finishing.  "She was to be married within the year to the King.  And she became the most respected Queen to ever grace the surface of Traxia.  And she danced in the sun with the golden people until they all envied her skin and her dance."

He heard Lilly let out a very contented hum.  "That sounds lovely.  I want to go there."

"I'll take you someday," he promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said softly. 

"Oh, I'll keep it." he said with conviction.  "Don't you worry, Lilly, when we get out of here, we'll go to Traxia and every other planet that there is.  You understand me?"

She giggled.  Even if she still thought he was lying, she was enjoying herself, with him. 

The automated voice that had called to Lilly shattered their moment, though, as all precious moments must be shattered.  It shouted to James.  "You must leave your cell."

"And what if I don't?" He shouted back.

"You must leave your cell," it repeated, and it really did leave no room for argument, but James was feeling a bit peaky and put out at what they had done to Lilly.  He swung his legs around so his feet could rest on the floor and glared up at the ceiling. 

 "So, what will you do if I don't?" He called, "What?"

"You must leave your cell."

If there was any doubt that their captors had been automated, this was proof that at least part of the system was robotic.  They couldn't do anything to him.  He was, perhaps, a bit too smug though, because spikes shot up from the tile where his feet were planted on the ground.  He cried out, even though they hadn't pierced his shoes, it was unnerving and frightening.  He crossed his legs on his cot.

"James?  James, what happened?" Lilly asked, her feet scuffing on the floor as she stood up. 

"They've shot spikes into here," he replied.  "Under my feet."

"Well, just stay on the cot then!" 

"That's what I planned on, yeah."

Unfortunately, that plan was not very good.  The cot was flipped out from under him and his shoulder hit the spikes on the way down.  More tiles shot up in spikes.  He cried out in earnest this time, grimacing around the sudden and sharp pain.  He lifted up and scrambled to his feet, reaching his opposite arm up to grip his upper arm.  The spikes had cut through his scrubs and blood was starting to trickle down, staining the fabric and his skin.

"James??"

"More spikes. My cot is gone.  I have to leave the cell."

"No!"

"It might be more dangerous in here, Lilly, I have to."  

He tried to tune her out as she shouted at their captors, swearing and slamming her fists on the walls and the bars.  It was no use and she knew that.  So he left the cell, his teeth gritted in frustration.  He was in pain, and so was she, still, to some degree, and this was not how life was supposed to be.  The second he left the cell, the bars slammed shut, the spikes disappeared, and the cot replaced itself.  So, that was all it took.   He ground his teeth nervously and turned to his right.  There were the thick bars that kept him from Lilly.  To his left was a black wall, the outline of a door drawn within. 

"Lilly, this door is black," he said cautiously.

She quieted at the sound of his voice. "What do you think that means?" She asked. 

"I don't know.  But everything else in here is hospital-white, so there must be a reason for it, even if it's a bad one.  I know you think I shouldn't go in, but Lilly, I really don't think I have a choice."

"No, I suppose you don't," she replied sadly, "Please be careful," she begged, "I can't do this on my own, I wanted to be brave, but not by myself, I can't."

"I'll do my best to come back to you," he promised, knowing full well that he could not promise to come out alive.  That would simply be foolish and he knew one thing about himself: that he was not foolish.  If need be, he would do everything to protect her, even if it meant that he didn't get to return to the cell next to hers at the end of the night.  Not that night was close at hand, however, there would be many hours before that.

He swallowed hard and steeled himself, sticking his skinny chest out to try and look bigger before approaching the door.  It slid back for him, sucked into the wall for him to enter.  He did so, and inside the room was black, making it hard to see anything but the podium in front of him.  There, on the podium, were two buttons.  One was red and one was green, and both had little plaques underneath them.  He approached the podium and read the plaques.  The red one read _pain_ underneath in curly script, and the other read _pleasure_ in the same font.  

This was nothing like what Lilly had described in her half-delirious state, and it had been what he had expected.  Now, he had no idea what he was looking for.  No idea what to do to get out of this.  Logic would dictate, given their past events, that the 'pleasure' button would cause the worst pain.  

His brain whirred almost audibly with the conundrum.  He didn't know, couldn't possibly know, even with his clues as to what was happening here.  Finally, he had to choose it, and he pushed down the button marked 'pain'.  

Something that felt life fire shot up his arm and into his shoulder.  Well, it looked as though he had chosen wrong.  However, he found it wasn't that hard to handle.  He pulled his hand away, thinking that would help, but instead pain shot up both his legs, pinpricks and fire, though nothing was actually touching him.  He cried out in surprise.  This was a new sort of technology, it had to be.  But before he could ponder over it too much, he was consumed by the fire.  It felt as though he was getting pierced with a thousand needles and then the wounds were being burned.  It felt that way all the way up to his scalp, and he couldn't move.  

There was nowhere to go.  His feet felt as though they were stuck to the floor, and he couldn't even shift them, not with all the pain shooting through him.  There was too much.  It bore through him until he started to see white at the edges of his eyes. 

By now, he should've passed out, he thought, but he seemed to be stronger physically than Lilly, as he was staying upright. Though, that could've just been the pain keeping him up.  His teeth were grit and he tried not to cry out, not wanting to shock Lilly.  If need be, he could lie to her, to keep her safe, to make her think that he was alright so she wouldn't go into any more hysterics. 

However, that was not to be.  Pain so intense, like fire burning _in_ his bones crawled through him, rolling like waves, and he had nothing to do but scream.  He collapsed to the floor, which was, oddly enough, padding.  The pin pricking continued, torturing him, making him ache, and he turned towards the door, hoping for escape, but it was closed. 

With another roll of fire and another scream of anguish, he was unconscious. 

This time, it was different. When Lilly had woken up, they had told her to back to her room. This time, the door was still shut, and the lights were off, leaving James in the darkest form of dark that he had ever been in.  He was disoriented and confused, and somehow he could hear Lilly screaming for him.  

"I'm alright!" he called out, but the second the words were past his teeth, he was sent more fire and pins, this time across his face and chest, making his heart feel like it had four beats before he collapsed again.

****

Lilly rattled the bars on her cell. She'd heard him cry out, and somehow she knew that he was in there, had been in there longer than she had been when she had been tortured.  They were coming at him with more force. Was it because he was male?  Or protecting her?  Whatever it was, she wanted to stop it, tears streaming down her face as she continued clawing at the bars. 

She didn't know why she wanted to save him so badly, but there must have been a reason.  Maybe they knew each other, maybe they didn't, but whatever it was, she wanted him safe and she didnt' know why.

It was impossible to keep on that train of thought, however, because he cried out "I'm alright!" before she heard him scream.  The sound sent pain through her, and her exhaustion and trauma from the day before latched onto her like talons.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed as well.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up in the black room, but it was completely dark, no light anywhere, so even if he wasn't in a black room, it wasn't like he'd be able to tell. 

He groaned and tried to sit up, but the pain scorching through his body, quite literally, made him stop and lay back down.  Perhaps it was just better if he lay here for a moment.  The memories of what had happened came through his head, making him wince with the reminder.  Fire.  At least, that'w what it had felt like, because obviously, it wasn't fire.  he felt his own arms, still laying down, and noticed no burn marks.  That could only mean that they were affecting him some other way. 

While Lilly's pains had definitely been put upon her, and heavily, this was different. It appeared as though nothing had actually touched him, but he still felt sore, as though his muscles had been tightening against pain.  And _God,_ his head hurt. 

He shut his eyes, as though that would help, and leaned back, listening to his own breathing, hoping that it would lull him back to sleep.  He wasn't sure he'd ever felt pain so intense, but if he had, he really, really hoped that he wasn't about to ever feel anything like this again.  Of course, considering where they were, it was a distinct possibility.

The door to the room slid open with a resounding clang, the light flooding in making him cry out and put his hands over his eyes.  

"James!" He heard Lilly's panicked voice from her cell, the bars of her cell rattling as if she were again trying to get our.

"I'm alright," he replied, his hands still over his eyes.  "It doesn't seem like they actually touched me, just gave me the idea of fire and let me feel that pain."

"Why?" Lilly asked, troubled. 

"I have no idea," he replied honestly, his voice muffled by his palms.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"It hurts, but I'm alright," he replied weakly, trying to get to his feet.  His body seemed to protest, but he wanted to back in his cell, where there was at least a cot to lay on.  He stumbled out of the room and the second he did so, the door slammed shut and the door to his cell opened. 

It was, perhaps, wishful thinking, when he looked to see if the bars had retracted, allowing him to enter Lilly's cell.  They hadn't, still barring him from even seeing her, and he grumbled to himself as he stumbled back into his cell.  He collapsed onto his cot, grunting in discomfort. 

"Really, I'm fine," he promised breathlessly, "My guess is that they're trying to keep us tired so we can't form a plan of escape."

"There's no way out of here anyway," she said glumly and he could hear her kicking the wall with the toe of her shoe. 

"Hey, we don't know that," he said, trying to sound reassuring and maybe just managing it.  She snorted out an incredulous laugh. 

"Obviously not, James."

Their food was lowered again, the same bread and celery.  James dimly wondered if they were trying to drive them insane with the near isolation and the same food over and over and over.  This would quickly grow tiring for humans, which he knew that he and Lilly were.  

She didn't complain, though, just tucked right in, and drank the glass of water, and heard her lay down again.  He agreed with that sentiment.  It wasn't really like there was anything else to do.  He lay back down as well, and if he closed his eyes, focusing just right, he could pretend that they were lying together. 

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Dunno. They didn't dim the lights or anything.  Nothing happened.  It was almost like they didn't want me to know what time of day it was.  It could've been a day already."

"Well, you'd be hungry if it had been a day," he pointed out.

"Not necessarily," Lilly said, "I haven't really been hungry at all, I'm just eating because it's here."

James frowned at that, a little concerned by her statement, though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he knew anything about the human body, not really.  "Well, it's good that you're still eating," he said, trying to be encouraging, "I want you to be able to keep your strength out, just in case we get a chance to get out of here."

She hummed.  "Yeah, we'll see about that," she said, sounding a bit dejected, and why shouldn't she?  He was starting to feel a bit down himself, and he had a feeling that he often had a little more pep in his step when it came to difficult situations.

Oh, of course, he didn't know that he would have 'pep' but based on the way he was acting right now, in this situation, he could guess.  He had a feeling he was optimistic, which pleased him greatly, because perhaps he could keep Lilly's spirits up along with his own.

Right now, though, he felt exhaustion from the torture they had afflicted on him taking over, making his eyelids grow heavy and the room to swim in a funny blur.  He wanted to call out to Lilly to tell her how tired he was and just about managed it. 

"Lilly?" He said, proud of how loud it had come out despite how unwell he was feeling. 

"Yeah?" her very response made him smile.  

"I'm... I'm a bit tired."

"I'll bet."

"Yeah.  So I'm gonna try and sleep for a little bit. I'd love to keep you company, I would, but I-"

"It's alright, James.  The way you were yellin' in there I'll bet they were doing something really awful to you.  You'd better rest."

She almost sounded like a scolding girlfriend, and he wasn't sure why, but that very thought warmed his heart.  The thought of Lilly holding that title, no matter how juvenile, was something that made him smile.  He was certainly glad she was in here with him.  Oh, that wasn't to say that he was glad she was imprisoned, quite the opposite, actually.  If she could stay as safe as possible and he be in here, he would like that.  

Lilly deserved to be safe, he realized.  She deserved to be at home with her family, presuming she had a family.  He huffed in annoyance and squeezed his eyes closed.  Yes, this was unfair, but for some reason he was certain that they would escape, because they had to, of course.  They could do it.  They could... Maybe people would tell stories about their valiant escape... Yes, of course, legends, them, they'd be legends. 

He fell asleep, sleep overtaking him in the most natural of ways, trying to heal his tortured body.  He could practically feel his heart pounding as though it was trying to escape from his chest. 

****

Lilly could tell he'd fallen asleep.  She sat in her cell, her head against the wall. Selfishly, she preferred when they slept at the same time.  When only one was awake, there was nothing to do but listen to the sound of the other's breathing, which was admittedly less than entertaining.  Of course, it was reassuring to know that he was alive.  He was alive, even after what had happened to him.  She'd heard his cry and upset and he'd still called to her trying to tell her that he was alright. 

Her heart constricted in her chest.  Somehow, he must've cared for her to try and call out to her.  She closed her eyes and felt her face contort in upset.  This wasn't _fair._ They both deserved to be happy.  And not in this prison.

She let the sound of his breath wash over her, wishing she was close enough to feel it on her skin.  She wasn't sure where these thoughts were coming from, but it was something that felt almost incredibly natural.  Like she had already been with him and they were meant to be around each other.  She tilted her head towards the wall she knew he was behind and listened to the gentle sound of his sleeping.  

Her body was exhausted from laying around and not doing anything.  She felt lethargic and unwilling to do quite literally anything, not that there was anything to do.  She whimpered a little, not on purpose, but she was just feeling so helpless.  There was nothing to remember, nothing to live for.  Maybe that's why she felt such a connection to James.  They had to lean on each other or there was nothing at all.  It was really lucky they got along. 

As if sensing that she was vulnerable, whatever being was affecting them, _torturing_ them, had another little surprise for Lilly.  A ceiling tile shot down, way faster than it would if there was food on it.  She jumped out of the way, even though she wasn't close enough for it to affect her.  

The tile shattered and the unmistakable slide of stone against stone put another one in its place.  Lilly found herself breathing hard, looking up and around to see what had happened.  The stone tile had shattered at her feet and she gulped, staring at it. 

A rumbling started next to her, to the right of her head, and she looked up, seeing a tile rumble wildly.  It shot down, skimming her shoulder.  She'd miscalculated where it had been and cried out as the skin of her arm was skinned and her scrubs ripped.  She grabbed her arm and hissed in pain before looking up in worry, seeing if any more would fall.  The tiles filled back in and it was almost impossible to tell when the next would fall. 

Any thought of James sleeping and being reassuring was gone.  Things weren't falling in his cell, and he was still breathing soundly and she breathed out a sigh of relief.  His body needed reprieve, and there was really no need for him to be awake.  She bit her lip, hoping if something hit her harder she'd be able to keep quiet, for his sake. 

Another tile started shaking, and she moved to the opposite end of the cell. To her surprise, this was an incredibly efficient dodging technique, and it worked well until the tiles stopped shaking before dropping. Not having anything to look for, her eyes barely moved from the ceiling.  As a result, she tripped over fallen debris and a tile fell on her back.  Her eyes watered with unshed tears and she cried out, unable to help it.  

Her back certainly wasn't broken, but she was having trouble standing.  Another tile landed on her arm and she struggled over the broken pieces on the ground, just wanting to get to her feet.

"Lilly?" She suddenly heard that beautiful tenor voice floating over to her, but she couldn't let it distract her.

"Yeah?" she replied, then shook her head. "I'm here."

His voice was incredibly anxious when he next spoke, "What's going on in there?"

"They're dropping the ceiling tiles," she gasped out, "One hit my arm, and my back, and oh my God!" She cried out as another one landed on her foot, resulting in a horrible cracking sound.  She cried out, a piercing scream, and she could tell she'd broken a bone. She couldn't do anything but hobble, not now, and she sobbed out in pain, almost wishing for some sort of release of death or something. 

It seemed like it was forever.  The tiles she dodged for hours with encouragement from James.  Although, she wasn't even sure it was encouragement, as she couldn't even hear his voice anymore over the blood rushing in her ears.

"Stop!" She shouted, "Stop, I'm hurt!  I can't go anymore!" 

Miraculously, it was as though someone was listening to her, because all movement of the tiles stopped, leaving Lilly laying in the middle of the debris as though it was the ruins of an ancient civilization.  She whimpered and curled in on herself, skinned body parts and cracked and bruised bones paining her greatly.

"Lilly, what are your injuries?" James asked urgently, as though it was incredibly vital. 

She wondered if he was just trying to keep her awake or something, keeping her conscious would be a good thing., right?  Awake was good. She looked over herself so she could report back to him.  "Well, I think I've a broken foot," she admitted, "Skinned arm, maybe a bruised back, " she winced as she tried to curl up further. "I don't know, I just know it's a lot."

"It's alright," he said soothingly, "Your voice sounds good.  No lethargy, so nothing hit your head.  I think you're going to be just fine, Lilly."

"Okay," she replied. She wanted to sit up, but a dart shot through the thick cell bars and landed on her neck.  Within moments, she felt her vision start to blur as the world turned around her.  She could hear James crying out, asking what had happened to her, but it was already too late.  The blackness of her subconscious climbed towards the front of her brain to pull her under, under, under.

If this was death, perhaps it wasn't so bad.

****

She woke up in a white room on a white table, her ankles and wrists chained to a hospital bed.  Maybe not death then.  She frowned and tugged on her restraints, then winced when they bit into her tender and raw skin.  

She didn't exactly know what a medial room looked like, but she had a feeling that it would look very much like this.  She looked around, at the equipment and other table that seemed to belong to someone who was currently not inhabiting it, and laid her head back against the pillows. She had not the energy nor the means to fight her way our of her predicament, she knew that much. 

Just when her body was starting to settle down from its shock, a mechanical arm came up from her feet and she cried out, fighting with renewed vigor until the thing released one of her ankle restraints, on the leg she'd wounded.  

She was a little miffed by it but let a second mechanical arm join the first as it started to set and wrap her foot. So she'd broken it.  Or to be more specific, they had broken it.  Lovely.   _Great._ She threw her head back on the pillows.  Whatever it was, they didn't want to kill them here.  She honestly doubted that she was supposed to be awake for this ordeal at all.  Even machinery had its flaws though, she remembered hearing that somewhere, and now its flaw was letting her be awake. She'd have plenty of things to tell James return, first and foremost that she was alright, and maybe they wouldn't die in this hell hole.

A sticking pain went up her leg and she winced, tugging it away from the machine, but the things continued to do its happy work, wrapping her up with many layers of what she assumed was a cast.  Once that was done, she was surprised that the machine gave her the equivalent of a little pat and sealed a larger restraint on her ankle. 

Yeah, like she could go anywhere with a bum leg.  Her heart sank at the thought. Even if she could, there would be no way to escape now. They'd just catch her and throw her right back here.  

The machine applied some sort of blue goopy cream that she had never seen before (well, not that she knew of, after all) to her skinned arms and apparently her neck. It didn't seem to have any malicious intent towards her, so she let it do its work.

It felt like hours passed as she lay there on the hospital bed, staring at the machine to make sure nothing odd happened.  Of course, she was being tended to by a robot, which was pretty odd all by itself.  She watched it, hoping it wouldn't go rouge and stab her in the throat or anything.  It seemed that Lilly was very paranoid, but she supposed that was with good reason. 

"Take me out of here," she said in what she hoped was a demanding tone.  The robot stopped and a little beady camera-eye looked at her.

"You shall not be released until your wounds have been tended to," the machine said, its voice cold and monotone, as she had expected. "Go to sleep."

"No, I'm not gonna go to sleep, you all just threw tiles at me!" She wriggled against her bonds, and the robot continued to work as if nothing had happened at all.  Maybe the thing had short term memory loss, or it was just incredibly focused on making her miserable.  Or healing her, she supposed. Either way, it wasn't fair. 

She wanted to cry out, but there was no one to cry out to.  James was back in his cell and she didn't even know remotely where she was.  She threw her head back on the pillow. "Let me _go!"_

Either she didn't sound intimidating or the robot decided she wasn't worth the time, because it didn't say anything, just continued to tend to her, patching her up until it drew up a needle from the table and held it over her head. 

"No!" She shouted, "Don't!  Get away from me with that!" She tried to guess where the thing was going to try and stab her with it, but couldn't get far enough in either direction that it would matter enough.  Finally, the syringe was filled with some sort of thick, clear fluid, and the robot stabbed her in the arm before pressing the plunger down. 

It was cold and shot through her bloodstream immediately, taking her over from the inside out.  She felt her eyelids grow heavy and fought against it, but it was really no use. It was a sedative, meant to put her to sleep, and she could tell that much.  She let out a long breath that sounded more like she was asleep than awake before for the second time, an unnatural blackness took her over. 


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up a little, bit by bit, until she swam up entirely from consciousness.  Her head felt heavy and groggy and she moaned at the slight headache, squeezing her eyes shut hard against the pain of the light outside her eyelids.  

"Lilly? Lilly?" James sounded panicked on the other side of the wall, and she heard his hand thump onto the wall.

"I'm okay," she said weakly, having trouble keeping herself conscious. 

He let out a shuddering breath, relieved that she was still alive and speaking to him.  "They took you away... I heard them do it, I thought you were dead."

"Nearly," she said weakly, still unable to open her eyes against the light.  "I'm not feeling so well."

"No, I can't imagine you are," he said, "What did they do to you?"

She shifted on her cot, where she had very clearly been placed, and covered her eyes with her palm.  "They patched me up," she said.  "I guess I broke my foot, because they gave me a cast.  And they put cream on the places my skin was kind of peeled off."

"They?" He asked, intrigued, "Who is they?  Who did you see?"

"No people," she told him regretfully.  "There was this robot that fixed me up.  It didn't really want to talk."

James made an odd sound in the back of his throat.  "It was sentient.  Well, Lilly, that tells us a couple of things."

Lilly was feeling more awake, just because of James's voice entering her space.  It enveloped her and brought her closer to awareness.  "What's it tell us?" She asked, just wanting him to keep talking.

She could practically feel him pacing around the place, using up all the space in his cell to trample around.  He finally came to stand back at the wall.  "Well, it tells us that they don't want us dead, whoever 'they' is.  They want us alive... And in a condition where we can heal from whatever torture they put upon us."

"So we're safe?"

"No, I didn't say that.  They might not be humans behind the robots and machines.  They could kill us by accident."

Lilly shuddered.  "I don't want that." She said, as though that in itself wasn't painfully obvious.  She opened her eyes slightly before deciding it was best if she just rested for a bit.  She could still feel the sedative coursing through her body, and something was making her sweat terribly.  

He must have been waiting to see if she was going to say anything else, because she wasn't and he called out anxiously "Lilly?"

"I don't feel well," she mumbled.

"That's okay, go to sleep," He said urgently. "It could be anything that they put in you making you tired."

"I have a headache." She complained, furrowing her brow in frustration. 

"I'm sorry, Lilly, really I am.  Maybe you can sleep it off.  You should try to get some rest."

She wished he were here to hold her.  The thought came from nowhere but she really did want him on the other side of that bloody wall.  She bit her lip to keep from telling him, because she felt a little vulnerable at the moment.  She curled up on her side and burrowed her face in the meager pillow, trying to get as far away from the light as possible. 

"I've slept enough," she mumbled.

"Those were all induced. You haven't gotten any proper rest today.  Your body needs a natural rem cycle to properly recover."

"How do you know all that stuff?"  She asked.

"I-" He cut himself off.  "Huh.  I don't know.  Go to sleep, Lilly."

She didn't really have the ability to fight sleep.  The sedative must've still been working on her.  That, or there was something else in her system that she wasn't fully aware of.  Her body sank into the cot and she fell asleep. 

James was panicking.  He seemed to do that every time she fell asleep.  Panic, that was.  It was really very irritating.  It was almost as though the second she fell asleep he felt as though she wasn't in the room and he needed to be closer to her.  There was an odd, primal urge to protect her that he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before. 

Of course, he didn't know for sure if he was usually so protective.  He didn't even know if he had known Lilly beforehand.  He hoped he did.  If he got out of here and found that he had had a wife before all this... Well, he wasn't really sure what he was going to do.  Whether of not he wanted to admit it, he was painfully attached to her, even after such a short period of time. 

Her voice enchanted him.  It was all he knew of her, her voice, and it was _lovely._ She always sounded as though she genuinely cared about what he was talking about, but maybe that's just because they were both rather lonely in here.  There was no one else to talk to after all, and there was no way to know that he was her first choice in these matters.  Of course, why would he be?  Just in the way she talked, he could tell that she was fascinating and could most certainly get any man in the world that she wanted.

Well, that also depended on which world they were on.  He knew there were more inhabitable planets than Earth.  How he knew that, he again, wasn't sure, but there it was.  He seemed to know a lot of things, but none of them were useful enough to get him or Lilly out of their cells. Their captors seemed to be very intent on keeping them from seeing each other, for whatever reason.  It was a very irritating reason, James thought to himself. 

There was nothing for him to do now that she had fallen asleep.  He found himself pacing and trying to shove his hands into pockets that weren't there.  He wondered if this was how it always was with him.  It seemed a bit odd to be so hyper, but he was hyped up on energy.  Despite what little they had eaten, his body was rearing to go even as hers was growing more and more tired. 

Maybe she was anemic.  That would keep her tired in even the best circumstances.  Well, now he was worried.  If she needed any sort of medication, or he did, for that matter, they'd be done for! Properly, entirely done for.  Well, maybe that was a bit dramatic.  Maybe he was a dramatic person.  That would certainly be an interesting development. 

He was cut short by his cell door swinging open.  He remembered the spikes that shot up the last time he had refused to leave, and walked slowly to the entrance of the door, feeling hesitant and vulnerable.  He wanted to make the walk to what was certainly the room of torture just a bit slower.  He was unnerved and felt his heart beating faster.  It upset him that whenever his heart rate picked up, it was almost as though someone was hammering inside his chest four beats at a time.  

When he made it out, he looked to his left.  The door was blue this time.  James furrowed his brows and walked towards the door, now curious more than afraid.  He stood before the door and it slid open, welcoming him without really welcoming him.  

Inside, the room was blue, walls, ceiling and floor, and in the middle of the room a lighter blue chair that looked like one from a dentist's office.  The fact that he kept remembering things like that made him wonder when he was going to remember things about himself.  

The intent of the room was clear: He was supposed to sit in the chair.  He watched it with uncertainty before remembering the spikes.  Even if he didn't want to do anything, go in there, they would force him.  So, he steeled his nerves and clenched his fists at his sides, glad, at least, that Lilly would be asleep so she wouldn't have to listen to his screams. 

He walked into the room and sat in the chair, wincing when the door slid shut with a sharp sound.  When he sat in the seat his wrists were immediately bound against the arms of the chair.  He blew out a sigh.  Alright, so they were probably going to shock him, right?  That had to be what this was for.  He braced himself, but relaxed when a hole opened up the floor, pushing something up from below. 

It was a robot, and if James had to guess, it wasn't exactly the same as the one that Lilly had been taken care of by.  It was a humanoid, with a pointy face and two glowing blue eyes.  The whole thing was plated in silver, and it was clear that they were dealing with a higher end society, wherever and whenever that was.  

"Patient 23215," the robot said. 

"Patient?" James furrowed his brows.  "No, I think you've got this wrong.  I'm a _prisoner_ here."

The robot looked down and then back up. "Patient 23215," it repeated.  

James lowered his eyes to where the robot had glanced on itself.  Its chest had a panel that had just opened, showing a screen that sort of seemed to be taking encrypted notes about the conversation.  Given there were only three lines on the screen, James came to a conclusion and furrowed his brow. 

"Who are you reporting to?" James asked, enunciating slowly, just in case that was the problem here.

"Patient, there is only one sentient being to be asking the questions in this room, and I believe that is me."

James raised his eyebrows.  "Oh!  So you're here to interrogate me," he said.  He tugged on his bonds.  "So what are these for?"

"To keep you exactly where we need you to be," the robot replied.

The very thought of being kept "exactly where someone needed him to be" was really quite unnerving.  James curled his fingers into his palms and stared at the robot, trying to figure out exactly what to say.

"Where are we?" He asked abruptly, hoping to actually get a response from the machine before him.

A little shock went through him and he winced. Well, it looked like he had been right about the electric chair.  They didn't want him asking questions.  He'd had a warning.  He bit his lips to keep himself from talking anymore and waited fro the robot to say anything. 

"What do you remember?" It asked.

"Nothing about myself," he responded honestly, "I can remember places, and stories, but not how I'm connected to them, or what they mean to me."  He stopped, hesitating, and then added, "And people are completely gone from my memory."

"That is good," the robot said, more text streaming across his chest as he spoke.  "You are not to remember anything."

Oh, how he wanted to ask why not.  'Why not?'  Why couldn't he know if he was married, if he had a family?  He huffed out a frustrated breath and watched the robot.  It stood still for a few moments and the text kept flowing across the screen, catching up with the events. 

"Have you spoken to your cell mate?"

"Yes," James said, "But I don't have a cell mate. She's in the cell next to mine, but we've never seen each other."

"Does she remember?"

James shook his head furiously, "No.  No, she doesn't remember anything.  We seem to have the same condition.  The condition you put us in, I might add."

"You may not add," the robot replied, its voice still stiff and monotone.  "The two of you are not here to add.  In fact, you may and should do far, far less than that."

"I want to know why I'm here," James said firmly, not phrasing it as a question on purpose, hoping to avoid the shock.  

"Now, you're calling yourself James here, are you not?"  It was ignoring him, this stupid bloody robot was _ignoring him._ He set his jaw and tried to calm himself down before he said anything. 

"Yes, Lilly and I have decided that those are the names we are going to go by.  We can't just go on without names, that's the easiest way to go mad."

"James," the robot replied.  "I shall address you as James."

"Wait, you know my real name!" James accused, leaning forward.  "What is it?"

"No one knows your real name, James," the robot replied.  "Lilly, as you call her, is another story."

James pursed his lips and wondered what the robot could possibly mean by that.  Did he not have a name, in his real life?  That was a disturbing thought.  Well, it would seem that at least Lilly had a name.  He wished he could ask for it, so he could give it to her, but selfishly, he didn't want to be shocked anymore.  

"Lilly isn't a part of this."

"Both of you are very much involved," the robot scolded.  "Both of you are here for reasons that will be revealed to you in due time.  For now, you will answer my questions, is that clear?"

James could not bring it in himself to reject the notion of obedience.  He couldn't, could he?  He'd be sitting here forever if he did.  "Yes.  I'll answer."

The robot processed for a bit, the text catching up, rushing furiously across the screen and finally the robot gave a jerky nod.  "Scanning complete.  You are completely healthy."

"Okay, good.  That's good."

"What have you and 'Lilly' discovered about your pasts?"

James swallowed hard. "Nothing," he said honestly.  "I thought we were being watched, I thought that you guys would know everything about what we were talking about.  You don't."

"We do not listen in on the patients.  We watch.  There is no sound."  The robot processed again.  "Why did you refuse to leave your cell?  We were forced to deploy the spikes."

Oh, now _this_ question James knew the answer to and was ready to pounce on with both hands outstretched.  "Lilly had been tortured the day before, shocked over and over. Surely you know something about that," he said harshly.  "Is it any wonder that I didn't want to leave after my own door opened?"

An accidental question, but a question none the less.  He was shocked, and he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out.  Lilly needed to sleep after her ordeal, there was no reason for her to be awakened by his upset.  He felt his breath coming faster as his heart rate sped up.   More, now than ever, he wanted _out._

"You did it to save yourself.  What if Lilly had been tortured instead?"

"I... I don't know," James said honestly.  "I don't know her, but I suppose I would've gone in the room that was presented to me, I wouldn't..." he trailed off and bit the inside of his cheek to bring himself back down to Earth.  Or, well, whatever planet they were on.  "I wouldn't let her get hurt."

"You heard her cries in the room, did you not?" The robot asked, its voice more impersonal and bland than ever. 

"Yes, she cried out," James said through gritted teeth, his legs tensing with the urge to run until he was free of this place.  "She was being shocked until she passed out, of _course_ she cried out!"

"There is no need to shout, Patient," the robot replied.  "I think it would be best if you kept your wits about you, do you not?"

He didn't reply.  He didn't have a lot left, no dignity, no pieces of himself.  He didn't even know himself or anything about himself, if he was honest. He cleared his throat.  "Sure, if it'll keep me alive another day."

"It will."

There was more quiet as the scanning on the robot's chest continued, running through the screen.  James watched it, nearly mesmerized by the appearance of it, it was just so foreign and he felt the unmistakable urge to look further into the machinery of this creature.  A little beep sounded and the robot nodded, as though it had been spoken to. 

"Ah, yes.  James, you will be very important soon.  You should not worry about yourself."

"Lilly."  He wanted to ask about her, but the only way to discuss her would be to phrase it as a statement, which he was really getting rather good at. 

"Lilly." the robot replied. 

"Her safety," James demanded.

"No one's safety is guaranteed, James," the robot said.  "Of course, you must understand that.  Certainly, certainly."

James groaned in frustration.  "I want to know about her safety."

"Lilly.  Patient 23216.  Currently, she sleeps.  She sleeps soundly, in the rem cycle.  She worries in her sleep.  Are you satisfied?"

"For now.  Though I was hoping to hear about her long term safety, I'm glad to know that you lot aren't out attacking her while I'm in here."

"We have not attacked you."

A burst of laughter escaped John's throat and he struggled in his seat. "Haven't attacked us!  Now, that is completely rich, you... You... _Machine._ You could've killed Lilly!  You could've killed me!  our safety isn't assured here, so I'm going to worry about myself and I'm going to worry about her because in the end we're probably going to be dead!" 

He fell back in his chair, breathing heavily. He felt the heat of anger in his cheeks and wished he could thrash out.  He felt fight in him, wanted to throw something that he definitely couldn't throw.  There was nothing he could, anyway. 

"I sense you are in a state of being that is not making you subjective for questioning.  I will return to you when you are in more of a state of mind to be helpful to the cause you are here for.  Until then, you may return to your room and ingest sustenance.  Goodnight."

"Oh, well at least I know it's nighttime," James groused as the robot's chest scanned and it disappeared into the floor where it had come from.

The wrist bonds released James and he tore from the room immediately, not wanting to be in that room for even a moment longer.  he rubbed his wrists, trying to get the blood flow back into them.  All the fist-clenching he'd been doing and the squeezing his bonds had doing were really not conducive to good circulation. 

He looked up to see that there were still bars keeping him from Lilly.  He growled in frustration and stalked over to the bars, wrapping his hands around the thick bars.  His fingertips didn't even reach halfway around. 

There was no way to explain it; he had to see her.  For some reason, he needed to see her, to reassure him, after that cryptic interrogation, that she was real.  He hadn't just dreamt her up, had he?  Of course, he reasoned, a robot couldn't pretend that she existed, and it had spoken of her.  

He let his head fall against he bars, feeling so close to her, yet so far away that he would never, ever be able to reach her.  He stood there for a moment, his hands and forehead on the bars, until a slow burning sensation started to push into his skin.  He jumped back.  They'd just burned him for trying to get too close to her. 

He looked down at his hands.  No marks.  It was just a warning.  Feeling quite resigned, he walked into his cell and heard the door slam shut with intense finality to it.  He sat down on his cot and folded his hands onto his knees.  He was waiting.  Honestly, what for, he didn't know.  But he would wait. 

He would wait.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lilly woke up, it was dark in the room and there was a tile with her meager dinner on it.  This time, instead of water, here was a glass of milk.  She wondered if her captives were realizing that they weren't giving her enough nutrients and were trying to get her just a little bit more. 

The milk tasted odd.  It had almost a chemical tang to it, but she shrugged it off.  Perhaps this was just how milk tasted?  It wasn't like she could remember, not really.  She blew out her cheeks and settled her leg out in front of her, eyeing her cast.  She could walk on it, she'd established that, but it was uncomfortable and she resented it.

She ate slowly in the dark, hearing humming in the distance.  She didn't know what it was, but somehow it was comforting, and she let herself bask in it.  After she'd eaten and the grogginess of sleep let her go, she turned her head towards James's cell, as though she could see him through the white wall if she looked hard enough.  All the 'one-color' business was enough to drive her just a bit spare.  She was probably already headed that way, she groused to herself.  

"Lilly?" She heard his quiet voice come over to her, like he was afraid to wake her.

"I'm here," she replied.

"Oh, good." He paused, "How's your leg?"

"It's okay.  It doesn't hurt.  Do you think I've got painkillers?"

He made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat.  "I really couldn't tell you.  My best guess is yes, seeing as how there's no pain."  She heard him get up and walk about the room.  "I don't see any vents."

"What would there be vents for?" She asked.

"To filter in an airborne painkiller."  She heard something hit the bars to his cell.  "Nothing over on the opposite wall either," he said.  "How are we even getting any air in here?"

He seemed really genuinely puzzled, and it made her giggle. "Dunno. Do you have food in there?"

"Yes," James replied. "Do you?"

"Yeah," she said, and glanced at the milk.  "Did you get anything different?"

He was slow to reply, but he finally said "No.  Did you?"

"I got some milk instead of water."

"Wanna trade?"

She laughed.  "If only it were possible."  She took another sip of it. "S'kinda metallic though.  I mean, I don't think I really know what milk tastes like, but I don't know if it's like this."

"I can't really help you out there," James replied, settling down to eat.  "You can always throw up if you need to.  We were graced with these lovely toilets."

"I'm sure there are prisons that don't have such luxuries," she said, continuing the banter.  

"Oh, certainly, we are in the crème de la crème of prisons," James said with mock certainty.  

"I guess we are kinda lucky," Lilly replied, suddenly serious.  "You know.  We have have beds.  I doubt some people are so lucky.  And they're actually comfortable."

He chuckled, a low sound that shot right through her.  "I have to wonder if you always look for the positive," he said, "I hope you don't."

"I hope I don't too," she replied.  "Bloody annoying, that."

They both laughed, then, and they fell into silence.  It was almost like being on date.  A really weird date, of course, where you can't see your date, but you really, really want to.  She thought about asking him what he looked like, but for all she knew, she had someone outside of here, and so did he.  It was really best that both of them keep their mouths shut about the whole thing.  The worst thing would be to accidentally be unfaithful.  

She drained her milk and finished the crusty bread and piece of celery, as per usual, and began pacing around the room. It was almost easy to forget she had a cast on, until James reminded her that she should probably be taking it easy on her foot.  

"Yeah, wouldn't want to tire myself out," she joked, sitting on the edge of her cot.  Her body was feeling energized, and somewhere in the back of her head she felt alert, but almost as though her filter wasn't there. 

"I feel funny," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Sick?" James asked.

"No, no, not sick, just like..." She stopped, unable to put a finger on precisely what was wrong with her.  For all she knew, there was nothing _wrong._ Maybe she was allergic to milk and was now paying the price.  "I just wanna... Talk."

"You can talk," he replied, "I'll listen."

Her head fell back against the wall with a loud thunk.  "You've got a really nice voice," she drawled, then her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said.  "I didn't mean to say that!" she shouted, covering her mouth with both hands. 

"Lilly, are you alright?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm fine.  I wish you could come in here.  I'm really very lonely."

He paused, hesitating.  "Well, me too, if I'm honest.  But what do you... Are you okay?"

"I don't know!" She panicked, "I can't say anything that I-wait no, that's not it, I have to say everything that comes into my head.  I just want to talk and talk and talk and James, shut me up!"

"I don't know if I can," he replied, seeming a little bewildered by the whole thing. "That's remarkable.  The milk. You said it tasted like chemicals."

"Yeah, but for all we know milk could just taste like chemicals!  We don't know anything, James!" She whined, "Except you know all those lovely stories about those lovely planets.  I want you to take me to one someday, James, promise you will."

"I promise," he said, but he was quiet for another moment. "I'm trying to think of something that could cause this."

"How are you supposed to know?" She asked, "It's not like you can remember anything from before, not specifically."

"Yes, but for some reason I remember more than you do."  He started pacing, and the sound was enough to drive her mad.  It sounded over and over, like a really annoying drumbeat in the face of her panic, and she groaned. 

He only got out the syllable 'tru-' before the monotone voice cut him off again.

"Report to session," the voice said, and Lilly's bars swung open, releasing her and barring her from James once again.  

"You'd better go, Lilly, or they'll shoot spikes in there too," James said regretfully. 

Lilly furrowed her brows. "What does it mean by 'session'?" She asked, confused.  "Session of what?"

"I can't even pretend to know, Lilly.  They interrogated me while you were asleep, maybe it's that."

Her voice was quiet and timid, "Does it hurt?"

"Just don't ask any questions and you'll be alright," he said tenderly.  "Now, hop to, before you get in trouble."

"Report to session," the voice repeated, booming across their cells and almost making Lilly's teeth vibrate in her head.  She started to limp towards the door. 

"I wish I could see you," she said, "Then maybe I could be brave."

"You're already brave," James replied affectionately.  "Now, go on."

She left the room, going out to turn to her right and see a purple door, still with no knob, where her torture room door had been.  She furrowed her brows and walked towards it.  The door slid open for her and let her in, making her no less unsure. 

In the middle of the room was a purple chair that was a hair lighter than the rest of the royal purple room.  It looked almost like a throne and she furrowed her brows.  If that didn't classify as odd, she really didn't know what was.  That was weird.  

It was clear what she was supposed to do, though.  Get up, and get into the chair.  She swallowed hard and hobbled up the singular step that led to the chair.  Upon sitting in it, she found that it was very push and comfortable, but it looked like it had been taken from a fantasy world.  It appeared as though it had been built so that shadows would appear to have no affect on it.  Everything about that chair was the same hue, the same as the walls, floor, and ceiling were all the same. 

The second she got comfortable, restraints came up to bind her hands to the arms of the chair.  She panicked momentarily, then realized that her feet had been left free.  Well, that simply meant that she was meant to stay put in the chair. They weren't going to hurt her, just as James had said.  She blew out a sigh of relief and waited for something to happen. 

"Welcome, Patient 23216," a voice boomed from overhead.  She stared at the intrusion and stared around, looking for the source of the voice and not finding one.  The very thought sent her back into panic.  Someone could be behind the high backed throne and she would never know.  She struggled against her bonds.

"Be still, Patient," the voice said, its robotic qualities cutting into her ears. 

She was still, only out of fear.  "I'm not a patient!" she shouted, then gasped at her own cheek.  She couldn't stop herself!  Why couldn't she stop herself?  she bit both her lips, nearly drawing blood in an effort to keep quiet. 

"Patient 23216, our files would say otherwise," the voice said.  "You will answer the questions you are given. You were given an inhibitor to release your mind.  Do you understand?"

"No, not really," she replied honestly, and then winced.  She had meant to say yes just so she could get on with the whole thing, but she'd blurted out the truth instead.

"You were given a truth serum when you left the medical wing of the facility," the voice said, "You will tell the whole truth.  No lies.  We will discover them.  You will answer the questions we ask.  Are you clear on that, Patient?"

"Yes," she replied honestly, understanding now.  Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. Truth serum.  Somehow in the back of her mind, she'd had a feeling that she had heard of that before.  She could guess what it was, but of course, there was no certainty behind it.  She was trapped now, in her own mind, forced to blurt out whatever came to her mind and was true. 

"Do you know anything about yourself?"

"No."

"Do you know anything about your neighbor?"

"He's not my neighbor, he's my cellmate!" Lilly shouted.  "And no, we're both clueless, which I'm sure is what you wanted!"  She nearly spat, but she managed to keep a reign on her actions. 

"You must calm yourself, Patient," the voice scolded.  "The panicking will do you no good.  Now.  Do you believe that you are under any delusions of your identity?"

Lilly didn't understand the question, but remembered what James had said about asking questions.  She bit her lip. "Uh.  No.  I don't know anything about myself and I haven't given myself an identity.  I have wondered if I have a family, but I haven't made one up or anything."

"That is good," the voice said, in what she was sure was supposed to be a rewarding tone but instead felt condescending.

"It's not good!" Lilly stomped her feet, because she could, because she had control over them.  "I want to see my family! I want to go home!"

"Calm yourself, Patient, it is simply the serum removing your filter.  That does not give you the right to shout, do you understand?"

"Yes," Lilly replied, knowing that it was the only way to keep things going. 

It seemed that James had been right.  They wouldn't do anything to her unless she asked a question.  She'd been good so far, but she was afraid that the words would just burst out of her without her permission.  

"You know not which planet you are from, is that true?" the voice asked. 

Lilly felt her heart sink.  She'd had a feeling of where she was from, but that wasn't an answer.  She didn't know exactly, not enough to say something that was certain.  She wanted to know where she was from, she really did. That was the most important thing about herself, and she didn't know it.  

"No," she whispered.

"What species are you?"

"Human."

"Correct."

Lilly fidgeted uncomfortably.  "I'm allowed to know my species," she protested, "I still have rights."

"It was inevitable that you would know your species," the voice replied.  "Your friend believes he knows his species as well."

"He's human."

"If you say so, Patient."

The voice, though monotone, sounded like it was trying to appease her.  She sagged in her chair. She'd take what she could get.  Anything to get out of the room, even just to go back to her cell.  She furrowed her brows at it, feeling anger come up from her toes.  

"I do say so, and he says so too." Lilly wriggled in her chair some more.  "Let me out!"

"Now, then, shall I ask my final question?"

She let her head fall back against the throne, feeling it bounce lightly in the plushness of it.  She didn't know if she was ready.  She bit her lip and tried to force some sort of answer out of herself.  The machine seemed to be patient, of course it was, it was a patient, programmed to ask her specific questions on specific things, right?  It had to be.  There wasn't a person behind there, of course there wasn't.  It was a stupid, idiot machine!  She could handle a message, a _question_ from a machine.  Shed finally nodded to the disembodied voice. 

"Yeah, okay, I'm ready."

"Do you, Lilly, as you call yourself, believe that you are insane?"

Lilly sat bolt upright.  What sort of question was that?  "No!" She shouted, "Of course I'm not insane!  As far as I know and as far as I _have_ known, I'm just a person!  A person who just wants to go home!  Please let me go home!"

Tears were streaming down her face as the truth serum finally let her be honest with herself.  She was broken, although brave.  She cried, wanting to wipe her face off but unable to, the tears finding their way down her cheeks and dripping onto the pants of her scrubs.  She just wanted to go home, even though she didn't know where home was.  

"I'm just tired, okay?"  She whimpered.  She was shocked with electric sparks shot up from her inner wrists and to her chest, and she cursed loudly as she realized that she had technically asked a question.  "You give us bread and celery, people need more than that! Our bodies are getting tired, well, mine is anyway." She leaned back, curling her legs up onto the seat.  "I want to go back home."

"I am sorry, but we cannot send you home," the voice said in response, and she didn't detect any sort of remorse from it.  

"I think James must want to go home, too," she tried to curl in further upon herself but couldn't quite manage it with her wrists still bound.  She blinked away tears as the thought she had been trying not to obsess over crowded loudly into her mind.  "He must have a wife, a family.  He's so... Good, too good for me.  No, I'm not crazy.  And neither is he."

She closed her eyes painfully, almost wanting to die.  She was so miserable, so drained.  If this was her existence now, this torture and interrogation, than she didn't want it.  Even if John was next to her, she would rather die than sit around like this for the rest of her life.  It was really quite unfair.

"Your session for today is over," the voice said.  The bonds on her wrists released her and the door slid open.  She couldn't bring herself to move for a moment, instead staring blandly out the door straight to the bars that separated her from James. 

"I wanna see him," she whispered.  "It would be worth it, just to see him.  I've never felt a human touch, not that I can remember.  I think.. I think I'd like it.  Just to hold somebody for a moment." She curled up further on the chair, the tears flowing anew.  She wished that the serum would wear off so she could hide her feelings under optimism as she was used to doing.  

"Lilly?  Lilly, I heard the door open, are you alright?"

His voice lifted her in a way that she couldn't explain.  She got to her feet slowly, feeling soreness in her wrists. "Yeah," she called out, her voice rough from the crying, even if she hadn't been loud about it.  "I'm here."  She walked out from the room, following his voice blindly. 

"Blimey, Lilly, it felt like you were in there forever."

She felt her face crumple at the worry in his voice. "I want to see you," she said softly.  "Just for a moment, James, I'm so lonely."

"I know, Lilly, I want to see you too."

Hanging her head, she walked into her room and winced with a sort of odd resignation as the bars to her cell slammed shut behind her.  She wasn't sure how much longer she could take this for.  How much longer before she literally died of loneliness?

She sat down on her cot and waited for something to happen.  She flexed her foot and was frustrated by the fact that she still felt no pain. She wanted to feel it.  She knew there were different kinds of pain, but she'd only felt one of them.  Part of her thought that she must be missing out.  All humans felt pain after all.  

"There will be a joint session with both of you tomorrow," the disembodied voice addressed them again.  "However, we have decided it is best for both of you to not see each other just yet, you are not safe to be in one another's presence."

"So you'll let us see each other?" Lilly got to her feet and shuffled a bit around her cast.

"When you are deemed healthy enough to do so."

James hummed happily. "Well, that means we'll get to see each other," he said.  The lights dimmed, and suddenly cried out as though he'd made the biggest discovery known to mankind.

"What, what is it?" Lilly asked, wishing she could see the happy look on his face.  

"Lilly, we're not being held captive here," he said lowly, something dangerous in his voice.

"Oh, really?" Lilly put her hands on her hips.  "So being held in a barred cell and being let out only to be interrogated and tortured is not imprisonment?  Please, then, tell me where we are?"

"Are they calling you 'Patient'?" he asked, as though her truth-serum induced outburst hadn't happened at all.

"Yeah," she said, lifting her shoulder, "What about it?"

"Well, they don't think we're safe enough to see each other, they're asking us questions, they're doing... Lilly, they were performing shock therapy on you.  Some sort of heat resistance therapy on me.  They have us in therapy sessions..." he trailed off, and although Lilly thought she knew what he was going to say, she needed him to say it, needed the reassurance. 

She sat down on the cot again, so heavily that the springs cried out in protest.  "So what does all that mean, James?"

"It means that we're not in a prison.  We're in a mental hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly's heart plunged down into her feet.  A mental hospital.  They were sick.  She didn't feel sick, at any rate.  She didn't think there was anything wrong with her, but she supposed they thought they did.  

"They asked if I thought I was insane," she whispered, as all the pieces clicked into place for her.  She felt cold, and she wrapped her arms around herself, wishing James was there to hold her.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," he whispered.  "I wish I could fix this.  I wish-" He groaned in frustration.  "But it seems like they intend to keep us here.  Maybe if they think we're 'better', whatever that is, they'll let us go."

Lilly chewed on the inside of her cheek worriedly.  This was disconcerting all by itself, and she didn't know what to make of it. Obviously, whoever had captured them thought that they were somehow mental, whether they were actually crazy or just had some sort of disorder.

The thought struck her like a blow to the chest.  She didn't think that she was crazy. There was no evidence in her behavior, aside from the sort of 'crazy' that made her attracted to the man in the cell next to her, even though she'd never seen him.  But she wasn't going to tell him that, of course.  He couldn't know that she was crazy, unless he already thought she was and he was just talking to her to keep from going insane from loneliness himself. 

She shot to her feet and began pacing the room, running her hands through her hair, working gently through the knots.  She was aware of the fact that she smelled and that her hair was dirty and disgusting and greasy and _God,_ she just wanted to be gone from this place. 

Her heart pounded in her chest.  She felt that perhaps she shouldn't be having such a strong reaction to this, but maybe it was appropriate.  Maybe it was normal.  They were crazy, and she'd just found out.  It was that simple, even if she didn't want to believe it was. 

"Lilly?"

James's voice came to her like a beacon of light (that she couldn't see, of course) and she turned to look at the wall that so cruelly held him from her.  Oh, now she couldn't bear to talk to him, because he wasn't crazy.  She could tell that, just on the way he talked, the sounds of his motions.  He was one hundred percent stable, locked up with an insane girl.

She slumped down the wall to the floor, leaning her head back against it, fancying that she could feel James's presence behind her.  Her eyes fell closed as she heard him shuffle towards her.  If this was wasn't between them, he could put his hand on her shoulder, or hold her close.  She let herself imagine it, ignoring the real man, now that she knew that he was far too good for her.  He wanted to speak again, she could tell.  Oh, could this man talk. And he wanted to talk to her.

"Lilly?" He called out again, much closer now, she could almost feel his breath on her ear. 

"Yeah," she said dully, not even a question.  There was nothing to fight.  Not anymore.  They just had to be whatever version of normal that these people were looking for, and then they could go home, wherever home was.  Would they ever remember?  Maybe they were held there indefinitely.  For all they knew, they could be wiping their memories every few days to keep their hope alive.  How long had they been here?  Weeks?  Months?  Years??

"It'll be alright," James cut off her mental ramblings, his tone gentle, caressing her through the cold wall.  "I'm not so sure that we're crazy, you know."

"We're in a mental hospital," she shot back. "How could we, or at least one of us, be anything else?"

"Because these aren't humans we're dealing with, at least, I don't think so," James replied.  "Wait, do you think you are?  Crazy that is."

She shrugged before remembering her fantasies were in her head and he couldn't actually see her.  "Yeah," she said softly.  "I don't think you are.  You're brilliant, you must be, just on your deduction and the way you speak.  I'm clumsy and stupid and that's the only explanation!" 

Somewhere along the way she'd started shouting.  She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, dropping her forehead to her kneecaps. It was resignation is what it was, and no one was going to pull her out of it. 

She would stop fighting.  She'd do exactly as the robots asked.  She would play her part to get out of here, maybe James would get out too.  Maybe she would meet him.  She waited for him to say something and only heard his breathing for several minutes.  To her, that must have meant that he agreed with her, that she was crazy.  She blew out her cheeks and tucked further into herself, wondering if she could roll herself tight enough to disappear. 

"I don't think you're crazy," he said softly.

"You must," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the fabric of her scrubs. 

"I don't!" he said indignantly.  More shuffling happened on his side, and she wondered absently what it was.  "I don't think you're crazy.  You're brilliant. You speak like a woman of the world, and might I add that your voice is completely lovely." 

She giggled at the compliment. "I wish we weren't alone." She said. 

"Well, we're really not," he said, trying to convince her.  "I've got you, and you've got me, even if there's a bloody wall between us.  You've got that?"

Her heart felt lifted by his determined tone.  She smiled. "Okay," she whispered.

"We do this together," he continued, as though he hadn't heard her.  "I don't want to do it without you.  Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't stop fighting, I couldn't bear it."

She bit her lip, her brows furrowed in worry.  "Yeah," she said softly, "Okay, I promise, I'll keep fighting."

He blew out a breath, almost as though he'd been holding it, and fell to the floor.  "Well, good, I'm glad.  Because we're rather good together, you and I, don't you think?"

"I do."

"You still think you're crazy."

"It's nearly a fact, James. There's no reason to be in a mental hospital unless something is... Wrong here.  You know?  Wrong _up there."_

"No, no, no, you don't get to say that.  I think humans can sense when another person is a bit unhinged, don't you?  And I don't sense anything from you.  If you were crazy, I wouldn't want to get closer to you."

She sat up straight at that and her eyes widened.  "You what?"

He swore.  "I didn't meant to say that, to make you uncomfortable."

"It's alright, James.  I wish you were closer."

"Oh, well good. Then we'll get through this therapy session together tomorrow, yeah?  You and me."

"You and me," she agreed. 

That night, or at least, what they thought of as night, he told her stories of far away places, some that existed and some that even he was sure that he made up.  She fell asleep curled up against the wall instead of on her cot, listening to the sound of his voice.

****

They were awakened by a loud call the next morning.  It was the same monotone voice that they had been hearing for the past few days, calling out to them, booming and intrusive. 

"Your joint session will now begin.  Exit your cells and follow the path."

Lilly had a crick in her neck and back from sleeping on the floor and winced as she got to her feet.  She heard James rise on the other side of the wall and for a moment, felt safe.  She started to walk towards her open cell and hesitated for just a moment before remembering what happened to James when he had resisted and walking through. 

The door to her right was green now, dark green, and that was the only way she knew that it wasn't one of the sinister things she had already seen.  The colors matched up with the things that happened inside the room.  She walked to the door and it slid open nearly violently.  

She jolted back but swallowed heavily before walking through the door.  It was a path, winding hallways instead of a square room.  The voice had told them to follow the path, and she assumed that James had something much the same on his side.  

His door was open. 

She turned and ran to the bars that kept them from each other's rooms. "James!" She called out. 

She could see him, just a bit, through the intentionally thick bars.  He had dark hair.  He had dark hair and a skinny build and he was lovely, from what she could see of him.  He turned around and she found that he had dark eyes and a chiseled face.  He approached her at the bars, quickly, his feet carrying him right to her. 

He peered through the bars.  "Hello," he said, and his face matched his body and even though they couldn't _really_ see each other, it was magic.

"Hello," she replied, beaming up at him.  

He reached his hand in between the bars, only making it to the bases of his fingers before they couldn't push in any further.  She laced their fingers together and she couldn't stop smiling.  This, human touch, was quite possibly one of the most powerful things in the world.  

"You're lovely," he breathed.

"Oh, thanks.  I don't really know what I look like," she laughed sheepishly, focusing on the hair on his knuckles. 

"You're blonde," he told her.  "Your eyes are like whiskey.  You're lovely."

She could feel herself blushing as she peered up at him.  "You're very handsome," she told him quietly.

"Oh, am I?" He teased.

She laughed and shook her head.  "Yeah.  You've got dark hair.  And dark eyes.  And I dunno, a good nose."

"A good nose," he sniffed and squeezed her fingers a little tighter.  "I think I can work with that." 

She giggled as he pulled part of her hand through the bars and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Best get on with this, then," he said softly.

She reluctantly released his hand and he did the same, letting their fingers trail along each other before she turned to walk towards the hallway.

"Good bum, too!" he shouted, and she blushed hotly and laughed before taking off.  

Her knuckles tingled where he'd kissed them, and she felt spurred on to run down the hallway.  When she came to the end of the green winding-ness of it, she landed in a room that seemed similar to the room she had been in the day before, with the throne in the middle, except it was green this time.  

"No soundproofing, I hope," she heard James shout, and she blew out her cheeks in relief.

"What does your room look like?" She asked, wondering if they were different.

"It's green, dentist's chair in the middle," James replied.

"Oh," She blinked. "I've a throne.  Mine's green too, though."

"Huh," James was quiet for a moment.  "Maybe you're royalty, outside of this place?  That's possible, isn't it?"

"I suppose it would be."

"Take a seat, Patients."

Lilly found that it was probably best to comply in this situation.  She sat down in the throne and the shackles closed around her once more, keeping her wrists contained.  Just as she was restrained, she heard the sound of an opening hatch and hissing air come through.  Lilly felt her eyes widen.

"James?" She called out, fighting against the restraints and making them rub painfully against her skin.  

"I'm here, Lilly." He said, but his voice was decidedly less calm.

"They're pumping something into my room," She said, trying not to sound as anxious as she felt. 

James didn't say anything, making her feel incredibly nervous, until he finally said, "They're giving it to me too.  I think it's the truth serum.  It is the therapy session, after all."

"Why didn't they do it to you when they talked to you?" Lilly asked, puzzled. 

"Probably because they thought I would comply simply on the grounds that we hadn't been given any sessions beforehand.  I didn't know what was going on, I had nothing to hide.  you, on the other hand, knew what I had done, or gone through."

It was a logical explanation, one that made her feel far better since she could understand the logic behind it. She nodded to herself, trying to calm down.  "You're right," she said, more under control, "That makes sense."

"I rather think it does."

"Patients," the voice boomed from overhead.  "Do you know why you are here?"

"We have an idea," James spoke up before Lilly had a chance, and she had to think about what would happen if he did that every time to try and protect her.  They didn't even know what he would be protecting her _from_ but he seemed to be the sort that would do just that. The thought was almost worrying.  She chewed at her bottom lip and waited for a response from the robot or entity or person that they hadn't seen hide nor hair of since they'd woken up with no memories. 

"Pray tell, what is your idea?" The voice asked. 

It was then that Lilly knew they weren't dealing with robots. Even if the voice was monotone, the dialect and words it chose were things that a sentient being would choose.  It was a person, or at the very least, an alien.  She wanted to share that information with James but didn't want to risk what would happen if she just shouted it out.  So instead she spoke up before James could again.

"We're in a hospital.  We're being treated."  She said.

"A mental facility, perhaps," James agreed.  "And a very clean one at that."

The compliment didn't seem to make it very far with the voice, as it replied, "You have deducted wisely.  And do either of you know why you have come to be in such a position?"

"No," both James and Lilly answered honestly.  Lilly could feel the serum working through her blood.  She was under the influence, and so was James.  They were rather trapped in the truth, and would continued to be as such until they left the room.  The hissing was still prominent, pumping into the closed off room until Lilly worried that she wouldn't have any oxygen left after too long. 

"We would tell you your diagnosis, but your files have proved that you are both incredibly cunning individuals," the voice told them, snapping Lilly out of her reverie.  "You try to outsmart instead of accepting, and if we told you your diagnosis, you would no doubt try to outsmart our systems instead of trying to get better."

"But you took our memories," Lilly replied, her voice soft.  "We... We need those, it's part of who we are."

"Your memories hindered your progress.  We know that after years and years of trials on the subject.  They are not gone, but blocked, and you will not receive them until you are cured."

She heard a gentle thud from the other room and could only guess that James had hit his head on the back of his chair in frustration, which, really, was so very him.  He sighed heavily and spoke up.  "So what are we supposed to do?"

He grunted in pain and she heard the spark of electricity that was certainly climbing up his arms and through his bones at that very minute. Lilly cried out for him but the voice cut her off.

"Do not question the methods," the voice boomed, "You will follow our instructions and answer our questions.  You are to ask none of your own.  Is that clear?"

Both Lilly and James muttered 'yes' quietly, their own resoluteness drained from them.  There was no choice.  They had no fight to fight, because no matter which angle they took it from, they wouldn't win, and whoever was behind this knew that.

Lilly knew it wasn't right.  Somehow, in her mind, which was fogged by the serum, she knew they were being abused.  This had to be abuse.  Not asking questions, no freedom of the mind?  They were being controlled with some sort of airborne serum, for God's sake!  They didn't even know the proper word for it because what they knew was so limited!  It was cruel and Lilly could feel a fiery, revolting spirit come up inside her.   _This_ was who she was, even if she didn't know who that was just yet.

"Now, your first question is this, and consider your answers carefully: Do you wish to know who you are?"

"Yes," Lilly and James both answered, and this time Lilly too felt the bolts shoot up her arm. 

"That wasn't wrong!" Lilly shouted.  "You're making us tell the truth and then punishing us for it!"

"The patient will hush!" The voice shouted back, and somehow, not knowing where it was made it one hundred times more intimidating.  Lilly shrunk back in her seat, the plush back of it curling around her shoulders and arms, but she didn't feel any safer.

"Do you have any recollection of who you are?" Was the next question.  Both Lilly and James, of course, answered with negative responses. 

"What do you know of each other?"

They each took turns saying what little they knew about each other's appearance, and Lilly found herself flushing with how James described her.  He thought she was lovely, and though she rather thought the same, her affections came off a little more subtle, less enthusiastic. 

"Lilly is kind and selfless," James said, "And I'm proud to know her, regardless of the circumstances under which we met."

"James is considerate and strong," Lilly said, pausing to bite her lip, remembering he was the one who was hearing all of this, besides their captors.  "He gives me a reason to go on here."

"Good," The voice said before they could say anything to each other.

Lilly furrowed her brows.  How was that good?  Were they _supposed_ to like each other, and be friends?  Or worse, were they supposed to develop feelings for one another?  Was that what was behind this whole capture?  She swallowed heavily, not wanting to think about it for even one moment.  She didn't want to think she was being forced into the feelings she had for John, because she wasn't.  She had feelings, honest ones that made her eager to hear his voice every day, the reason her heart had jumped when she'd caught just a glimpse of him.  He almost seemed to be made for her. 

The questions that followed were the exact same questions that Lilly had been asked, and then, James shouted, the ones he had been asked before her.  He seemed very indignant about being asked the same questions again, but she supposed that this time he was under a serum, and they probably wanted to know if he was telling the truth. 

"Now, for the final question-"

"This doesn't feel much like a therapy session," James cut it off.  "It feels, and sounds, a lot more like an interrogation.  That must be what you're doing!  You're tricking us!  We're in a prison, not a hospital!"

"You are in a hospital," the voice replied, "You were correct.  Now for your question.  Do you believe that you are insane?"

James replied with a resounding "No!" immediately, sounding incredulous and insulted.  Lilly took her time.  She wasn't sure.  The serum couldn't force it out of her because she herself didn't know if she was crazy or not.  She made her decision and nodded to herself, finally forcing the words out, trying to give them as much gusto as James had given to just one. 

"No." She said, her voice echoing around the small room, her heart swelling with excitement for herself.  This had to be the beginning of her redemption, whatever that may have turned out to be.  She lifted her voice and her chin towards the ceiling.  "I'm not crazy."


	8. Chapter 8

The silence that fell over the two rooms that held James and Lilly was nearly painful.  She let her breath hitch because she found that she believed it somehow.  She wasn't crazy, she couldn't be!  She liked talking to James, but she didn't have voices rumbling into her head or anything else that she could think of as crazy.  

James blew out a breath.  "Well, thank heavens for that, then.  Don't know if I could fancy someone that thought they were insane when they weren't."

Lilly giggled, both at the words and the inclinations of them.  She felt her heart almost soar with it. Maybe with him, she could do anything, even handle all of this. 

The voice didn't speak, as though it was letting them process their own words.  As a result, she and James spoke no more. Lilly was on the edge of her seat, ready to spring up when her bonds released her.  That was all the mattered, after all, the freedom.  And oh, she wanted to be free. 

"You will be released from these rooms, and you have five minutes to return to your own rooms.  If you do not comply, you will be punished."

Even with a looming punishment from their unseen captors, Lilly wondered how she was going to stay with James for only a few moments.  It was fleeting, but it was contact, and it was so comforting and wonderful and she _wanted_ it.  It wasn't about him being the only man around, or the only person. She found his words soothing, his touch, what little she'd had, comforting. 

She was out of her seat like a shot when her bonds released and she could hear James scrambling as well.  It was an unspoken thing, that they would run to each other, because of course, they had to run to one another.  She barely noticed the green walls passing her by as she ran, finally reaching the bars that held them apart, but only just.  Her hand shot through the bars as far as they could, halfway down her palm, before she could think of it any further.  His fingers instantly wrapped around hers. 

"Lilly," He breathed out, breathed it with a soft of reverence that along with his touch, made her shiver.

They were still being kept apart, and every moment they stood here felt stolen, like they shouldn't be sharing it, that she should run or he should run or _God,_ someone should run before this got too hard.  If she felt the warmth of his fingers against hers for much longer she was going to go mad, and she didn't want to do that at all. 

Although, she found that his hands, although warm, were cooler than hers.  It seemed as though if they were to continue to hold hands, neither of them would sweat and their hands wouldn't slip apart.  They were built to be together.  Lilly tried to shake that thought from her, but it was hard to not think of in the circumstances. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, and she saw a side of his face, the eye she could see searching what he could see of her.  It was tender, his examination of her, and she felt heat and affection blossom within her chest in a way that she was sure that even before this, she had never felt. 

"You," she replied honestly, "Us.  Getting out of here, leaving."

He smiled, she could see it in the way his eye crinkled up, charming little crows feet at the sides.  "Some would say it's the adrenaline that puts us together, but I don't think it is," he admitted.  "We have something, and it would be foolish to say that we didn't."

She nodded, realizing that he was right.  "But we have no time together." She said, "No time to be together, and we won't be together."

His grip tightened on her fingers.  "Don't say that." He said harshly.  "I'm not going to leave you.  I'm not going to let this happen. I'm going to get you out of here."

She wanted to believe him.  Oh, how she wanted to believe him.  She wanted to throw down the bars between them and run to him, run _with_ him, wherever he wanted to go.  But their time was short.  They were done, at least for now.  

He seemed to sense this and slid her hand up the bars and kissed her knuckles as he had before.  Sparks, the good kind this time, shot up her arm and to her shoulder, practically overtaking her, and she smiled, willing him to see it. 

"Do you think the next step will be letting us shower?" Lilly asked timidly, and James let out a loud, reassuring laugh. 

"Yes, that would be nice, wouldn't it," he said, shaking his head.  "We'd best get back to our 'rooms', now.  Will you be alright?"

Lilly nodded, watching him watch her as closely as he could.  "I think so.  You'll still be right next to me, and you'll stay right next to me, won't you?"

It was a foolish question, because he had to stay next to her.  He had no say in the matter, of course, but she wanted him to stay so much.  She wanted him to want to stay.  She couldn't explain it to herself, she needed him to want to be next to her, whatever the cost.  And it was selfish and it was wonderful and it was the only thing she'd ever want again. 

"Of course," he said softly, with a both full of feeling.  "Of _course,_ Lilly."

They separated, sensing that their time was out, and walked into their respective rooms.  Lilly winced at the finality of the bars closing across their doors, shutting them in.  She wrung her hands, not wanting to look at her blockade, what kept her in.  

She wondered what daylight looked like.  She couldn't remember, not really, because technically, she'd never seen it.  She decided it must be better than the harsh fluorescent of the rooms they were in now.  It must be warm, too, not cold like these rooms.  It was good.  Something to look forward to, something to love.  

Nearly stumbling over a tile with food on it was the only thing that stopped her.  It seemed they were being rewarded for good behavior at their 'session', for in addition to the bread and celery and water, there was an apple.  Lilly blew out a breath and sat down, eager to eat for the first time.

"You got one too?" James asked, his voice much happier than it had been.

Lilly grinned.  "Yeah, I did.  Look at that, then."

"Maybe we'll get years off for good behavior," James teased, and Lilly couldn't help but laugh.  Of course, that wouldn't make a difference, but the idea of it was something to hang onto in the late hours of the night when sleeping was hard. 

"Do you think the truth serum is still working?" Lilly asked.

James made an odd sound as though he had something in his mouth, and she heard him swallow hard.  "Maybe," he said, "I"m not sure how long it'll take to wear off, but there is definitely some long term reactants, just to make sure things keep working as long as they're supposed to."

"Oh," Lilly said dumbly.  "How do you know that?"

"I-" He stopped, "I don't know.  But I'm starting to think that I'm some sort of genetically enhanced human."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can tell the time," he confessed, "At any given time, I know what time it is.  And I can tell what's in my system and what my body needs but isn't getting."

Lilly suddenly felt inferior, even though she knew that wasn't his intention, of course it wasn't.  "Oh," She said softly, a little surprised.  "So what time is it now?"

He didn't answer at first, then finally responded, "It's about six thirty."

"Oh."

"Are you... I shouldn't have said that, I'm pushing you away."

He sounded panicked.  Not afraid, not a little worried, but panicked.  As though he was gripping at her with his last touch and almost couldn't manage it.  Lilly bit her lip, trying to respond. Of course he wasn't pushing her away, because all she wanted was to have him close. 

"You're not," she promised.  "It's just a little surprising.  I feel out of control, I can't control anything, but you-" 

"I'm not special," he said hastily. 

It worried her, how insecure he sounded.  She heard his voice get closer as he spoke, and he waited on the other side of the wall, waited for words from her, _something._

Her heart ached for him in a way that it had really only ached for herself before then.  "You very well could be, James, we don't know that."  She said gently, "And it's alright, I'm not angry, but I do expect you to tell me the time when I ask from now on."

He let out a chuckle, but there was nothing behind it, as though he'd been afraid that she wouldn't say anything in reply at all and the fact that she had was a shock.  "Of course, Lilly, anything I can do for you I'll do.  You know that, don't you?"

She furrowed her brows.  "That session really bothered you, didn't it?" She asked, "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm afraid," he whispered.  "I'm afraid that they'll take you from me, or take me from you. I don't like what's going on here.  I have a feeling that I really like being in control and I am helpless to protect myself or you."

"Is there anything to protect?" Lilly asked gently, wanting to be the voice or reason for once.  "I think we might be safe here, even if we don't feel it."

She heard his fist hit either the wall or the floor, she wasn't sure.  "Oh, yes, and you getting shock 'therapy' is just fine, as long as you don't die at the end!  No, Lilly, I want you, I want you with me, I want-" a sob tore from his throat.  "I want you to be safe, and I want to be safe, and I want us to be safe together, and I'm not even sure that can happen anymore."

"Well, they have to let us out?"

"No, they don't Lilly!" He was shouting and crying now.  "I hate this.  This isn't living, this isn't humane!  And they can tell me I'm wrong and insane but I can't believe it!  I want to be-" he choked out another sob.  "Oh, Lilly I want to hold you.  I'm so empty."

Her food was temporarily forgotten, as she'd been nibbling on it up until now. "James, how could you possibly be empty."

"My head," he said softly, hiccuping over sobs and sniffing nearly violently.  "I feel so empty in there, like I shouldn't be alone, and that doesn't make any sense, Lilly.  You were never the crazy one, if one of us was crazy."

Lilly furrowed her brows.  "But, James, you said in the session that you knew you weren't crazy.  You wouldn't say that if you didn't mean it.  You couldn't!  The serum would keep you from lying."

"I'm thinking a little differently in here," he admitted.  "Just know that it's not you that's crazy."

"Well, you said you couldn't fancy someone that thought they were crazy," Lilly said.  "And maybe you were kidding, but maybe you weren't, and I... I can care for someone, who thinks they're crazy.  I'm not going anywhere, James, do you hear me?  Nowhere.  Staying here, right at your side."

She expected him to put up a bit fight, but he just whimpered, a terrible, defeated sound that made her heart lurch in upset for him. Oh, how she wanted him to be alright.  He let out a shuddering sigh.  "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she replied.  Somehow, being the stable one in the relationship, at this moment, kept her sane, made her feel more in control than she ever had, and though she wasn't glad James was feeling like this, she was glad for this moment of clarity.  "Now, eat up, you'll need your strength and so will I."

They ate in mostly silence, a comment here and there, establishing a rapport, and the hours passed, and James informed her they'd been talking until eleven o' clock, and Lilly bid him goodnight, curling up on her cot.  She was almost asleep but that didn't stop her from hearing his words. 

"Goodnight, my sweet Lilly."

****

She woke up when it was still dark, which was odd all by itself. On top of that, it was _pitch_ black, which even more unnerving.  She furrowed her brows, wondering what had woken her up.  She was on her side, facing the bars.  She could see a shadow passing the door, just barely, and tried to keep her breathing steady.

If she was quiet, she thought that maybe she'd be able to see it, or see what it was at least.  Someone was doing something out there, though she wasn't sure what it was.  Someone was doing a whole lot of moving around.  The person wasn't going anywhere near James's cell, which was a bit reassuring to Lilly.  

Suddenly, a piece of paper slid through the bars, slipping and hitting the ground with a wobbly sort of sound.  Lilly jerked at the sound, intrusive in her little bubble.  She cowered slightly, her back pressing into the wall of her cell.  

The person seemed to have done what it had come to accomplish, and Lilly furrowed her brows, debating on what to do.  Of course, the paper was meant for her eyes, but not necessarily for that moment.  Would she get up now, or wait until the morning lights?  After being shocked repeatedly and for so long, she was afraid of what would happen if she got up before she was supposed to.  Would it be _safer_ to wait until later to remove herself from her bed?  She didn't know, and not knowing was incredibly alarming. 

Her body warred with her mind, instinct to see what was happening fighting with logic.  She wanted to call out to James, to get his opinion, but she knew that wasn't going to do any good.  If her being awake would get her in trouble, it would certainly get him in trouble too.

But either way, it was too dark to read the paper.  Even if she went to grab the paper, there would be no light and it would be pointless.  She blew out a sigh and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep her thoughts in check so she could go to bed.  She needed to sleep.  The faster sleep came, the faster she could see the note, she reminded herself.  

For all she knew, James had gotten one just like it.  Now that would've been interesting.  If they were playing mind games with people that they thought were completely mental.  That was unfair though, and rather rude, actually.  She huffed a little angrily and snuggled herself down in the covers more, trying to get comfortable.  Now she was on edge, her very body thrumming with energy as she fought against herself. 

Her body was exhausted though, from the stress it had been put on, as well as her mind, and it was mere minutes before she fell asleep.  She didn't realize she had fallen asleep at all until she woke up the next morning. 

She sat up straight.  Her meager breakfast was on a tile on the floor, as per usual, and the note had stayed.  She blew out a breath and once again contemplated shouting, but she wondered if James needed rest after his outburst the day before. 

It had been an odd instinct, to want to hold him close until the tears stopped, running her hands through his hair.  Her lovely fantasies of having a hand to hold were only strengthened and sharpened by the pieces of him that she had seen, and the pieces that she could fill in.  He was attractive, bordering on beautiful, for a man, and it made her want to love him.

Which was, of course, completely foolish.

She tried to shake it.  This had to be just a side effect of him being the only person in the room with her, so to speak.  Even though she tried to tell herself that, she could whisper in her mind that that wasn't it, that there were pieces of him that she almost needed.  She needed him, and she wasn't sure when it had become that simple, but it had and she wanted him.

She managed to climb from her cot, mind made up about absolutely not asking James if he had a note.  He needed rest, needed to re-evaluate himself and his emotions after yesterday.  So she walked to the piece of paper on the floor by herself.  

It was face down, a full length piece of paper.  She found that now that she was staring down at it, she was almost afraid of it.  That was ridiculous, she scolded herself, it was just paper.  But it had been just a chair that had enclosed her wrists and just a room that had send electricity into her very bones.  She shivered in remembrance. What if this was just a trick?  She couldn't take any more torture, whether or not the people who held them thought it was torture of not.   All she knew was that it didn't feel like any sort of therapy.  She thought therapy should be gentle, though she didn't know where that particular notion had come from.

She reached down, finally, to grab it, the material shuffling between her fingers.   She flipped it over and held it in both hands, staring down at it.  A chill went through her as she saw it.  It felt odd to look at this, made an eerie feeling settle over her.  Her heard nearly dropped into her stomach with the look of it. 

**_I don't think you're crazy._ **

She only knew one thing about the note.

It wasn't from James.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly paced along her cell, almost running into the walls a few times in her preoccupied state, until James woke up. She had a feeling he'd woken up _because_ she'd been pacing all of the place, but he didn't bring that up, and so, neither did she. 

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No!" She shouted back, and shook the note.  "I've got this... Someone slid a paper under my door, saying they don't think I'm crazy."

James shuffled around in his cell for a moment.  "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked, "After all, we don't want to be crazy, that's not exactly the goal here."

"I don't know who could've possibly left it, James," she replied, wondering if he was crazy for not necessarily believing that this was a cause for alarm.  "It had to have been one of our captors."

"Lilly, calm down."

"Did you get one?"

"No.  No, I didn't, please calm down."

She listened to his voice and how he wasn't reacting too much at all.  In fact, he seemed practically relaxed.  After a moment, she realized what he was doing.  They would be allowed to see each other when they were 'stable' and that was what they needed, what _she_ needed, to keep going.  She huffed out a sigh and sat back down on her cot, staring down at the paper. 

"Are you calm now?" He asked, with a hint of teasing in his voice that made her smile. 

"Yeah," she said, "I'm calm now." 

"Good," James replied.  "Remember you shouldn't be pacing on your foot," he reminded her. 

She looked down at her foot, still casted.  She'd forgotten all about it.  That was odd.  She furrowed her brows. "Do you think they're trying to erase long term memory?" 

"I don't know," James admitted.  "They gave you a cast you can walk on and one that you wouldn't really notice, but just to be safe, keep off it as much as you can."

She was completely alarmed by this.  "No, no, I want to know why I _forgot_ my foot was _broken,"_ she said, her voice raising in pitch.  She dropped the paper and it floated to the ground as her hands shot into her hair and she curled her fingers into her scalp.

"Lilly, it will be alright," James said, "Please, just focus on me. Breathe in nice and deep, and back out."

She did, inhaling slowly and closing her eyes.  She breathed back out slowly, feeling her shoulders sag with the motion. "Okay," she said.  "We're nice and healthy, yeah?  Not crazy."

He chuckled. "Not crazy.  Not us," he promised.  

More than ever, now that she had seen him and felt his touch, no matter how brief, she wanted to hold him, or let him hold her.  Anything involving holding Lilly found that she was very much on board with.  Her skin hunger was getting the better of her, which was to be expected, with humans needing touch, but this felt ridiculous.  She felt obsessive.  So she changed the subject. 

"So who do you think left me this note?" She asked, looking down at it where it had landed.  She shuffled her feet, now hyper aware of the thin boot on her foot.  "I saw it happen."

"You didn't investigate?" James asked. 

"It was the middle of the night, and I was really scared," she admitted. "I thought if I got up, something might happen to me, and I don't want to go through anything I don't have to."

"That's understandable," he agreed.  "I suppose it's not like there's a lot to see through these bars, they're bloody thick and all."

"Yeah," Lilly watched the bars.  "I thought so too.  I could see shadows, and I saw it fall through the bras and then, well, there it is."

James hummed in reply.  "I don't think it's malicious," he shared, "It might be very genuine, and it's... handwriting, yes?" 

"Yeah," Lilly replied. 

"Good sign! We know we're not the only sentient beings in this place, eh?  That's nice!" 

His cheerfulness made her giggle and she forgot all about being afraid for a few moments. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Their happiness didn't last long.  Every day they were taken into therapy 'sessions' that asked the same questions over and over until whoever was in the session would end up shouting their answers in frustration, and they started to be punished for their outbursts.  Shock therapy turned into one of the most painful things that Lilly thought she could imagine. 

The voltage was amped up, over and over and over again.

James, of course, grew restless with this.  For some reason, his body wanted to run, _go,_ perhaps just move onto the next thing.  Regardless of what it was, it made him pace for seemingly hours.  It wasn't hours, he knew that, but he wished it were.  It would pass the time, at least.

They were still taken into sessions together, but not as often as they had both thought it would happen.  And even so, it didn't matter.  Nothing changed.  The colors in their respective rooms were the same, as were the types of chairs that they sat in.  Lilly had a harder and harder time believing they were in a hospital, because she highly doubted that a hospital was supposed to feel like hell.

Her foot was getting better, and one day she was sedated heavily by a dart shooting through the bars of her cell.  When she woke up, she was on her back, in her cot, with a lightweight material wrapped around her ankle.

"Do not remove the nano-cast, Patient," a voice warned the second she reached for it.  "It will take but two days to heal your bones the rest of the way."

Lilly decided to believe it.  After all, she didn't have much of a choice. 

James told more stories, making up more and more of them because he was having trouble remembering the things about the outside world and different planets.  His mind was becoming more and more blank and he thought that perhaps Lilly was right, and their long term memory, what little they had, was being erased. 

The very thought terrified him to clutch the day they had first spoken.  If he forgot that, he knew he was lost.

One particular day, James was left alone in his cell when Lilly's cell opened.  She whimpered and cowered in the corner of her cell.  "It hurts," she said, "They turn it up too high and shock me when I haven't even done anything."

"I know, Lilly, but you know they'd do something if you don't go."  He was trying to be reasonable when all he wanted to do was protect her from _anything_ bad happening to her. 

She pursed her lips.  She knew he was right, of course, there was no way to get out of it.  So, finally, she breathed out a sigh, trying to calm herself, and walked out of her cell and to the ever changing room, this one baby blue.  The second she stepped inside the door slammed shut and she jumped. 

"Welcome back, Patient," the voice she had come to so hate pushed into her ears.  She winced. 

She looked around the room, which was completely empty.  There was no chair.  This wouldn't be a session, and she knew what the other punishment would be. 

"No," she sobbed, tears coming up in her eyes.  "No, please, please."

It was too late.  A shock went up her back and she tried to stand tall, but it was nearly impossible.  The voltage was powerful, and nearly shot her down in one spark.  It happened over and over, as it always did, until she was screaming and curled up on the floor, jerking with the pain shooting through her.  She could feel tears seeping out of her eyes, but only barely. 

"Patient, do you believe you are insane?" 

This was new as well, asking while she was being shocked.  She and James had discussed it and had a feeling that it was to try to catch them off guard so they would give a different answer.  She gritted her teeth, her fingers curling but the rest of her body had no where else to go.  She screamed, unable to hold it in, unable to hold in the pain that was fighting to get out of her.  Out, out, out, please, out.

"Patient, you were asked a question."

The voice was demanding, and she knew that things would only get worse if she continued to stay silent. 

"No!" She shouted.  "I'm not insane!" 

She was not rewarded for her words, instead, the shocks amplified, pulsing through her over and over until she fell silent, passed out as aftershocks went through her. 

****

James heard the moment that her voice cut out and winced.  Over the past.. however long they had been here, they had grown close, and depended on each other, and oh, how he wanted to keep her safe.  He was far past the admission that he loved her, of course he did.

His heart ached every time she was taken from the room.  There was fear in her voice, and he didn't want to hear that fear anymore.  He vowed to himself that any opportunity he could take to save them, he would do so.  All he needed to do was get the right opportunity, which seemed to never quite crop up.  Security was tight, the bonds that held them even tighter.  

When Lilly fell quiet, he put his head in his hands.  She deserved more than this, she spoke of life, of wanting to see sunlight, and he wanted to share that with her.  To his immense surprise, his own door opened, and the bars that separated their cells was no longer there.  Instead of being excited, he felt his chest constrict.  They wouldn't allow him to see her before they were ready unless something terribly drastic had happened.  

He didn't waste time, however, instead running to the door that held her, a light blue one.  It didn't swing open for him and he kicked the bottom of it in frustration.  "I need you to let me in!" He screamed.  "I need to see her!"

"Patient, you must calm yourself," the Voice told him.

James sagged, waiting carefully for the door to open for him.  Finally, after his heart rate slowed, it did, and he blew out a sigh of relief before rushing in to see Lilly curled up, nearly lifeless on the floor.  He wasted no time in rushing to her side and collapsing before her. 

She was beautiful, her blonde hair falling against her pale face.  He reached out for her hand and pressed his fingers to her pulse on her wrist.  Weak, but steady.  He needed to remove her from the room before anything else happened to her.  They would probably start shocking her again if they didn't get out of here.  

His thoughts were not for his own safety.  He held her in a bridal carry, barely sparing a thought at being able to hold her, and walked from the room. Her head leaned heavily against his chest and he took her to her cell, only because it was closer.  As he thought, the door slammed shut behind him, and Lilly shifted. 

He laid her down on her cot and sat at her side, taking her hand in his and taking the opportunity to study her face.  He hadn't tried to imagine her, lest he be disappointed, and he certainly was not disappointed.  He ran a hand through her hair, needing to touch her, and cupped her cheek.  She shifted restlessly and he shushed her.  If she could move, she must be alright. 

"Lilly," he breathed.  The name didn't fit her, not quite, but he could sense that it was close.  And they were together, locked together, and it would be alright.  Maybe it was close to time to get let out.  Then they would have their memories back and everything would be just fine.  He wanted to be fine. 

He sat there for hours, his bum going numb from sitting on the floor, but it didn't matter to him.  He fell asleep on her floor without eating, as they had delivered a meal for two now, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her for even one moment. 

****

Lilly woke up with a headache pounding through her, and she was unable to grasp how much time had passed.  She felt a pressure on her hand and looked down to see a larger, manlier hand covering her own.  She peeked over the edge of the cot and saw James lying there, his hand up to hold hers, but that was the only indication he gave that he had known where he was before he had fallen asleep.

"James," she whispered, removing her hand from his to reach out and touch his face.  He jerked awake, wide brown eyes opening and he scurried to sit up. 

For a moment, they said nothing, just stared at each other in disbelief.  He let out what she supposed was a breath of relief before pulling her into his arms, burying his face in her hair.  He was shaking, and so was she as she clung to him, the angle awkward but so very welcome. Her eyes fell shut and she felt his breath ruffle her hair.  She could feel him!  She squeezed him a little tighter, making sure it wasn't a dream, just a sick twist of her mind after being shocked so much. 

He finally pulled out of her embrace and cupped her cheek with one hand. "Are you alright?" he asked earnestly, his eyebrows furrowed. 

She nodded. "I think so.  I'm just so tired, you know?  I think I'm okay, though."

James leaned his forehead against hers and her eyes fell shut. His touch was so comforting, and she had a feeling that his touch was unlike any other.  She sighed, feeling exhausted still but not wanting to move from the perfect moment that the two of them had created together. 

He seemed to sense it though, and urged her to lay back down.  She did so, a little reluctantly, and he seemed to analyze the cot for a moment. "Could I-" He asked, and she nodded furiously before he could even get the rest of the question out.

It was a tight fit, him sliding in next to her, wrapping his arms around her.  She ended up half on top of him because that was the only way they could manage the thing at all.  Her head rested on his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist.

"They let you in to get me," she observed as he combed his fingers though her hair.

"Yes, they did," he said, "and believe me, I am just as surprised as you are.  You went quiet and they opened the doors."

"I wonder why." 

"Well, they made me wait, let my heart rate go down, before they let me to in," he shared, trying not to be too obsessive in how he was holding her.  She might think he was a bit clingy, and if he knew one thing it was that it was too early for that.

 "Oh.  So we must be healthy enough to spend time together?" 

"I suppose so, considering they locked us in your 'room' here, together," he squeezed her shoulder for emphasis.  "But that could mean a plethora of things, knowing these lovely people."

"Maybe it was the person who wrote that note I got," Lilly suggested.  "There haven't been any other notes though."

"Well, I think whoever it was got their point across just fine, don't you?" he asked.  "And now we sort of know that we aren't crazy... So I'd say well done."

"No, I mean maybe whoever it was let you in here with me," she corrected.

"Oh," he replied.  "That would be rather nice of them."

Lilly giggled and sat up, placing her forearm across his chest as she stared down into his face.  He let her stare for a moment before he laughed and made a face at her.

"What?" He asked, running a hand down her side.

A soft smile graced her face, a very good look for her, and she shook her head.  "You're real," she whispered.

"You've seen me before," he pointed out.

She mad a noise of disagreement, "It's not the same," she said, "Those were stolen glimpses, I couldn't even see your whole face.  Now..." She shook her head again, this time in disbelief, "Here you are."

"Here I am," he agreed, smiling up at her. "And here you are."

There was tension radiating between them.  She wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to kiss her, but the thought that hovered over them both was that they might have a partner back home.  Wherever home was, that was.  It also occurred to them that this sort of touching would also be considered unfaithful, but they had both been starving for such contact for so long that it didn't even matter.

He touched her cheek and rubbed his thumb over the swell of it, his eyes searching hers.  "You have beautiful eyes," he said, his voice full of awe.

She blushed and ducked her head.  When she looked up at him, her face was full of conflict.  "I want-"

"I know," he said.  "When we get out of here.  This place, this isn't us."

She knew he was right, of course she did, but she would've killed someone for the chance to press her lips to his, to drink from him like a holy fountain. And he was so close, she could take it, but she couldn't take it without him wanting it.  Instead, she nodded, agreeing to his words, and laid down half on top of him again.  He held her fractionally tighter, his breath ruffling the hair on the top of her head. 

She fell asleep.  She was exhausted, yes, but she still wasn't one hundred percent sure how she had done it, as her heart was leaping with excitement.  But her body won out, and the thrumming excitement curled back, leaving her safe and cuddled up against him.  They clung to each other in sleep, and she ended up entirely on top of him, their legs tangled together.  It was like two lost soulmates finding each other, but of course, neither of them could say that.

James was the first to notice that when they woke up, there was no food, but the door was open.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well."

Lilly had expected James to say a bit more than that, maybe punch his fist in the air and give a whoop of joy, but in reality he was quite passive.  She thought she might know why, after all.  It looked like a trap.  But as far as they knew, the door had been open for a very long time.  Nothing had come in to try and push them out.  

He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.  "What should we do?"

Lilly chewed on her bottom lip.  "There's no food," she said.  "I'm starting to get kind of hungry."

James smoothed his hand through her hair.  "Yeah, me too," he admitted.  "I think we'll be alright, though.  Do you want to try and leave?"

She wanted to.  Oh, how she wanted to.  But she was afraid.  Everything about this place had made her unsure, and for all they knew, the people here had changed the rooms again and they'd be led right to their deaths.  

"We could always try, Lilly." He said, "Or, we could not.  But they haven't given us food or water, and we need sustenance."

They didn't really have much time to think.  They had to either go or not go, but a decision had to be made either way.  Lilly found herself grinding her teeth against the inside of her cheek, wincing when she tasted blood.  She continued to look at James.  She didn't want to make the decision, didn't ant to be the one to make or break them.

He smiled softly.  "Should we take a vote?"

She laughed and sat up on the little cot, her legs still crossed over his. His hand slid down her side as she moved and she tried not to shiver.  He rested one hand under his head, bracing his neck so he could look up at her, study her.  

It was quiet as they stared at the door.  Nothing was happening, they weren't being pushed, which was a feat in and of itself. 

"I think it's safe," she said, barely daring to take her voice above a whisper.  He heard anyway, and nodded slightly.

"Well, let's go then."  He sat up, but neither of them moved.  They stared at each other, still in disbelief that they could see each other. The other person was no longer a disembodied voice.  Unable to stop herself, Lilly reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand.  He smiled and tilted into her touch.  

"I'm a little scared," she said.  

"Me too," he admitted.  "But we've got to try, Lilly, we have to _go."_

She pursed her lips and nodded, her fingers never moving from his skin.  He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm before standing up, with some considerable effort because their legs were tangled together.  He pulled her up after him and smiled widely at her.  "Come on, now."

They walked towards the door, and this time when they passed the door it didn't slam shut after them, as every other door had.  Lilly slid her hand into James's and he squeezed it reassuringly once their fingers had laced together.  Both of them marveled at how strangely familiar that was.  

The door to the right of Lilly's cell was bright blue, a more obnoxious color than the one she'd been shocked in the day before.  The door to that was already open, and it led to a hallway.  They walked through it quietly, and as was the case with the last door, it didn't slam behind them.  

The hallway was long and winding, as though trying to throw them off of the trail.  That was fruitless, considering it was one hallway and never split paths.  As they approached the end, the light grew greater, and Lilly shrunk back.  

"What is that?" She whispered, squinting against the light. 

His face broke into a grin.  "Do you remember how you wanted to see sunlight?" 

"Yes."

"That's sunlight, Lilly."

He watched as she beamed, her face shining even more radiantly than the sun itself.  She tugged him along, and they both took off, not daring to laugh for fear of being heard, but their faces depicting just how bloody _happy_ they were. 

The shadow that blocked their path out, though, make them skitter to a halt.  The shadow started to approach them and Lilly immediately tried to burrow into James's chest.  He clutched her to himself, trying to make her feel safe.  She could feel his heart thumping under her cheek and found that he must be just as afraid as she. 

"Patients."

The voice was kind, and clearly not automated in any way.  Although Lilly was still afraid, she was now curious as well.  The shadow gave way to show a humanoid figure.  Although taller than a human, there was not much else that could distinguish it from a human being.  It had kind blue eyes, bluer than any blue Lilly had seen or imagined, and she had a feeling that he was alien based on that alone. 

"Patients," he repeated, and to Lilly's surprise, the alien smiled.  "My name is Leick'atre.  I am the one who opened the door."

James's grip loosened slightly on Lilly and he smiled.  "Oh.  Then I suppose we owe you a thank-you."

Leick'atre's grin widened.  "Yes!" His face fell.  "But the reasons I had to do so were unfortunate indeed."

"Do you know who we are?" Lilly asked, excitement in his voice. 

"I cannot tell you," Leick'atre said a little mournfully.  "You must learn yourselves, and you will.  The longer you are outside the clutches of the amnesiac drug you will remember more and more about yourselves."

Lilly slumped back into James's chest, and he stroked her back in reassurance.  He looked up at the alien.  "Why did you free us?"

"You were captured when you did not need to be," Leick'atre said.  "You are not clinically insane, either of you.  Our planet is a bit... Closed minded about things of other planets.  Everyone thought you were lying and delusional, but you are not, I _know_ you are not," he said insistently.  "And you... You call yourself James."

James nodded.  "Yes.  I'm James."

"They told you that you would be important," Leick'atre said quietly, "They were going to kill you and inspect your brain."

Lilly let out an anguished gasp at the very thought and Leick'atre nodded sadly.  

"But why?" James asked, scrunching his brows together. 

"Because you have an incredible mind, a mind that my people do not understand.  But it is a mind people need, James.  And they need it in your head so you can help people, because that's what you do."

"I help people?"

"Yes," Leick'atre said, nodding nearly violently. "I have watched you struggle through the 'healing' of my superiors and I cannot say that I agree with anything they teach.  I think you should both be safe, for each other.  You need each other."

Lilly smiled in spite of herself. "Well, he has been rather helpful."  

"You need to run," Leick'atre said, "Tell anyone who asks that you are refugees."

"Do you know where we came from?" James asked.  "Anything?  We need to get home."

"You are safe with each other," Leick'atre said, "That is all I can tell you about your current situation.  Follow me."

He turned on his slim heel and walked towards the light.  James squeezed Lilly reassuringly before releasing her from his embrace and then taking his hand in hers.  He led her after Leick'atre and Lilly found her heart rate climbing as they got closer and closer to the sunlight.  Finally, they reached it, and Lilly felt her shoe sink into the ground ever so slightly. 

She looked down and her brain helpfully supplied _grass._   She giggled and shuffled her feet in it.  She missed how James was gazing at her a bit, almost lovingly, dare he even think the work.  Leick'atre watched both of them for a moment, and his heart ached with happiness.  He was helping. 

"You must go," he said.

"Is there somewhere we should go?" Lilly asked, "Someplace safe that the people running this place won't look for us in?" 

Leick'atre shook his head.  "Just run.  Do not stay in places for more than one night.  When you discover your identities you will be able to escape fully, but I cannot tell you.  As your minds are now, they won't be able to handle it and your memories would implode upon themselves, killing you instantly."

James nodded solemnly.  "We owe you our lives."

"It is something any self respecting being would do."

James reached out and shook Leick'atre's hand.  "Thank you," he said, and Leick'atre nodded.  

"When you remember... Fix what they have so effectively destroyed." 

"We will," James said it with such conviction that Lilly believed that they would.  They would come back and destroy the place that held them.

"When will we start to remember?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Within the next two days is when your memories will begin to return," Leick'atre shared.  "Now please," he pleaded, "Run!"

The word struck something in Lilly, but after more brief words of thanks and James dragging her after him, she couldn't think about why. 

They were in an open plain, and a quick glance over her shoulder told her that the building they had been in was long and flat looking, obviously one level, and white.  It had no windows, and Lilly shivered.  They had escaped.  And it was all thanks to one man who had been kinder than the rest. 

James wouldn't let her slow down, didn't even know which direction he was pulling her in, but he could only offer thanks to God-knew-where that her foot was better and she could keep up.  

Soon enough, though, their bodies tired, seeing as they had not properly exercised and had been destroyed with shocks.  Lilly was breathing heavily and leaning on him heavily for support.  She was sweating and her hands were shaking. 

"It's alright," he said, holding her close.  "We'll go slower, we'll go slower, I promise, okay?"

"I can do it," she replied, "I can, I can."

"We'll walk," he conceded, and they did walk. 

They found a town about two hours later, and it was something that looked very modern, if Lilly's idea of modern was anything to go by.  There was lots of glass and the automobiles hovered slightly over the road.  She watched in awe as she looked up at the tall buildings.  

Grass slowly gave way to slick grey pavement that had not a flaw in it, and she breathed out a sigh of relief.  "Maybe we can get clothes here that they won't recognize us in," she said, gripping his hand as though it were a lifeline, which of course, it was. 

"Good idea."

The very first person they ran across was a woman with dark red hair, almost maroon.  It was tied back in a twist and she grabbed Lilly by the shoulder as they were passing her, and Lilly flinched, turning to the woman with wide eyes.

"Oh, so sorry, pardon me," the woman removed her hand from Lilly. "Are you two... Refugees?" 

The way she said the word gave Lilly a hint into the world they had just entered.  It would appear that the people at the top of the hill were well known, and that 'refugees' was code for someone from there.  She wondered if more people were helped, or if it was just them.

"Yes," James said quickly, while Lilly had been lost in her trace that felt almost nothing like a train of thought. 

"Come with me, let's get you cleaned up."

The woman led them along the sidewalk of the town and straight to a neighborhood.  Lilly felt as though her legs were about to give way when the woman took them to a house that was a story larger than the rest.  

"Alright, here we are," the woman said.  "My name is Janice.  This is my bed and breakfast."

"Oh, lovely," James beamed, then hung back, an unsure look crossing his face.  "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but how do I know that you won't be exactly as where we came from was?"

Janice smiled at them.  "I don't blame you for being suspicious," she said, "But let me put it this way.  Whatever you don't like, tell me, and if you don't like it here, you can leave.   How does that sound?"

"Good," Lilly blurted out, then looked up at James and whispered, "Please, I'm so tired."

His heart ached.  He hadn't even realized.  For some reason he couldn't place, he had far more stamina than her, and he hadn't even thought about how tired she was.  He nodded and felt incredibly guilty for not noticing the bags under her eyes.  "Yes," he nodded. "That sounds good.  Let's go in."

"Great!  Shall I put you in the book for one room?" Janice asked as they entered the house.

It looked like a miniature hotel (to someone who had seen a hotel of course, or, in Lilly's case, someone who had a vague idea of what a hotel was).  It was furnished nicely, with all sorts of colors and floral patterns, and Lilly breathed out a sigh of relief.  This was good.  Nice... Colors.  Nice. 

She felt herself breathing easier overall and she looked over, grinning at James.  He squeezed her hand. 

"Yes, put us down for one room."  There wasn't really a question as to what they would be doing when it came to rooms and space.  Of course, they wanted to be together, they'd spent so much time on opposite sides of a wall.  There didn't need to be any more of that.

"Names?" Janice was standing at a little podium to the side and holding a pen poised over a notebook. 

"James and Lilly Potter," James said quickly before Lilly could even speak.

Janice quirked her eyebrow.

"We're... Refugees," Lilly said awkwardly. "We don't really know our names. Those are the ones we've been going by."

Janice's face softened into something kind and motherly.  "Of course, I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me."

"It's alright," James reassured her, "You surely didn't know."

"Of course not." Janice said, though she still sounded a little guilty. "Come with me, I'll take you to your room and then I'll bring you some dinner, you must be starving."

"We can only stay one night and..." he stopped, "We don't have any money," he whispered. 

Janice smiled.  "Think of it as my gift to you," he said.  "And I have dealt with refugees before.  I understand what you have gone through.  you deserve a free night.  I can get you money."

"We wouldn't want to be any trouble," Lilly said hastily.

"You wouldn't be any trouble.  It would be a gift.  Please say you'll let me."  

It was upon this further inspection that James decided to analyze this woman.  She had a wedding ring on, and a delicate demeanor.  She was older.  She definitely had children.  And she just wanted to let them have an easy time of it.  Nothing was wrong with her and he felt oddly at ease.

James nodded.  "Alright.  Thank you."

Janice smiled in relief and led them up the wide staircase of the house and to a room with a deep mahogany door.  Lilly felt her breath hitch as the door swung open.  It was beautiful.  Inside the room was a positively giant four-poster bed with an elegant floral pattern on the duvet.  She was entranced by the colors, deep and winding through out the room.  She took a step into the room, her hand slipping from James's the first time, and he felt the loss profoundly.  

"Thank you," he said to Janice, trying to sound as earnest as possible.  "Is there anywhere that we could get clothes?  We've been wearing these for... Well... I don't know how long, actually."

"There are pajamas in the closet for you," Janice replied. "You two get cleaned up, and I'll bring dinner up in about an hour."

"Thank you," James repeated. "This means a lot to us."

Janice smiled.  "Of course."  She nodded to Lilly. "You'd better go to her, this is overwhelming for both of you, I'm sure."

James nodded and offered her another smile before entering and shutting the door behind himself.  Lilly turned to him, a look of shock on her face.  He walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.  She hugged him back, her grip almost crushing. 

They just stood there for several moments, breathing, when finally, Lilly giggled. "God, but I feel manky," she whispered.  "I think I'd better get cleaned up."  She pulled away from him but he didn't let her out of his embrace.  He kissed each of her cheeks and then her forehead before releasing her, energy thrumming in his body, telling him to go to her and kiss her, hard, and never let her go. 

She blushed. "What was that for?"

"I don't know."

She laughed. "Oh, perfect."

He grinned back at her.  "Oh, Janice said that there are pajamas in the closet for us."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?? That's brilliant!" She looked in the closet and found a pair of flannel pajamas and looked at them approvingly before looking for another door.  She found one, and looked inside.  She let out a long whistle.

"A shower," she whispered, and disappeared into the room.  He laughed, having a bit of a feeling that he wouldn't be seeing her for a at least an hour. 

He was itching to get in the shower too, and he was also having trouble not picturing Lily in said shower, or picturing himself in said shower _with_ Lilly.  He cleared his throat and tried to clear his head.  He was afraid to perch himself on any given surface, so he just looked around and let his shoulders sag in relief. There was a window and he could see out into the neighborhood, which was incredibly reassuring.  He could hear Lilly shuffling around in the bathroom, and he knew that he could get to her now, if he so chose.  He sighed and finally sank down sitting onto the bed.  

After an hour, he heard a knock at the door.  He shot to his feet and opened the door.  Janice held out a tray of food, with two covered plates.  "This is for you," She said, a bit unnecessarily.

He smiled and took the tray. "Thank you.  Oh," he caught her attention before she could move away.  "Where are we?"

She smiled back at him in sympathy.  "Dear, we're on New Earth."


	11. Chapter 11

His head swam with this new information. He pressed his hand to his head after setting the tray down on the bed. For some reason, those words sent dread through him. Why would some place, a whole planet, for that matter, make him feel such panic?

No matter what, he couldn't tell Lilly how he was feeling about it. That wasn't fair to her. Oh he would tell her where they were of course, but there was no reason for her to alarmed. She'd been afraid quite enough over the past few weeks. She deserved at least one night of reprieve. And this was it. He would not take it from her.

New Earth. His memories weren't coming back, and he wondered if this was one of the ones that with the reveal of it would come his mind imploding. He scrubbed his hands over his face and let out a sigh. His head didn't hurt, so he could only assume that it was alright.

As he was pondering all of this, Lilly emerged from the en suite in a cloud of steam. Her hair was damp, falling loosely around her shoulders. She was dressed in the comfortable pajamas she had taken and still looked beautiful.

She beamed at him. "It's brilliant. You should have a bath."

"Oh, I'd been close to forgetting what you looked like," he said, forcing a smile, a real one crawling across his face when she let out a pleased little giggle.

"Well, we've done that already," she teased. "I feel so clean," she rubbed her hands up her arms and looked at him with a pleased look on her face.

"Well, Janice brought dinner, so you might want to tuck in while I get cleaned up."

"Okay," she nodded and walked over to remove the cover from one of the plates. Underneath was a sizable piece of chicken, a roll, and a portion of seasoned vegetables. A glass of ice water also accompanied the meal. "Oh," she breathed out, her fingers coming up to touch her lips.

He came up behind her and was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her. Instead, he placed his hand on the small of her back. "You deserve it," he whispered.

She looked at him, a bit shocked. "So do you," he replied. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be right back, alright?"

She nodded and smiled before taking the place and sitting down on the floor with it, not wanting to spill anything. She felt so unbelievably happy that she couldn't stop the grin from staying on her face. There was a fork next to the plate, and without hesitation she picked it up. She furrowed her brows at it, her happiness subsiding for just a moment. Now... She knew exactly what it was for, even though she'd never used one. She swallowed hard. That was a god sign, she convinced herself. This was _good._

Batting away her upset, she took a tentative bite of the meat. The flavor of it exploded across her tongue and her eyes fluttered shut. She'd been living on celery and bread, but _this,_ this was heaven. Absolute heaven. She tried to take it slow, to eat a bit leisurely, but either way, the food didn't last very long, and James exited the en suite with his hair sticking up everywhere and in pajamas just as fresh as hers. He looked positively beautiful.

She got to her feet, examining her empty plate. "Sorry I didn't wait," she said, "I meant to save a little bit to eat with you."

He smiled softly and approached her, his hands landing on her waist. "You've been deprived, it's alright," he said.

They regarded each other quietly for several moments, bliss settling over them. There needed to be something to push them together, and Lilly fidgeted, sliding her arms up his arms. She almost didn't care if she had a partner. She had a feeling that if she did she wouldn't feel quite this way about them, and she'd be able to _tell_ somehow.

She took a step closer to him, and he most certainly let her, his arms winding around her waist to bring her closer up against him. It was more about the basic act of touching, something they hadn't been able to do for so long, even innocent ones, more so than it was about their attraction to each other. Although, that played a rather heavy hand in it as well, if Lilly was honest with herself.

"I found out where we are," he said, his voice hushed to fit the mood of their arms wrapped around each other in their cozy little space. His breath puffed against her face and she let her eyes flutter shut.

"Where, then?" She asked, tilting her chin up, hoping he would get the memo, and soon, before she exploded.

He didn't, really, just actually answered her question. "New Earth."

She flinched, her hands gripping his arms tighter.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" His voice sounded panicked.

"I know that place," she said, "I don't know how, it's just... I _do."_

He let out a breath. "I do too. I think that's an alright thing for us to remember, or, er, be exposed to, at any rate. Don't worry."

Lilly worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Are you sure?" She asked, gazing up into his eyes.

He nodded. "Yes.  I had the same feeling, I think. Dread almost. But it doesn't hurt you, does it?"

"No," she said, "it doesn't hurt. It was just shocking. Like there's something there.  A reason I don't like it."

"Well, they might have put an advanced block on our memories, but the thing is, they didn't think anyone would be saying anything to trigger us in the hospital. And no one did. So they were off the hook, so to speak, and so were we.  But now we're in a world that can expose our pasts to us."

Lilly nodded. "That's true," she said softly.  She smiled timidly. "Still scary though."

He returned her smile and slid his hands up her back. "Yeah, it is still scary. But we're together, at least. Can't imagine if I'd been alone in there... I don't know what I would've done."

The honestly in his eyes tugged at her heart, and she swayed forward before wrapping her arms around his neck. He sighed happily and returned her embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder.  He squeezed her close, relaxing against her.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" She asked, reveling in his touch against her, grounding her to the here and now.  She closed her eyes and tilted her head so her temple was against his shoulder, face turned towards him.

His hands smoothed over the fabric at her back. "I think so," he whispered, his jaw moving against her shoulder.  "I think we'll get through it together.  Our memories will come back, and we'll go home."  

Neither of them mentioned that they might be going home without the other, to people who they had forgotten in their attachments to each other.  She loved him, she realized.  She tightened her grip on him at the realization and pressed her nose to his neck, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  She loved him and she was probably going to lose him.  She didn't want to lose him.

He returned the grip, heaving her so close against him, lifting her slightly off the ground with the motion.  "What's wrong?"He said softly. 

She shook her head as well as she could considering she was against him.  "Nothing." She pulled away from him and wiped her nose, trying to fight back the tears.  "You should probably eat.  It might be cold.  Sorry."

He smiled and brushed his thumbs along her cheeks.  Apparently a few errant tears had escaped from her eyes.  He cupped her cheeks.  "If you're sure," he said cautiously.  He almost kissed her forehead, she could tell, but he pulled away and walked over to the full plate of food. 

"So," she said, wiping her eyes and sitting down next to him.  "So, New Earth.  Do you know anything about that."

He shook his head and took a bite of the chicken and widened his eyes upon looking at her.  "This is _brilliant,"_  He said, and Lilly giggled, unable to help herself, even with as sad as she had felt.  He sounded so happy.

"I know, it's a lot, isn't it?  There's so much there.  I feel so full," she laughed.  He held his arm out for her and she leaned into his side, cuddling up against him. 

He hummed happily and gave her a gentle squeeze before tucking into his meal. 

Neither of them talked, it was enough to be able to touch each other.  Her eyes were closed and she was curled up with him, and that was quite enough.  His hand rested loosely on her waist, no pressure there, not keeping her there.  He ate quietly, content to hold her and enjoy what was his first taste of flavor, really, in forever. 

"I've just remembered something," she said, sitting up harshly and dislodging his arm from her. He whined in protest but watched her curiously as she went to the window.  She stood in front of it expectantly and he got to his feet, shifting away the empty plate before coming up behind her. 

"What?" He asked curiously. 

She smiled up at him.  "Sunsets," she whispered, turning back to the window. 

Sure enough, it was starting, the oranges and pinks and purples ducking down into the horizon.  Lilly was watching closely, her eyes wide with excitement.  James found that he wanted to wrap his arms around her, hold her close and enjoy this with her, but so much of him was holding back.  But maybe he was tired of holding back. 

Ever so slowly, he placed his arms on her shoulders and waited for her reaction.  She sighed and leaned into his touch.  He watched her, keeping his eyes trained on her reaction while her eyes watched the sunset.  He slid his arms all the way around her, his arms along her torso, head next to hers.  She settled back against him and they watched the sunset together, neither disturbing the other.  Just... Being, she supposed.  That was what this was. 

A few moments later she felt herself wanting to get closer to him.  The sunset was beautiful and she prided herself on watching the majority of the beautiful sight before turning in his arms.  He started to release her, apparently afraid he had done something wrong, so she grabbed his arms and wrapped them back around her.  He stared at her, and it was almost like he was staring _into_ her with how deep he was looking. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck.  "I don't care,' she whispered.

He understood, she could tell the moment her words clicked into his brain.  He swallowed heavily and nodded.  "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she murmured, and pressed up on her tiptoes.

His breath hitched and he seemed to hesitate for just one moment before he breathed out a sigh of relief and pressing his lips to hers. 

She found herself floating with the very first touch, and tightened her grip on him.  He followed suit, his mouth questing and pressing over hers over and over.  He ran his hand soothingly up and down her back, encouraging her even as she grew frantic.  He let the panic grow as well, before pulling away so she could breathe.  Somehow, he wasn't feeling any ill effects of such a long kiss.  He ducked his head to lavish her neck with attentions as she caught her breath.  She sighed happily and ran her hands up into his hair, her fingers tightening into the strands. 

He returned to her mouth once he had a feeling that she had had a long enough break, and she kissed him as though it had been years since the last.  

It was instinct only that drove him to push her towards the large bed in the room. It was, quite frankly, massive, and he couldn't simply push her into the middle of it, which would've been the best way to do it.  Instead, he released her, trying to ignore her whimper of disappointment, before walking to the end of the bed.  He reached his hand out for her and she followed, slipping her hand into his. 

He pulled her up against him.  "I don't want to leave you," he whispered, finding the words lodged in his throat before he forced them out.  "I don't want to be without you."

She cupped his cheeks in her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes.  "Then don't be without me," she replied, and kissed him yet again.  He groaned into her mouth and hauled her against him, fire lit anew in him again.  He picked her up by the waist and threw her onto the bed.  She let out a little cry of surprise before scooting back up the bed so her head was over the pillows.  He leapt on after her, with the grace of a wild cat.

And his eyes were wild, like a storm, but she was not afraid.  She reached out to him, out for him.  She needed him.  James braced himself over her, his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"You're beautiful," he said, nudging his nose against hers.  She blushed a little.

"Good thing, I guess," she said a little awkwardly.  "You probably would've been rather disappointed otherwise."

He smiled at her.  "I'm sure whatever you would've looked like when I saw you that first time, I would've found you beautiful."  He sat back on his haunches in the space between her legs and reached for the top button on her flannel top.  "Is this alright?" he asked, looking worried with the very notion of her changing her mind.

She nodded and reached for his shirt as well, her eyes searching his.  "Together."

He grinned wolfishly at her.  "Together."

She unbuttoned the top button of his shirt before tilting her chin up for a kiss.  Of course, he couldn't refuse her.  He leaned down and kissed her, slowly, languidly, this time.  He took his time and she felt affection pouring into her.

Somehow, she could tell that this wasn't just about the imprisonment, the thing that had forced them together.  It was about their magnetism, something that drew them together more than any experience could.  She drew her knees up, bracketing him in, and squeezed her eyes shut harder, wanting to narrow it down only the senses that focused on him.  

He slid down to his forearms and shoved his hands between her and the blanket, curling his hands around her shoulders.  With their chests pressed together, it hindered their progress, but they were content to live in every moment. There was no need to rush.  This was it.  

Finally, he kissed across her cheek and down her jaw before burying his face in her neck, lightly sucking at the skin there.  He mumbled something incoherent against her and she furrowed her brows, running his hands over the taut muscles in his back. 

"What?" She whispered, afraid of breaking the mood. 

"I love you," he said, but it sounded more like a whimper, like an admission that he had been holding on to for ages and ages.  He pulled back to stare into her eyes, his own dilated and more open and vulnerable than she had ever seen them.  

"I love you too," she whispered.

He reached up to cradle the side of her face in his hand.  "You are the most precious woman in the universe."

She giggled and wriggled against him.  "Well, I'm only the second one you've met.  There could be a better one."

He smiled for a moment before sobering.  "That's not possible," he said softly, "There can never be another one like you, Lilly, I promise."

The words would've been enough to bring tears to her eyes, but this was not a moment for crying.  Instead, she kissed him again, and hoped they would get up to a lot more kissing in the future.

They did, in the very, _very_ immediate future.

****

Night had fallen, and they were still together, and the world had not imploded.  She lay curled up half over him, her head on his chest and arms wrapped around his waist.  One of his hands found its place stroking her hair, the other laying across her upper arm.  She wasn't sleeping, and neither was he.  There was simply not a need for words in the moments that followed. 

It was an hour or so before someone spoke, and it was James. 

"We'll have to be out by the morning," he said softly, "Go somewhere else, try to find somewhere safe to stay until we remember.

Her grip tightened at the mention of remembering anything that might tear them apart.  He seemed to sense this and turned slightly towards her, like he was curling around her to keep her safe.  She pressed her nose against his chest and closed her eyes. 

"Okay," she replied, "Which way do we go?"

"Any way that's not near the prison," he replied a little harshly.  "Away.  We go away."

She chewed her bottom lip, unable to turn to look at him.  "Do you think we're safe here?"

He pressed a lazy kiss to the top of her head.  "Yes.  And if anything comes to get either of us, I'll stop them.  You...  I'll keep you safe."

She felt an overwhelming sense of affection and protection wash over her before she nodded against his chest.  "Okay," she said softly.  

"Do you believe me?" He asked, shifting down to look at her.

She tilted her chin to meet his gaze.  "With my life," she admitted.  And it was true, she did.

They were under real blankets that night, in a real bed (that Lilly absolutely marveled over, to James's amusement) and they felt safe in each other's arms.  It was where they belonged, after all, but that did not mean that their story was over just yet. 

There was more to be discovered about themselves before they could escape anything.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning came not with shocks or voices over monitors, but the rising sun and sleepy kisses and happiness.  Lilly thought, and she was quite certain of this, that she had never been more happy in her life.  Even with whatever happened before she lost her memory, she was sure nothing could overcome the bliss of this particular moment. 

Or any moments from the night before. 

James was still half-asleep and she was loath to wake him, but she knew that they had to get going.  She kissed him on the forehead and crawled out of bed, reluctantly disentangling herself from his arms.  He groaned unhappily and tried to wiggle his way towards her, and she laughed. He grabbed her and tugged her back onto the bed, kissing up her neck and to her jaw.  

She sighed and slid her hand up into his hair, fingers digging into his scalp.  He groaned softly against her and laid his head on her chest, as though he really didn't want to be moving and she couldn't make him.  And of course, when he was laying with her like that, she didn't want him to.

He blew out a breath, the air skittering across her chest and making gooseflesh pop up along her skin.  He laughed and kissed his way along her collarbone before looking up into her face.  He looked a little hazy and tired, but pleased with himself all the time.

"Hello," he purred, and dipped his head to kiss her.

She returned the kiss enthusiastically, giving as good as she got, one hand stroking up and down his back, the other still firmly lodged in his dark hair.  He braced himself above her but lifted one hand to hover it over her waist, just barely touching her skin, as though he wasn't sure if he was allowed to again. 

Lilly chose for him, grabbing his hand and settling it firmly against her waist. He made a noise that sounded like relief and continued to kiss her, deeper now, his tongue brushing hers tentatively.  Finally, after he seemed to sense that she needed air, he pulled back, looking down into her eyes. 

"Hello," she said, a little breathless.  She smiled up at him.  His answering smile could've lit up the whole world, of that she was certain.  Her hand came up to cup his cheek softly and he nuzzled into her palm, his eyes lidded and dark. 

Her breath hitched at the contact, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.  She finally had him in the way she wanted him, right here, right now, over her, with her, and wanting to be exactly there.  

"I'm so glad I have you," he said, looking down into her eyes. 

She giggled and shifted against him. "Well, that's certainly a heavy topic for so early."

"I needed to tell you."

"Well, in that case, I'm very glad I have you, too," she told him softly, letting her eyes convey exactly what she was feeling.

He leaned down to kiss her again, his kiss ratcheting up in intensity instantly, as a promise.  His mouth opened over hers and she granted him access before remembering that they needed to get moving.  She sighed unhappily and sat up, mouth still pressed to his, and flipped him over so she was over him.  He looked up at her in shock, though it wasn't the unpleasant sort.  She smiled and kissed his forehead, the bride of his nose, and then pressed a gentle peck to his lips, not letting it linger into anything more.  

She rolled away from him, this time making it out of the bed, and he whined his disapproval. 

"Oh, come on, you can't do that!" He teased.

She threw him a teasing wink over her shoulder.  "I can and I will," she said, "We've got to get ready to get out of here, yeah?"

"You're right," he said reluctantly, "But mind me if I just watch you for a moment longer."

She rolled her eyes, laughing.  "Pervert."

"But a handsome pervert."

"Oh, extremely," she agreed, offering him a wide smile. 

She made her way over to the closet, remembering that she had seen other clothes besides pajamas in there.  Well, the pajamas she really ended up not wearing anyway.  She found a light blue sundress and appraised it for a moment before taking it and her undergarments into the en suite to put them on and set herself ready for the day.  Though, what that day planned to hold, she wasn't sure she was ready to find out. 

When she came back out in her new clothes (aside from shoes, she'd had to keep the white tennis shoes from the hospital, much to her disgust) James was dressed as well, in simple clothes, a white button down shirt and faded blue trousers, not quite jeans.  She often wondered how she was able to remember such things. 

"I wonder if Janice does this sort of thing often," he pondered when he saw her, making a show of looking her over before deciding to continue.  "You know, taking in 'refugees'."  He made air quotes around the word and she giggled lightly at the motion.

Lilly shrugged, "Well, she seems pretty well prepared, so I'd bet yes." She smiled at him softly, "I just wish we could thank her in a more... Profound way, I guess."

James leaned down to kiss her gently before taking her hand, tugging her towards the door of their room.   "Well, we'd better get something to eat, then, don't you think?"

They made their way down the stairs, with no bags to carry, just each other's hand to take a hold of.  When they went there, there was no one but Janice standing at her little podium.  She smiled at them. 

"You're awake!" She said happily, "I've got breakfast for you to take on the way, and some money for you to take.  Since you're refugees, you should probably start moving... And soon."

She handed them both what appeared to be take away boxes with a tight, nervous smile, and a credit stick.  "I see you found the clothes," she said happily.

"Yeah," Lilly looked down at herself.  "Thank you.  I wish we could thank you in a more profound way... You've helped us so much."

Janice shook her head.  "Seeing the two of you off safely is thanks enough.  Now, go on, now.  I will see you on a new sun."

"On a new sun," James replied, "Thank you."

They departed with breakfast boxes in their hands and the credit stick in Lilly's pocket and started of down the road, opposite of the way they had come.  It turned out that James had an inexplicable sense of direction, seemed to know his way about the streets.  What he _did_ know was that they had to be getting out of the city as soon as possible. 

"Take out whatever is in there," he suggested, "You'll need to eat something."

"You too," she replied, opening the box to find a sort of croissant and some sort of fruit that seemed similar to an apple.  The very idea of seeing this many different kinds of foods in such short a period of time was shocking all by itself.  She ate as they walked, and so did he, though he had a careful eye on her the whole time.  When they'd finished he took the boxes and threw them away in a streetside waste bin before reaching for her hand. 

She let him lace their fingers together, glad that there was no sort of awkwardness between them after last night.  On the contrary, he seemed to want her closer than before, keeping her tucked closely against his side, kissing her temple every once in a while as though reminding her that he was still there.

They walked through the whole city, which made Lilly exhausted, and she leaned her head against him as they walked.  They didn't stop, but kept up a leisurely pace.  She sighed happily as they walked. "How do you think we'll need to get transport out of here?" She asked. 

"I don't know," James admitted, rubbing his thumb over hers.  "Maybe a boat?  Hover... Something?  Train?"

She giggled.  "Okay, we'll figure it out when we get there," she said, looking up lovingly into his face.  He peered down at her and smiled.  

"What?" He asked, scrunching his brows at her. 

"I dunno," she said softly, "I just love you."

He kissed her temple again, humming happily against her.  "I love you too," he said quietly, the words reverberating against her skin.  She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in feeling him walking with her, and opened her eyes back onto the busy street.  

It was interesting, to be around so many people after being around just each other for so long.  Lilly wondered if she only found James attractive because she hadn't seen other men.  But as she examined the other people on the street, she found that that wasn't true.  James was the most attractive man that she laid eyes on the whole time.

Neither of them really knew where they were going, or what they were doing, so they just walked and walked until they reached some sort of bus station.  Lilly pulled the credit stick out of her pocket with her free hand and peered at it. 

"So, how much is on this?" She asked, squinting at it a little. 

James leaned over her shoulder to look at it.  "I suppose we could ask when we get on the bus," he said, and they fell silent waiting for bus.  

The bus, when it arrived, hovered over the street, impressing Lilly incredibly.  She 'oohed' quietly before letting James leading her onto the bus.  She handed the driver of the bus (who looked more like he was piloting it than driving) the credit stick, and asked, "Can you take us to the farthest stop?"

"Yes, miss," the man said, scanning the credit stick.  "There's still plenty left on there for you," he said, smiling at the two of them.  "Go on and have a seat."

Lilly pocketed the credit stick again and smiled at the driver politely before walking down the bus aisle.  There were lights on the sides on the bottom of the bus, shining white light across the floor of the bus.  There were two seats near the back, blue carpeted seats that when Lilly and James sat in them smelt a bit like applegrass. 

The smell was triggering in Lilly, and she wasn't sure why.  She furrowed her brows and inhaled deeply.  "Do you smell that?" She asked James as the bus smoothly began to move, the seamless windows showing the world flowing by. 

"Apple grass," James whispered.  He looked at her, his eyes filled with anxiety.  "So, do you..."

"I know it," she replied, cutting him off.  "I don't know how, but I know it.  I _feel_ that smell."

She got a flash of a tan coat, staring up at the sky.  She was wearing blue. 

James got the same flash, memories of wearing plimsolls with a suit.  He blinked and looked back to Lilly.  "Me too," he said quietly.  

Her mind was whirring.  She didn't understand it, couldn't possibly begin to.  Her memories weren't coming back, not yet.  Would she continue to get glimpses?  Or was it the olfactory sense memories hitting them both in the face?  She almost didn't want to think about it.  It was enough to make her head hurt all by itself. 

She looked out of the window, which was so clear it looked like there was almost no glass at all, and watched the world go by.  She tried to look over the hills and high, white buildings, but couldn't see the hospital or anything similar to it.  She pulled her free hand up to her mouth and chewed her thumbnail nervously.

James reached over and pulled her hand down from her face, smiling softly at her.  "We'll be alright," he promised, "There's no need to get nervous."

"I'm nervous," she replied quickly, arching a brow at him.  "I think... I dunno what I think," she let her head fall onto his shoulder, her face tilted so she could still look out the window.

He chuckled and kissed the crown of her head.  "I won't let anything happen to you, Lilly," he told her. "I promise."

She squeezed his hand in both of hers.  "I won't let anything happen to you either," she said fiercely.  "I can't do this without you."

He didn't say anything, but she knew what he meant.  She knew that he loved her, that he wanted to stay with her.  He'd told her the words and reassured her and loved her and she knew that.  She stayed cuddled up against him and stared out the window, enjoying the smoothness of the ride.

"We did it." she said softly.

"What, love?"

"We got out."

****

Inevitably, Lilly dosed in and out, finally waking when the bus came to a gentle stop.  She lifted her head and looked at James, who looked back down at her with a worried expression.

"You're sleeping a lot," he remarked.

She furrowed her brows at him.  "Well, I mean, we've been walking all day and I- wait, you aren't tired?"

"No," he said. "I don't seem to need to sleep that much at all."  He scratched the back of his neck and blushed a little.  "Well, I mean, I did need to sleep last night, but that was because, uh, well-"

She leaned up to kiss him softly.  "Let's go," she suggested.  He got up and pulled her with him. 

"Thank you," he said to the bus driver, who nodded to them and let them off. 

James found a cheap hotel for them to stay in.  It wasn't quite as lavish as the place they had stayed in the night before, but neither of them were complaining.  It was still much nicer than their previous digs.  There was also a small restaurant in the place, where both of them got turkey sandwiches and chips and marveled at the flavor in them, much to the confusion of the other guests.  

A bellhop looked confused by their lack of bags, but led them up to a room anyway.  James requested that they be far away form the front doors as Lilly handed over the credit stick, and if the man at the front desk thought it was an odd request, he didn't say anything.

James noticed that this room was much smaller than the one at Janice's bed and breakfast.  The bed was smaller, and swimming with comfortable looking blankets.  Lilly was still impressed by the size of the room, simply because she'd barely seen something so nice.  There wasn't much difference in the quality of the room though, but of course, neither of them were going to be bothered with a slightly smaller bed.  

Besides, a small bed was the least of their worries.  It wasn't even a worry at all, really.  More like a privilege.  A _good_ thing.  That they could deal with, and rather thoroughly. 

Lilly was oblivious to the way that James was worried.  He toed off his shoes and removed his shirt before sliding into the bed, sighing heavily.  She mumbled to herself angrily as she removed her dress, realizing she had nothing else to wear.  She moved to the bathroom in their room and took the dressing gown that was there.  It was a little thicker than satin, and she got into the bed next to him feeling sufficiently covered.  He tilted his chin up for a kiss and she smiled before kissing him soundly and laying her head on his chest. 

"Where will we go tomorrow?" She asked.

James stroked her shoulder with the arm that was around her back, his fingers brushing the material of the dressing gown that covered her.  "Well, we're as far from the hospital as we can get, so my bet is that we should stay here.  Our memories should start coming back, we might even get some over the night.  That's what I'm betting on."

"Oh, you're a betting man, are you?"

He huffed out a laugh, "I suppose it's entirely possible that I"m a betting man," he admitted, "But since we started to remember the applegrass this afternoon, that's what I think."

"Okay," she said sleepily.  "Goodnight James."

"Goodnight, Lilly."

"I love you."

"I love you too." his voice was painfully affectionate in so many ways that she felt her heart swell with affection for him.  She squeezed him around the waist and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

After one last contended hum, within minutes he felt her fall asleep against him, her body relaxing into his.  Her gentle, even breaths told her that she was finally completely asleep.

When she was asleep, he closed his eyes and tested the theory he'd been thinking about since they'd gotten off the bus.  He knew about different species, even if he didn't know how, and he did have an idea.  It was an idea he hoped was incorrect, a theory proved wrong.  

He didn't need to sleep, and that was odd all by itself.  He reached up and touched her hair, needing reassurance that she was still with him.  He breathed deeply, focusing, her head rising and falling with his chest as he figured it out.

_..Thump thump..._

_...Thump thump-thump thump...._

He felt himself blow out a sigh, trying to focus, knowing he was tense and panicking a bit, but unable to stop.  This couldn't be right, it couldn't be.  It was practically impossible.  And impossible was not something he wanted to be a part of, _no, no, no._

He reached his discovery and his eyes filled with tears.  He gripped her close in upset at the news, needing the pressure of her against him.  He couldn't... He wasn't...

Two heartbeats, thundering in his chest and in his own ears.  How had either of them not _noticed?_ Especially since the night before?  They'd been so close, had she not heard the echo? 

He realized he couldn't blame her, and he turned on his side, cuddling as close to her as he could, not wanting to wake her but needing her close.

He wasn't human.  He was a Time Lord.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post! i was on vacation. I'll upload Singing Anywhere tomorrow!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lilly woke up without Jame's arms around her in the middle of the night. That in itself was alarming, and she sat up, breathing heavily and feeling confused. A glance to her side showed her that James was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

He looked tense, his shoulders and back taut.  She chewed her bottom lip and watched him for a moment.  He didn't seem to notice that she'd awoken at all.  She could see that his eyes were closed, and he looked incredibly agitated.  His face held dangerous shadows, making her heart leap, but she found that although she probably should've been, she wasn't afraid of him.

Cautiously and slowly, she shifted to sit behind him, back on her haunches, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He flinched and she pulled back, surprised and feeling betrayed by his actions.

He looked back at her pleadingly. "Sorry," he said softly, and looked down at her hand.

She sighed and laid her hand on his shoulder, carefully this time.  He was scaring her, she could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest, afraid of what was making him like this.  Whatever it was, it confused her.  Had she done something wrong?

"What's wrong?" She whispered, fearing speaking too loudly would spook him.  She felt herself trembling, a little afraid after his actions when she had last touched him. 

"Go back to sleep, Lilly," he said, probably a bit sharper than he had intended. 

She drew her hand back for a second time, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  he was the one thing that she could trust, and now he was pulling away from her, shunning her, pushing her.  She reluctantly lay back on her side, facing away from him, and squeezed her eyes shut, more to keep from crying than to try and fall asleep.

She couldn't sleep, not when the both of them were like this, and she let slip a sob before she could stop it from escaping between her lips.  She heard James's breath hitch and he turned, the mattress moving beneath him.  He laid behind her spooning up against her, matchign their bodies.  They fit so well together, it was like they had been built for each other. 

"I remembered," he whispered. "I know what I am."

"What do you mean, 'what you are'?" Lilly asked, looking over her shoulder to peer at him, tears tracking down her face in her frustration. 

He sighed and reached around, brushing his thumb over her cheek.  "I'm sorry," he said, and pulled away from her, sitting up, but still looking down at her.  "I don't know what to do."

"Why?" She blinked and rolled onto her back, "What could be so bad?"

He looked away from her.  "I'm not human, Lilly," he said slowly, as though trying to ease her into it."

She sat up and tried to meet his gaze again, but he refused to turn towards her.  "Okay," she said, "That doesn't... That doesn't bother me."

"It bothers me," he shot back, and she recoiled at his tone.  He saw the action, out of the corner of his eye, and his gaze softened as he turned to her.  "I'm sorry.  I'm not going about this well."

"Going about what well?" She asked, "You haven't said anything."

He scrubbed his hand over his face.  "We're not... Lilly, we can't... _Work."_

It looked as though someone had crushed her from the inside, the way she looked at him.  "I don't understand," she admitted, wringing her fingers in her lap.

He blew out a sigh.  "I'm a Time Lord."

She thought for a few minutes, and somehow, she understood the term, but she was still confused as to why what was such a big deal, why it would push them apart. She frowned.  "So?" She demanded. 

"I'm trying to make this easy," James snapped.  "Time Lords were never meant to... Meddle with humans, in the physical sense.  Or anyone, actually.  The way we produced children was through Looms, because anything else was seen as base and unnecessary."

Lilly suddenly felt dejected, as though she was being tossed away like so much garbage.  She lowered her head.  "Oh," she said quietly.

"I don't have a bond mate," he explained further, "And I'm not married, but Time Lords travel, and so I probably have a companion that's worried sick about me."  He ran his hands through his hair.  "So, even so, this... Lilly, this, whatever we were doing, it can't continue."

She felt anger rise up in her and she glared back at him.  "What, so you think that's a decision you can make all by yourself, do you?" She got up on her knees, facing him, and he looked up at her, startled.  "You said you loved me.  Were you lying?"

He stuttered for a few moments, as though he couldn't find the right words to say, or, the words that he _should_ say.  He watched her pleadingly, asking her to give up, let it go, to let them part, because that was what needed to happen.  They couldn't be together, a Time Lord and a human, it would never work, she would grow old and die and he would live and live and live on without her.  That was more terrifying a fate than anything else.  

"Were you lying?" She repeated, a fire in her that he had never seen before and made him want to reach for her.  Instead, he balled his hands in fists on the bed. 

"No," he said slowly, deliberately.  "I did not lie."

"You love me."

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.  "You're not making this any easier-"

She straddled his lap before he could finish his sentence, her hands resting carefully on his shoulders.  "Then tell me to stop."

He swallowed hard, his gaze flicking between her eyes and her lips.  "Lilly, we can't-"

"We already have," she said, and he could feel the slight shake in her hands.  "We have, and you love me, and I love you, and that should be enough, I think," she was uncertain in her words, but very certain of what she wanted, especially what she wanted from him.

"We can't live off love, Lilly," he nearly spat at her, trying to drive her away even as he wanted to pull her close and kiss her until neither of them could breathe.  "You'll die before me.  Ages before me."

"You think that makes it not worth it?" She asked, scrunching her brows at him.  "Really?"  She leaned forward and nudged her nose against his, "Then tell me to stop."

"I may be a Time Lord, but I'm still a _man,"_ he said in frustration.

She sat back on her heels so she was straddling just above his knees instead of his hips, and he whimpered at the loss without really meaning to.  "So anything you felt for me was physical?" She asked, sounding wounded. 

"No," he rushed to reassure her, forgetting momentarily that he was supposed to be getting away from her, away from this, all of this.  "No.  You're kind, too kind, and compassionate, and beautiful, and clever, and I-" he looked to where his hand was on its way to cupping her cheek.  He dropped it back to his side, just next to her knee.  "You are impossible."

It was too late, though, she had already been encouraged by his words.  She scooted forward, back to her original spot, and wrapped her arms around his neck so their chest were pressed together.  "Tell me no," she said softly, earnestly, "Tell me no, and I'll get off you and leave."

His mind was rushing at a mile a minute and he found his hearts (yes, plural now) thundering wildly at the prospect of touching her again.  His hands found her waist.  "I can't," he whispered. 

With his permission, she leaned forward, still giving him a chance to stop her.  She nudged her nose against his and with a shuddering sigh he tilted his chin up, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"Stop me," she said again, a command, and he shivered.  But even under her command, he couldn't address it, couldn't obey.  She was too close, and too precious to him, and he didn't want to get rid of her, but he seemed to be trying to.  She hovered over him, breathing against him, not teasing him.  She was hesitant, he realized, and it made his hearts ache.  He'd made her this way, made her doubt herself.  But hadn't that been what he wanted?  He felt conflicted, and he whimpered slightly in frustration. 

There was nothing for him to do now, though.  He wanted to touch her, and he didn't remember himself, so how was he supposed to stop?  She shifted, coming closer to him than he almost thought possible, and pressed her lips to his, trying to remind him through her kiss alone why they had chosen to be together.  They were not forced together, they _found_ each other, and that was so much more beautiful.  They had fallen from whatever grace had held them and into each other's arms, which was all she had wanted, all she would continue to want, she was sure of it.  His hands flexed, one sliding under her shirt to touch the bare skin of her back.  His fingernails curled into her skin and she sighed happily against him before deepening the kiss.  She kept her arms where they were, wrapped around his neck, almost afraid of moving them, of breaking the spell that he'd been put under, that they put onto each other. 

He groaned then, groaned against her mouth, tugged her further into his lap, moving one hand down to clutch at her hip, begging her silently not to leave him, not to go anywhere.  Even though he'd been pushing her away, once she was in his arms, he couldn't make her leave, couldn't force her. 

His mind was shouting at him, telling him how wrong this was, how much a Time Lord wouldn't do this, especially not with a human.  It was base, and below him, but there it was, her tongue, in his mouth, and her hands, coasting into his hair, and he couldn't be bothered about anything else.

She'd pushed him, and somehow he was triggered to know that she was the only thing that could push him this way, that could've ever pushed him this way.  No matter what time line they fell in, she was supposed to tip the scales, to be the one to bring his mouth to hers, to warm and embrace him in a way that no one else ever could. 

He lifted her and deposited her onto her back, never removing his mouth from hers.  His fear was that the second he moved from her, he would start talking, and if he started talking, he'd talk himself right out of this, out of her, and that wasn't something that he ever wanted. He wanted to be with her, with her, with her, and his movements grew frantic as both hearts swelled with love for her, a love he couldn't comprehend, a love like he'd known her for years before hand.

"Don't go," he mumbled against her before pulling away from her mouth to kiss down her jaw, trying to keep himself occupied so he wouldn't speak again. 

"You're the one pushing me away," she reminded him breathlessly.  "Don't stop."

He bit her neck and traveled down to her collarbone. "I love you," he sobbed, his forehead leaning against her throat.  "I don't want to live without you."

They weren't the words he thought would be spilling from his lips, but she ran her fingers into his hair, soothing him.  "We knew each other before this, didn't we?" She asked calmly, still tracing along his head with her fingertips.

He stopped, staying close to her, unable to move from her, even if he wanted to.  He didn't want to.  "We might've," he said softly, his breath coasting over her skin to come back and touch his face.  "I think."

"I think we have," she said, "I just remembered you."

"Oh," he pulled back and looked at her.  "How?"

"Not fully," she rushed to say, as though fearing he would panic and scoot away from her, quick as you like.  "Just...  You, in a suit, laughing. With me.  I think we were-"

"We weren't lovers," he said simply, getting ready to launch into a speech.  He inhaled deeply and gazed off, as if into the distance.  "If I had known I was a Time Lord-"

"We were friends," she spoke over him, dropping her hands from him.  She looked away from him just as his gaze returned to her, tears beginning to pool in her eyes again. "And since you obviously want to go right back to that, once we remember, you might as well get off me."

The prospect of her getting rid of him, telling him that he needed to go away... That was horrifying, the thought of losing her.  He didn't know if they could go back to _either_ way that they had been so far.  He couldn't touch her, he also couldn't go back to not touching her, if that's the way things were before they had ended up in the hospital. 

But the thought of them parting ways completely, no matter what that meant, was the worst thought of all.  He felt his stomach lurch at the very prospect.  No matter which way he was living, he couldn't live without her.  That much was clear in his frankly huge brain.

"No, I don't-" he struggled to find the words.  "I want.. What I'm not allowed to want, don't you understand that?  I'm not supposed to want to take care of you and hold you and keep you with me forever.  Don't you understand that?"

"No, I guess I don't, cause I'm not bloody Time Lord," She snapped, and wanted to push him off of her, but part of her reminded herself that this might be the last opportunity she had to touch him.  That wasn't something that she was planning on wasting.  So instead, she stared at him, stared him down, dared him to say something else.  

He didn't.  He looked at her with a conflicted gaze.  He didn't know what to say to her.  There was so much, but he couldn't say anything until they remembered, which, based on their actions and words, was going to be sooner than they thought.  

"I think... We should wait until we've remembered," he said softly. 

"So you can know for sure that you want to be rid of me?" Lilly snapped.  "Go to sleep, James."

She rolled over on her side, still under him, and he was forced to move away from her, laying down next to her, on his back.  He wanted to speak to her, of course he did, but he couldn't say a word.  There was nothing to do.  He'd mucked everything up with her.  He wanted to kiss her goodnight and whisper his love into her ear before they fell asleep.  But he couldn't.  He closed his eyes, his brows furrowed, and he tried to sleep.

But he was a Time Lord, and he didn't really need much sleep.  In a fit of anger, at himself, at the world, at Lilly, at the whole bloody _universe,_ he put himself into a coma that would last several hours.  

She had dreams last night, odd dreams that were about her and James, and made her happy.  She dreamed of herself in a pink fluffy dress and him in a brown suit and converses, with her at a block party with people she didn't know.  He smiled at her in a way that made her chest bloom with warmth. 

It was incredible, the way that every dream she had of him made her want to launch herself at him.  Somehow, though, in all her dreams, she held herself back.  She never touched him in a way that wasn't already appropriate.  They held hands, and there was an occasional exuberant hug, but other than that, most touching appeared to be off limits. 

Any dream she had of him, though, she couldn't control, like it was already decided, it had already happened.  He always treated her with a gentle respect, but there were times she felt betrayed by him, like he didn't care about her, but there was one constant within all of her dreams. 

She loved him.

She would follow him to the end of the universe, and had.  She would love him even if it meant that he couldn't love her back, and she would stay with him forever.  She wanted to stay with him forever. 

But the way he looked at her made her think that perhaps he loved her back.  She hoped he did, she wanted him to.  But she would never force him, or tell him, because she was afraid of what he would say or do. That he would make her leave him. 

She woke up with tears streaming down her face, still not understanding a moment of what she had seen. 

James however, being a Time Lord, remembered _everything_ after he put himself into his coma.  Memories pushed through his head, crowding each other out with how many there were.  He remembered how many people he were, and who he had traveled with.  He counted up to ten people that he had been and even more people that he had traveled with.  But somehow, no matter how bloody long his life was, but there was one constant throughout his ten lives, the only thing he could think of, regardless of the wonderful people he had known.  She flashed past him in a Union Jack t-shirt, her smile wide and happy.  She wore a red Victorian dress, then overalls and black tights, then a pink jacket and a hopeful look at him, a look saying that she knew he would figure whatever it was out. 

She trusted him, and he realized his name.  He was the Doctor, and he helped people.  But that was all pushed to the side once something else about her pushed into his mind.  And it wouldn't leave.  It pounded in his head over and over, and his hearts pounded and made him sigh a name that hadn't escaped through his lips in so long.

Rose.

Rose.

_Rose._


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor woke up.  That was the first thing he noticed.  The next thing that he could be bothered to notice was that Rose Tyler was laying in bed with him, and her cheeks were stained with tears.  He frowned as the events of the past few weeks seeped into his aching head.  He'd received all his memories back and even for a Time Lord, that was overwhelming. 

But Rose, or Lilly, as he'd been calling her.  Very steady, with the flower theme and all.  She had been crying, was curled in on herself.  And he remembered why.  He'd developed his Time Lord complex back the moment he remembered what he was. 

He scolded himself mentally.  How was she supposed to understand?  And now, what was he supposed to do?  She, supposedly, and within reason, should've remembered something... He blew out a sigh.  Maybe she knew her name.   Either way, he would have to tell her what it was. 

It was alarming, how he couldn't look away from her.  That was mostly because he knew what he'd done.  He'd told her he'd loved her, and he had, and still did, but he was never supposed to tell her.  But she'd said it back.  She loved him too.  It was knowledge, and very common knowledge at that, that Rose had been attracted to him, but it was possible that her repressed memories were projecting and she had confessed some very real feelings, as he had. 

Regardless, they were both very much 'in love' by any standard, and he was a loss as to what to do about it.  He continued to gaze at her, wanting to reach over and clear her face of tear tracks.  She must have woken up at some point in the night, he realized.  It _had_ been rather 'productive'.  They'd fought and engaged in some very thorough snogging and he'd told her he'd loved her _again._ What a fool.

Even as he tried to push her away, he pulled her closer. 

He turned his head away from her, his hearts aching with the upset look on her face. He couldn't bear to see her like this any more.  He instead tried to focus on the events that had brought them to New Earth again.  A crash landing.  Good, that made a bit of sense. They were rather good at crashing, after all.

Rose had been smiling, and holding his hand, and he smiled a little at the thought.  Of course, that was where she belonged, next to him, with her hand in his, fingers locked.  It was beautiful, the feel of her, and he knew that better now more than ever. 

He scolded himself for being so distracted by her body when he was trying to figure out what was wrong with them.  Or, rather, what had happened to them to end them up in _another_ hospital minus cat nuns and plus robots and the bloke, Leick'atre, who saved them.

He pushed on, thinking harder, trying to develop some sort of train of thought. They'd just been going to a market for a TARDIS part.  That made sense.  he closed his eyes and focused in a little more.  Alright. They hadn't had the part, and they'd seemed very confused as to what he was asking for. 

"A defibulator!" He'd shouted, trying to make the man behind the counter understand.  "It's a part for my ship, and I need it to get out of here!  Can't you see that?"

The man had looked more worried than confused. He'd turned to Rose then, and asked: "Do you know this man?"

Rose had glanced down at their locked hands and then glanced back at the man dubiously.  "Yeah, of course I do."

"And do you believe what he speaks of?"

"Yes."

"Mm."

It had all gone rather downhill from there.  The authorities had been called on them, and Rose had teased that they were probably just going to prison for a night.  He really wished it had been prison, he thought, as he remembered the torture that had been instilled in the both of them.  He sent a worried glance back at Rose.  She could be injured, and he hadn't been able to cure her.  He would have to give her a checkup when she woke up, but all evidence would suggest that she really wouldn't want said checkup from him. 

But he was getting ahead of himself.  They'd been taken to the hospital, and both of them had tried to inquire as to where they were, but no one would tell them a word.  They shocked Rose in the base of the neck, and the Doctor had cried out, fighting against the guards that held him and cursing violently in Gallifreyan.

"Separate them!" a guard shouted, and he had been pulled into another room and shocked as well.  He collapsed, but with his superior biology he could still hear things that were happening. 

"Do you think they both operate under the same delusions?"  Someone asked. 

"Perhaps," another voice, a woman's, said. "Either way, they will have to be put in separate cells.  He is too protective of her, we will never be able to treat them if they're together.  I think we should put droids as the therapists, or at least keep the doctors out of the room."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"What is a defibulator?"

"It doesn't exist, dear.  Nothing they speak of makes sense.  That's why we've brought them here."

The Doctor realized one thing before he fell into unconsciousness that day.  They had crashed in the very wrong year.  Technologically, this was a New Earth several hundred years behind the TARDIS, even if they themselves were very advanced anyway.

He blinked back to realization after all the memories hit him.  The shock had administered the amnesia substance, whatever it was, and the atmosphere had kept it there, kept them forgetful.  He looked into his time sense, trying to figure out how long they'd been in the facility total.  His mind came up with two months.  

He thumped his head back onto the pillow.  Jackie Tyler was not going to be pleased with him at all. 

She stirred then, his perfect angel laying under rumpled sheets.  She stirred, shifting towards him unconsciously.  Her eyes fluttered open and it was clear that she had been crying.  Her eyes were red and she glanced up at him. 

"You look different," she said in a raspy voice.

"I am different," he replied, "I remember."

She swallowed heavily.  "Oh."

"Yes."

She looked away from him, closing her eyes a little.  "We traveled," she said, "I don't remember much else.  But we've been to so many different places." 

"Right in one," he said encouragingly.  "I know your name, and mine."   

Her eyes, wide with vulnerability and the expectant nature of rejection, looked up at him again.  She blinked once, slowly, her voice asking quietly, curiously, "What's my name?"

He smiled down at her.  "Rose Tyler," he said, rolling the name around in his mouth as though it had been a thousand years since he'd said it last.  Of course, he would say her name every day from now on for as long as the universe let him live.  

She furrowed her brows.  "Rose Tyler."

"Yes."

"What's... Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

She made a face at him.  "That's not a name."

"It's the name I chose."

"Is it a Time Lord thing?" She asked coldly, "Another thing I wouldn't understand?"

The Doctor closed his eyes, trying to focus.  He wanted to explain to her, but it probably would've blown her mind entirely.  He couldn't afford to overload her brain.  As it were, he was laying next to his favorite person in the world, so close to holding her.  He turned on his side to face her and fixed his gaze on her.  

"Kind of," he said, "But I never said you wouldn't understand."

She didn't respond, which, for Rose, was a very bad thing.  She wasn't even looking at him. He just wanted her to look at him.  He realized if there was one thing he was going to have to do to win her back, to get her back at all, he was going to have to swallow his manly Time Lord pride and-

"I'm sorry, Rose."

She chanced a glance up at him, her eyes open and honest.  "What?"

"For what I said last night," he clarified, scooting closer to her.  "I shouldn't have been like that.  It was overwhelming, the thought that it wasn't human.  The fact that I couldn't spend forever with you, it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"You gave me mixed signals," she said quietly, "And I think you do that in our regular life as well."

"I do," he said softly, "And that stops now."

He wanted to kiss her, wanted to touch her, but this had to be her decision now.  He was ready.  He was ready to accept that he wouldn't have her forever, but the time he would have her for he would make as special as possible.  He reached out to cup her cheek. "I remember everything about you, Rose."

"You do, huh?" She seemed skeptical.

He nodded, smiling a little. "You've saved worlds single handedly, and you left your boyfriend in the street to come traveling with me because you finally did something for _yourself._ You are brilliant."

"I can't be those things," she said, "Remember?  I'm crazy."

"You're not, and neither am I, and I would explain it all to you but I'm afraid you wouldn't understand a lick of it right now.  And not because you're crazy, or human, but because you don't remember.  Okay?"

"Okay." She sounded so meek, almost like she was afraid of him.  She'd been so forward with him the night before, telling and showing him exactly what she thought.  Now though, she'd given up.  Given up on them, anything they had built together on this adventure.

He stroked his thumb over the apple of her cheek and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead.  "I am sorry, Rose.  I shouldn't have... I have a bit of a complex anyway, but last night, when I'd thought what I thought, I thought I needed to push myself away from you, and I did.  And before we came here, when we were together, I pushed myself away from you.  But I don't want to do that anymore.  I want to be...  You are so precious to me."

She looked up at him.  "I am?"

"Yes," he said with conviction, willing her to understand.  "Whatever I said to you before, I meant, any time, any where.  But it's harder for me to say those things now.  Do you understand that?"

She smiled weakly. "Time Lord thing?"

He smiled back at her.  "Yeah," he whispered, "A Time Lord thing."  His expression sobered as he told her quietly, "I'm the last one, Rose. The last Time Lord.  They're all gone.  I used to have no one."

"There's me."

He didn't know if she was remembering or if that was the phrase that brought itself to her mind when he said those words, but either way it tugged violently on his hearts and he gave her a watery smile.  "Yes, my Rose.  There's you."

She seemed to accept this with a full heart, and scooted closer to him to wrap her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. He breathed out a sigh of relief and clutched her close to himself. If he could hold her forever, it still wouldn't be enough time.

Regardless of the happiness he felt swelling throughout himself, he needed to get them back to the TARDIS.  He recalled where they were and where they had been, and they were actually very close.  After several blissful moments of cuddling, he had to tell her that they needed to get going, to go home.  She didn't seem to quite understand, but she nodded and pulled away from him, but not before he pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

They re-dressed in their clothes from the day before and set out as quietly as they had entered. 

"Alright," the Doctor reached for Rose's hand.  She didn't hesitate, just slipped her hand right into his.  He swung their hands a bit as they set out down a sidewalk. "We crashed, about four or five miles from here.  We can walk there and get right out of here."

"We promised to go back and stop what was happening at the hospital," Rose reminded him.  

The Doctor, of course, remembered that, but he was loath to bring Rose back here.  He tugged on his ear with his free hand.  "Yes, well, I guess I did promise that, didn't I?" 

" _We_ did," she corrected, her usual sass firmly back in place.  

"Of course, my mistake."

"Don't you want to help these people?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," he replied, glancing down at her. "But my first priority is, and has always been, to keep you safe."

She hummed in the back of her throat, tilting her head.  "I seem to recall an instance of being left alone for five and a half hours."

The Doctor winced almost painfully.  "Yes, well, I do hope to remedy that."

She giggled a little, which made him beam down at her and waggle his eyebrows.  It was interesting, to finally feel himself again, and he could only hope that soon enough Rose would be back to herself.  She seemed close, she was speaking like herself, the timid Lilly slipping from her being more and more and more.  She was excited, a bounce back in her step, her happy attitude at being home coming out more and more.  He squeezed her hand as they continued to travel back to the TARDIS. 

His Time Lord senses had all returned full force, and he knew exactly where they were.  He sighed a little, feeling relieved that he could remember how to get home, how to take Rose home.  It was a good feeling, and he felt somehow safer.

She was quiet though, and he could tell that she was thinking, trying to remember.  She remembered certain things, and she knew what had happened in the hospital, of course.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said softly.  "Yeah, I'm just... I can remember a few things, I'm just thinking."

"Okay, good," he said, "That means your brain isn't damaged by anything that happened to you there.  That's good."

"You're repeating yourself."

"I think I do that quite a lot." He said, puzzled.  "Maybe I'm just a bit of a rambler, that's all," he said.

"Oh, that'll be fun."

They walked quietly for awhile, Rose cowering into his side whenever someone walked a bit too close to them.  He made sure to make her feel safe, tugging her to him whenever she walked closer.  

It took more time then he would've liked for them to reach the TARDIS, but he wanted to keep the pace at a stroll so that she wouldn't be overwhelmed.  The TARDIS was sitting in the middle of a little field of applegrass, tilted a little unnaturally on her side. 

"Oh," Rose said softly, "I dreamed about this."

"You remember the TARDIS?" He asked.

"TARDIS," she repeated. "Yeah, I think I do."

She removed her hand from his and approached the ship, her hand outstretched.  "I think I know that the ship is... Sentient.  It's alive."  She touched the blue wood and felt a hum run through her hand.  She smiled.  "Hello to you too," she said happily. 

The Doctor felt himself start to choke up when he saw Rose conversing with his ship so casually, as though they were the best of friends.  Well, he reminded himself, Rose had opened the heart of the TARDIS, so she really had a bond with his ship that even he didn't have, and maybe that was the reason that they were so perfect together. 

She was perfect with him, he realized.  If there was one woman that needed to be with the Doctor forever, it was Rose Tyler.  She belonged with him, just as much as he belonged to her.  He found himself smiling a little at the very thought of it.  He came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.  "Would you like to go inside?"

Rose bit her lip and nodded.  "Okay."

He patted the TARDIS door and answered her hum. "Yeah, I missed you too, old girl," he said, smiling.  He opened the door and let her go in before him. 

She didn't seem surprised by the look of the place.  She knew it, of course.  But after she took a few steps towards the console, she reached up to grip her head.  

"Rose?" He went to her quickly, touching her waist, trying to look at her.  "What's wrong?"

"My head," she whimpered.

"You could be getting your memories back, it could be overloading your brain," he scooped her up in a bridal carry, intent on carrying her to the med bay.  She groaned a little and leaned her head against his chest, curling in on herself.  

The TARDIS hummed worriedly at Rose and Rose looked up at the ceiling.  "It's okay, I think," she said, though her voice sounded pain. 

The Doctor thought it was impossible for him to love this woman any more.  He hoisted her a little closer to him and kissed her temple as he headed towards the med bay.  

He lowered the lights in there when he went in, making sure the light wouldn't hurt Rose's eyes.  He set her down on the table and started running tests. 

"If there's nothing wrong, it's going to tell you that you're just getting your memories back. That's good, Rose, I promise."

She nodded, biting her lip, trying to choke back whimpers of pain.  He approached her and pulled her into a hug, standing between her knees so he could be close to her.  She hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck, clutching at his shirt to head off the pain.  

He stroked her back soothingly as the computer beeped behind them, running test after test after test.  Nothing was coming up against her, which was rather good, considering.  He held her close, and finally, the tests finished, and the resulting chime told him that she had come up clear. 

"You're just getting your memories back, it's okay," he said, murmuring into her hair.  

She stiffened for a few moments before passing out against his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor had anticipated that Rose would wake up slowly after she passed out, but she didn't wake up at all for several days. She didn't stir from where he had placed her on her bed.  She sweat constantly, so he hooked her up to an IV for fear that she would dehydrate.

He barely moved from his post, guarding over her with a vigilance that could not be matched. He had a chair at her bedside and fell asleep with his top half on her bed, his head pillowed on the softness of her thigh.

She did not dream. She did not move. And as the Doctor remembered more and more about Rose's little nuances, how she moved and laughed and blinked, he grew more and more worried. He felt absurd for doing so. Of course she would wake up, she wasn't anywhere near death, but it was worrying to not have her eyes looking into his and her face smiling up into his.

He truly did love her, and he was long past denying anything even remotely related to that fact. Rose Tyler. The name was more important to him than any other name had been, and he knew that, could almost sense it. She was the most important thing to ever happen to him.

He knew that as he stroked her hair back from her sweaty brow, knew it as he held her hand and pressed gentle loving kisses to her knuckles.

There arose one other question though. Would she even want him, when she remembered him?  He knew she was attracted to him, but that wouldn't mean that she would want his love. And, perhaps unfortunately, that was all he really wanted to give her.

Well, along with all of time and space, but that was hardly the point at all.

"I planned a future," he murmured against her palm one night when he found himself growing increasingly lonely but unwilling to leave her side. And three was no one else he wanted to be with anyway. "I planned a future for us.  While you sleep, I dream of us being together for as long as the universe will allow us to be. I can never keep anything good, Rose, and you are perfect."

He inhaled deeply and tried to keep himself from letting tears fall. He was a bloody _Time Lord_ for God's sake, it was ridiculous for him to cry.

"I love you," he said softly, "I want to be with you, properly.  And I'm sorry for everything I've put you through in this hospital.  You deserve the world when all I do is break you. I'm _sorry,_ Rose."

The days wore on, and the Doctor cared for Rose endlessly, mopping her brow and talking to her, making sure she knew she wasn't alone. It was a struggle for him to not go out and travel, but Rose drew him in like a magnet. He wanted to be nearer to her than the universe.  He sent the TARDIS into the vortex but returned back to her bedside, stroking her hair back until he fell asleep.

When she woke up, he was using her as a pillow again and clutching at her calf to keep himself grounded. She felt as though she'd just broken a fever and inhaled a deep breath.  She looked down at him and smiled softly. She reached down and ran her hand through his hand slowly, her fingers trailing through the strands.

She remembered, of course she did. It all flashed before her and she loved him still. But he'd never know that, she thought with her heart sinking. He could've been putting on an act to help her amnesia-ridden self. Lilly, he'd called her.  A flower. _His_ flower, whether he liked it or not. She was his.

He must've been incredibly tired, so he wasn't moving at all, even with her motions shifting him.  It looked like he'd been sitting with her for a long time.  He wasn't wearing his jacket or tie, and was almost snoring, he was breathing so heavily.  She hadn't known him to sleep quite so heavily before, and it worried her slightly.  She stroked her hand through his hair again, not necessarily hoping to wake him, but maybe hoping that he would be aware of her presence and soothed by it.  

She leaned her head back against her pillows again, closing her eyes.  She still had a wicked headache, after all, and she would've rather had it go away before she talked to the Doctor about... Whatever it is that they were eventually going to talk about.  She left her hand in his hair and drifted off to sleep again. 

When she woke again, her headache had nearly cleared up.  The Doctor seemed a bit more awake, maybe on the upswing of a good long sleep.  She massaged his scalp slowly until she felt him start to swim up from sleep. 

"Rose," he murmured against her duvet-covered knee. 

She ran her fingers along the base of his skull in reply, and he lifted his head slowly, looking fully awake.  He smiled down at her.  "Hello," he said softly.

"Hello," she replied.  "Thank you, for taking care of me."

He shifted towards her slightly.  "Of course.  Rose, are you thirsty?" 

She nodded.  "Yeah, actually." She looked up at the IV.  "Think I can get unhooked from that anytime soon?" She asked.  

"Yeah! Yes, yes, of course," he stood suddenly and unhooked her from the IV, and before he could stop himself, ducked down to press a kiss to the top of her head.  She giggled, much to his surprise, and gazed up at him happily.

He regarded her carefully.  "You... You do remember everything, don't you?"

She nodded.  "Yes."

"Oh. Ah, uh, good."

She laughed at him again, shaking her head as she sat up against the headboard.  "I'm going to go take a shower, okay?  You fix us tea."

"Tea is a dehydrant, you'll need water," he said solemnly, sounding more like a proper doctor than he ever had before. 

"Okay, then make us tea and put a glass of water on my side of the table," she said, quirking her brow at him.  

"Yes, ma'am."  He helped her out of bed, and she stood wobbly for a few moments before regaining her balance.

"I think we should... Talk... Later," she said, cautiously breaching the subject.  

"I think so too," he agreed, much to her surprise. 

"Oh," she said, blinking up at him.  "Okay.  Sounds good," she said, and shifted away from him.  "I'll just go shower and see you soon."

He nodded a bit too quickly at her, making her suppress a smile as she walked over to her en suite.  

****

She trudged into the galley about an hour later, her hair washed and wearing an old pair of sweat pants and a tank top.  The Doctor was still jacket and tie-less, looking ruffled and gorgeous.  Rose found her heart tugging when she saw he hadn't cleaned himself up at all to make her tea.  

He was cooking, a proper British fry up, and she walked up to him to wrap her arms around him.  He turned from the pan to hug her back.  He stroked his hands up and down her back, humming happily.  

"I'm glad you're awake," he whispered. 

"Me too," she said, "Let's eat."

They sat on their respective sides of the table and ate quietly.  The Doctor made her drink a whole cup of water, which made her roll her eyes, but he insisted that he wanted her hydrated.  She did as he asked, sipping slowly, afraid of doing something to upset her body.  Her head ached less, which she assumed was a good sign. 

On the other hand, it appeared that the Doctor was having trouble looking at her at all.  Well, when Rose remembered everything, she remembered _everything._ She remembered every kiss, every touch, and she wanted it again, but only with him.  She knew, however, that he probably didn't want it with her, and why would he?  She was a simple human.

A kiss to her forehead meant nothing, she told herself.  There was nothing to make her assume that he felt anything for her.  That was James, the persona he had created when he had been under the amnesia drug.  He didn't exist anymore. But neither did Lilly.  But Rose and the Doctor did, and they were going to have to deal with the fallout, eventually. 

There was going to be a fallout, of that she was certain.  He wasn't going to want her to stay. He had been so attentive, but now he'd gone quiet, fidgety and anxious.  Those were all bad signs, in her book, signs that he didn't want to lead her on but he also didn't want to be with her. 

They were friends.  That was all, she told herself.  He held her hand because he was lonely, he hugged her because they were friends, he bestowed her with tiny kisses because... Well, he... She didn't know why he did that, if she was honest.  She liked it, she never wanted him to stop, but he would, especially after today.

Before she could blink an eye, she'd be thrown back onto the Powell Estate as he stumbled back into space to find himself.  She sighed and rested her chin in her hand, eating slowly.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked suddenly, worry lacing his voice.  

She glanced up at him, having almost forgotten that the man occupying her thoughts was sitting right before her.  She shook her head.  "No, not really," she admitted, "I've been feeling better since I got up."

"Good," he shifted in his seat again.

"Are you alright?" she asked, watching him carefully.  "I just... I dunno, you look upset."

The Doctor laughed uneasily.  "I'm alright.  I think we should talk, and I don't... Well, _want_ to talk."

She smiled sadly at him.  "You never do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  He looked incredulously at her. 

She lifted a shoulder.  "You know, you kissed me in Rome.  We don't talk about it.  You grabbed me when we had that run in with the werewolf.  You could've just grabbed my hand, but you grabbed all of me.  We don't talk about it.  We _never_ talk about it, and I know that this is probably the final straw for you."

He seemed confused, which she couldn't tell if that was a good sign or a bad one.  His mouth opened and closed a couple times in confusion, and then finally he sputtered out, "The final straw?  What do you mean 'the final straw'?"

She blushed, now having to face the problem head on. "You're not gonna want me around anymore.  This is the last straw for you, when it comes to physical..." She looked away from him. "I think maybe I should go to bed." 

Her food was gone so she made to stand, and the Doctor got up after her, running to block the door.  "No, don't go.  Please."

She felt her heart tug at his words and the earnest expression on his face.  She wrung her hands a little.  "I get it, Doctor.  You were lonely."

He took a step towards her and held her shoulders, looking down in her.  "No.  Well, yes.  Well.  Well."

She laughed a little at his inability to speak about emotional matters and shook her head.  "No, it's okay, you don't have to explain yourself to me.  It's not like you were even in control really."

"Yes, I was," he said intently, searching her eyes.  His gaze was deep and intense and she found that she couldn't even look away from him if she wanted to.  His hands slipped down to hold her hands, bringing them up against his chest.  "And I want you to know exactly what happened, even if I don't exactly have a burning need to talk about it.  I...  I mean to say so many things to you, all the time.  When I remembered and you didn't, nothing could've broken me more."

She furrowed her brows at him.  "What?" 

"Can we go somewhere more comfortable to talk?"

Rose knew that he was avoiding her for the moment, but in that moment of evasion, he'd offered to take her to someplace where they could talk, so it was going to be something that he couldn't hide from forever.   

She nodded and he seemed to be resisting the urge to drop kisses to her knuckles before smiling tightly at her and releasing one of her hands, holding one of them and tugging her along down the corridors of the TARDIS.  

She followed him wordlessly, trusting him completely as she always had, always would, no matter what happened anywhere to them.  He took her down a series of hallways, away from the galley, and to her surprise, away from the console room.  Finally, he pulled her into the double mahogany doors of the library.

He knew she loved this room.  He knew that she felt safe here. They read together here, her on one side of the couch, him on the other, and her legs breaching the space between them and the flats of her feet pressing against his thigh. He always did like reading together, a fire lit in the cozy fireplace, the lights on just enough to protect their eyes so they could read properly. 

She walked over to her spot on the couch and plopped down, looking up expectantly at him. He sat next to her, closer than he ever had before.  He propped one leg up on the couch so he was facing her side, and she turned her head to look at him.  She watched him patiently, wanting him to be the first one to say something. Somehow, she needed it to be him.  He had to say the words, say what he meant.  Tell me, she thought to herself, begging him to understand.  

He sighed softly and took one of her hands again. "You and I have been through hell and back at that hospital."

She nodded.  "Yes."

"I told you all sorts of things, worshiped the ground you walked on, loved you like only I could."'

Her breath hitched softly.  "What are you trying to say?"

"It was good.  Perfect, while I thought I was human.  I did think that I was human, and in my mind I put myself together a life for us."  He ran his opposite hand over his forehead. "I don't know how to say this."

"Tell me," she said softly, turning so she could face him fully.  

He grinned at her.  "You worry the hell out of me.  And you worried the hell out of me when you were being hurt, because, Rose, I never want to see you hurt.  You make me better, and if I don't have you, I don't know what I'd do."

She smiled back.  "You're stalling."

He winced, "You know me very well."  He looked down at her hand.  "I am... Not that different from 'James'.  Not different at all actually.  He loved you."  

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

It shouldn't have been that simple, really.  Nothing should ever be that simple, but of course, it was simple that they loved each other, and it had always been that way.

He reached up to cup her cheek in his hand.  "I love you whether I'm human or Time Lord, whether I'm James or the Doctor.  You belong to me, and I am yours for as long as you want me in your life.  I want to stay with you, Rose."

She blinked back tears that she hadn't realized had crept up on her.  "Okay, then let me stay."

He let out a breathless laugh and they leaned forward until they were kissing, his mouth moving slightly over hers before he deepened the kiss, pressing her backwards.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms fell around her waist, holding her as close as he could. He whimpered softly, pushing her over until her hear was against the armrest and he was over top of her. 

"You and me,' he said softly, pulling away, staring down into her eyes.  "For as long as this lasts, as long as I get to call you mine, it's you and me and no one else."

She furrowed her brows at him.  "I have never wanted anybody else," she said softly.

He shifted awkwardly. "I haven't always treated you with the respect you deserve, Rose," he said softly, "And it was to drive you away, because I thought if I pushed you away it would hurt less when you chose to leave.  But I knew that no matter what, when you left, it would hurt me.  It would kill me.  It _will_ kill me."

She pulled him down to her again, kissing him languidly, trying to pour everything she felt for him into the kiss, trying to tell him through everything but words that she was his and there was never going to be anybody else.  There hadn't been for a long time, of course.  She had loved him for so long. 

But she was still weak, and tired, and eventually had to pull away from him.  He sensed this and pulled back, pressing kisses to her shoulder and collarbone, unhurried and gentle.  She tilted her head back, carding her hands through his hair and reveling in the sensation.  

He finally pulled back all the way from him, and he stared down into her eyes.  "Maybe you should go back to bed, yeah?"

"Only if you come with me," she said, sounding contended and happy.  He laughed and kissed her again before sitting back on his haunches.  

"Come on then," he said, getting up, wiggling his fingers out for her.  She smiled and let him pull her up and into a tight hug. 

"I love you," she whispered, her head against his shoulder.  "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my sweet Rose."

He led her back to her room, shucking his trousers and oxford so he was in his pants and undershirt before climbing into bed next to her.  They curled around one another immediately, and the Doctor whispered loving promises to her as she fell asleep. 

They were supposed to go back to New Earth to stop the hospital, and she knew that they would.... Just not yet.

They had to be wrapped up in each other, first. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this is the end! I don't know what I'm doing for my next non-AU fic, but it'll come soon! 
> 
> Thanks for all the love on this one, I enjoyed writing it a lot, I hope you enjoyed reading it <3

Rose slept hard, the stress of being in a coma and having all her memories thrust back upon her made her body beg for reprieve that she was very willing to give it.  She was curled in the Doctor's arms, so somewhere in her subconscious, she knew that she was safe.  

He was awake, though, his hand stroking up and down her back as he listened to her breathing.  She remembered, and she still wanted him.  It was more than he could've ever hoped for.  He dropped kisses to her brow every so often, as though trying to remind himself that she was still there.  She was, of course, she wasn't going anywhere.  He loved her, and now that he finally admitted it to himself, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. 

She would stay with him, even though he kept getting her into trouble and danger.  And now, she was well and properly his.  Whatever he did to do this, he wished he could thank whoever was responsible for his sweet girl being placed in his life, in his ship, in his arms.  

He found himself falling asleep, much to his surprise.  She just made him feel that safe.  

They both woke up several hours later, and the Doctor gazed down at her affectionately.  "Hello," he said softly.  She smiled and peered back up at him. 

"Hello," she affirmed the vow.

"We have to go back to New Earth, to help Leick'atre to finish off the asylum," the Doctor said, stroking her hair back behind her ear.  "We can't just let them continue on what they're doing."

"I know," Rose replied, "But how are we going to stop it?"

"Well," the Doctor squinted up, as though reading his plan in fine print in the ceiling.  "I suppose if we just tell them what to do, they might not listen forever.  However, I have some explosives-"

"You do not," Rose cut him off, laughing.

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled. This was them, they were the same.  They could still banter, that comfortable rapport between them.  He tickled her side and then leaned back on his back, taking her with him so her forearm was braced against his chest, herself situated over him. 

"I do, actually.  Bombs of the highest strength and power, and I could obliterate that hospital once we get everyone out of there.  Don't you think that's a good idea?"

She contemplated this.  "It might be the only solution, short of them building a whole other hospital to put more innocent people in."  She cocked her head and looked at him.  "We'd make sure everyone's out?"

"Of course," he said, furrowing his brows at her, "What do you take me for?"

She laughed again and cuddled against his side.  "Alright, alright, I guess we'll do it."

He let his fingers run through her hair happily, as though he just had to be touching her somewhere.  She let her eyes flutter shut as it comforted her.  He kissed her forehead and he continued to stroke her hair in a contented sort of way.  

"Just not yet, though." She mumbled. 

A chuckle rumbled through his chest and into her cheek.  "Well, you know you've got to get going soon, right?  We both do.  Otherwise-"

"Otherwise the hospital continues to grow and people continue to get hurt."  She sat up, dislodging his hands from her hair.  She leaned in to pressed a kiss to his lips before getting up from the bed with a groan. 

"I'm going to get dressed," she said, "Meet you in the galley for breakfast."

He nodded.  "Alright, see you in a bit."

She threw on jeans and a t-shirt and hoodie before she got about putting her makeup on and things, turning back into Rose Tyler.  She felt more herself than ever hen she looked into the mirror to brush out her hair.  She was back.  She had survived, and so had the Doctor.  For now, they were safe.  Until the next adventure, that was, but she couldn't be bothered to think about that, not really.  This was much more important.  The fact that they were alive _now._

She tugged on her trainers and went to the galley, where the Doctor was putting toast in the toaster. 

"You're here," he said cheerfully, then smiled sheepishly at her.  "Do you want to make bacon?"

She laughed. He had always been absolutely hopeless with certain things in the kitchen, but then again, so had she, so it was really quite alright.  She cooked the bacon and he made the toast and eggs and together they moved about the kitchen as though they had been born to work that way.  Finally, they sat down at the table and ate quietly, both of them preparing mentally for the day ahead.

"I know you don't want to go back there," the Doctor said quietly, as though he had read her thoughts. 

"No," she replied, "But I know we have to.  I really do.  And I'm not going to shy away from it, because that's not who I am."

He looked at her proudly. "I know it isn't," he reassured her, "Rose Tyler, you're the strongest woman I know, have ever known, and this will not be the hardest thing we've ever done."

She nodded, smiling a little.  "You're right," she said, "Well, let's go then, best not to wait all day."

"I'll have to get the explosives," he said, throwing her a wink. 

"You weren't kidding about that."

He sobered. "We don't have a lot of choice, Rose," he said gently, "They thought we were sick and so they took our memories and tortured us.  That's not treatment, that's abuse. And they won't be listening to us, you know that.  We have to do something drastic, which I hate, you know I do."

"I know," she said softly, "You're right, you are.  We'll just have to go do it and get back.  But how are we going to get the people out of the building?"

The Doctor shrugged, shoveling in a mouthful of eggs.  "Warning shots."

****

They arrived back on New Earth, and Rose was immediately on edge, but there wasn't a thing she could do about it.  She gripped the Doctor's hand tightly. He was back in his full suit, the way she was used to seeing him, the way she loved seeing him.  It was comforting, almost, to have that familiarity there in a time when she felt like the rug was getting ripped out from under her.  

The Doctor held her hand just as tightly, keeping her close as they exited the TARDIS.  They had parked just right, for once, right outside the hospital.  They were in front of it  now, and could see that there were giant glass double doors.  It seemed as though it was an actual facility, but there was also something to be said about what happened on the inside.  

They walked in as if they owned the place.  Act like you belong, and people will believe it, Rose told herself as she glanced around. 

Surprisingly, there were people around.  Much like the cells, the lobby was all white, including the desks and chairs that people who were waiting sat in.  There were people there, and Rose glanced at them and then the Doctor. 

He nodded.  They made their way to the people sitting there and introduced themselves. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," he said happily, rocking back on his heels.  "You might want to get out of here, now."

The people stared up at him in shock.  "Why?" One woman asked. 

"Because we're about to blow the place up for torturing us for weeks," Rose piped up before the Doctor could say anything.  "Electric shocks and solitary confinement. If you stay here, that's what you're looking forward to.  Get out."

The soon to be patients just took off then, at Rose's words, and she blew out a sigh of relief.  "There we go, then," she whispered. 

He squeezed her hand again before tugging Rose around.  "Alright, we need to not cause a lot of alarm, but we do need to get people out of here," he said, then glanced around.  "Ah! Head out, Rose, I'll be out in a minute."

"I don't want to leave you," she protested.

"And I don't want you to get trampled," he countered, searching her eyes.  "Please, Rose, listen to me, even if it's just this once. I need you to be safe."

She nodded slowly and leaned up to kiss him softly.  "But you be safe too," she said, pointing a finger at him.  He nodded and smiled at her before she left the hospital. 

She sprinted for several meters, trying to get away from whatever was happening.  She'd only just turned around when she heard the Doctor's voice call out "FIRE!" and the sound of an alarm.  She let out a breathless laugh as she heard him continue to yell.  "Get the patients out, this is not a drill!  Get out, get out, get out!" 

People began to flood from the hospital and get right out of there, right away as fast as they could.  Down the hill and towards town.  

Patients came out, stumbling and confused, all in the scrubs that Rose had remembered wearing, and seeing the Doctor in. She gestured so they would see her and shouted "Run, run!" To them.  They seemed to realize this was their ticket to freedom and as a collective group they ran in the opposite direction of the staff.  The only person that was left was Leick'atre, and he came running out after the Doctor.  He beckoned for Rose to come back and she did, darting toward him.  

The Doctor removed the rucksack that he had on his back with all his explosives inside.  "We've got to set all this up.  Hello, Leick'atre," he said, grinning up at the other man, who laughed heartily. 

"I've wanted to blow this place to the ground for ages!" he crowed happily, and stepped forward to shake Rose's hand.  "Dear Rose, you look well."

She laughed. "Thank you, Leick'atre," she said graciously.  "Now, have you got any keys? I think we'll have to spread these things out pretty evenly for them to take down the entire building, don't you think?" 

"Yes, yes, of course," Lieck'atre said, "You were very convincing, Doctor, with all your flailing about and such. I didn't think they would believe you enough to evacuate the patients as well!  You did very well!"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck as Rose laughed. "Yes, well, I was doing my best, after all."

Lieck'atre got his keys out and they each picked up some of the explosives.  They all walked into the hospital gain, and they all placed their explosives close but not all over each other.  

They were very futuristic bombs as well.  They were thin silver discs with a green light that projected up onto the surface above it.  It would change to red when they were about to explode, the Doctor had explained, and they were all connected to one trigger that the Doctor had in his pocket. 

It was all going just fine until Rose stumbled across their cells.  She found herself grow cold at the thought of it, and she stared into the cell, her hand shaking around the device she was holding.  

The Doctor came in behind her, wondering what had become of her.  He set his hand on her upper back and rubbed his thumb over the base of her neck. "We're safe now," he said softly, "I'm going to keep you safe.  Okay?  This, nothing like this is ever going to happen again, okay?"  He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.  "I love you."

The words seemed to encourage her, to let hope blossom in her chest.  With all her might, she threw one of her explosives into her cell with a mighty cry.  Tears rose in her eyes and the Doctor gathered her into his arms as she cried.  He pressed murmuring kisses to her brow and held her tightly. 

"Let's get rid of this place," he said with a conviction she felt tenfold.  She pulled back and grimaced. 

"I shouldn't be like this, I should be stronger than this, it's _over,"_ She said, clenching her fist over his chest. 

"It's alright, Rose, it's alright to feel things," he cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb over the swell of it.  "Come on now, my love, let's put this behind us."

He had always been tactical with her, but the words were new.  The words made her feel like she could do anything, because she loved the Doctor and he loved her just as much.  They were perfect together and were meant to be together.  And together, they could do anything.

She nodded, a sense of renewed strength lit within her.  She could do this. She could blow her prison to the ground and go home.  Together, they made their way back out to the lawn, where Leick'atre waited for them.  He had his hands clasped behind his back and was watching them with a sober expression on his face.

"Are we ready then?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Come on, let's go to the edge of the field.  This explosion is going to pack a punch." 

They all walked as far away from the place as they could and the Doctor pulled the trigger out from his pocket.  It looked like a remote control for the telly, but had just one silver button on it.  It was perfect and looked like it would be  a very docile tool, but of course, the Doctor knew better. 

"One," he counted softly, as if to himself, "Two, three!"  He pressed the button with probably more force than was necessary, but he couldn't stop himself.  This was it!  He and Rose, and Leick'atre as well, they were all free!

The power behind the explosion was not one that Rose had expected.  The front of the hospital exploded first and went backwards, pulsing with black smoke and fire all the way through the building.  Rose felt the heat of the fire touch her face and her breath hitched.

Leick'atre blew out a long, low whistle.  He seemed so incredibly relieved as he sagged forward.  Rose glanced at him and smiled softly.  His face looked relaxed and free of any wrinkle or line. 

"It's good, isn't it?"  Rose asked softly.

"Yes," the Doctor replied with assurance.

"Where will the patients go?" She asked, turning to Leick'atre.

He turned to her and cocked his head.  "They'll do what you did, lay low until they can regain their memories.  They'll be alright.  There's no hospital for anyone to come back to, after all, so it's not like they can catch somebody."

Rose nodded.  "Yeah, that's true."  She looked over at the Doctor, who met her gaze with a soft one and smiled at her.  

"I think we should get going, then," the Doctor said, shoving his remote back in his pocket.  "It's a shame though, I liked those explosives."  

Leick'atre looked at the both of them and smiled. He knew how they were in love, it was plain to see, and they deserved to be happy together.  And now, with the destruction of their prison, they finally could be.   

"Yes, you'd best go." He said.  "I'll be going as well, they'll find that I was in on the scheme to get rid of this place.  Farewell, Doctor, Rose.  Thank you."

"We should be thanking you," Rose said, and turned to throw her arms around the man's neck.  The Doctor sniffed and straightened his tie, indignant but letting her do what she needed to.  She pulled back and smiled happily.  "You're the one that got us out of there."

Leick'atre smiled back. "I knew that both of you would be the ones to save us.  And you did.  Thank you."

The Doctor stepped forward to shake Leick'atre's hand. "Do you need a lift anywhere? All of time and space, us.  Turns out we didn't even need to come here in the first place. The TARDIS was only pretending not to work," he shot his ship a dirty look.  "But she brings us to where we're needed."

"No, my family is on this planet, this is where I want to stay," he said, glancing around at the landscape.  "I like it here."

"Alright then," the Doctor said, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels.  "Well, we'll be off then."

They bid goodbyes once more before they walked to the TARDIS.  The Doctor reached for Rose's hand and she grinned up at him. Right here, with her hand in his, was where she was supposed to be. 

Once they got in the TARDIS and the doors were shut, he sprung away from her and started spinning dials and smacking levers. "So!" He shouted, "Where to, fair Rose Tyler? I can take you anywhere, anytime!" 

She laughed and skipped up to the console.  "You can, can't you?" She said, running to him.  He caught her easily, her arms wrapping around his neck.  "Where do you suggest?" She asked against his neck.  He squeezed her happily around the waist and swung her from side to side. 

"I suggest everywhere.  Every star, every planet, I want to take you everywhere." He lowered her to the ground and looked down into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her.  He pulled back but swooped back in, kissing her over and over.  Finally, he pulled back as she was panting for breath and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you," She said softly, her eyes fluttering shut. It was almost magical, to be able to say it, to be able to have it repeated back to her, as she waited in anticipation for the words. 

He sighed happily, a distinct sound of contentment in his voice.  "Oh, my Rose.  I love you too."

They traveled the stars, and always ended up on Earth, as was per usual.  They cuddled and kissed and made the most of their lives together.  The TARDIS hummed happily to herself one night when her Wolf and her Thief were cuddled together in their bed in their room, wrapped up so tight in each other it seemed like they would never let go.  

Oh, it was perfect, they were perfect.  Any time or place where the Doctor and Rose Tyler were together-

It was going to be fantastic.

 

The End


End file.
